Groundhog Day
by David Ken
Summary: Ron keeps reliving the same day over and over. His world is inhabited by the same people every day, but they don't know that the day repeating itself. He is the only one who can remember what happened yesterday and that gives him an advantage!R/H & Humor
1. Feb 2, Day 1: The first Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for entertainment purposes. Besides I would not be able to make money off this as I am not that good of a writer. So for gods sake do sue.  
"Groundhog Day at Hogwarts"  
  
February 2  
  
Ron Weasley was happily enjoying the comfort of his four poster bed when he was suddenly woke by his best friend, "Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry. "Aw, but I got up yesterday" moaned Ron, still half asleep.  
  
But Harry was in no mood to argue with Ron about extra minutes of sleep so he grabbed all of Ron's Blankets and threw them onto his own bed. "Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late"  
  
"Ok ok geeze, I'm up I'm up." said Ron.  
  
A few minutes later Ron pulled the curtains from his window and squinted his eyes to look. It was a bright and sunny magnificent February morning with clear blue skies and beautiful mountains covered with pure white snow. He noticed three snow birds flying in the sky over Hagrid's cabin and when he looked down at the cabin he noticed that Hagrid was carrying monstrous sized boxes from his hut and laying them out in front. Ron not giving it another thought turned away from the windows. The day looked like it was going to be a good one; that is until he asked groggily "what's the schedule for today Harry?"  
  
"Double potions with the Slytherins first, than its History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology last " sighed Harry. "No Defence against the Darks, Transfiguration or Charms today?" asked Ron. "Nope" replied Harry.  
  
"Damn" said Ron. He was now in a foul mood. Whatever hope of this day being a good one just flew out the window; now he felt that it wasn't even remotely bearable. This was easily the worst scheduled day of the entire week. Defence against the Dark Arts class had easily become Ron and Harry's favourite subject now that Professor Lupin had once again come back to teach at Hogwarts. The reason for Professor Lupin's return was to keep an eye on Harry now that Voldemort had returned. Now, Ron thought that he didn't even have a single class that he could enjoy.  
  
Ron thought for a second about skipping the entire day and just fake being sick but Harry read his mind and said "Don't even think about it. There is no way I'm letting you stay here all day while I go through this awful day alone."  
  
"What about Hermione?" said Ron.  
  
Harry gave him a 'look' and Ron new that spending 'this' day alone with Hermione was no icing on the cake. Ron and Harry both thought of Hermione as their best friend, but they both knew that there was much less laughter and fun when it came to days like this. And with days like this for Hermione, it was all work and no play.  
  
Ron took his time and prepared for the day. He wanted to take as long as possible; the longer he stayed in the dormitory the longer he could prevent the inevitable. Ron and Harry left the dormitories and set off for the common room to meet up with Hermione.  
  
"Where have you two been its ten minutes to nine we're not going to have time for breakfast, come on were due in Potions." said Hermione irritably.  
  
Ron and Harry both groaned as they heard that they had been late getting down and had no time for breakfast. Ron and Harry headed down toward the dungeons feeling hungry and depressed. But Ron had a feeling in the back of his mind that feeling hungry and depressed was going to be the highlight of the entire day.  
  
All Hermione did was frown at the two and said "I told you guys that you can't skip breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day so don't complain. In fact I should be the one to complain since I was kind enough to wait for you two and ended up missing breakfast myself."  
  
Ron starting to feel annoyed with Hermione just stuck out his tongue at her and went "pheppppppp" spraying both Hermione and Harry. Hermione gave Ron a cold, disgusted look and darted faster toward the dungeons leaving both Ron and Harry who didn't move.  
  
"Real mature of you Ron really. She has a point you know, you should go apologize to her." said Harry while wiping his face. "Sorry mate I didn't mean to get it on you, but I will not apologize to her, she knows she shouldn't have rubbed it in in the first place.  
  
"And you should have not taken so long getting ready." said Harry but Ron ignored him.  
  
"Potter, Weasley What's going on here" it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Nothing sir, just stoped to tie my shoe." lied Harry.  
  
Ron was now starting to feel hot from the bottled up anger he kept inside.  
  
"Well that are you two waiting for?" growled Snape.  
  
"Sorry sir" replied Ron and Harry  
  
Snape followed the two to class but as Ron and Harry walked around a corner Malfoy was also doing the same on the opposite side and 'CRASH!' the three boys banged into each other. Unfortunately Malfoy was carrying a cup of hot coffee and most of the hot coffee has spilled all over Ron.  
  
"Could you be any more clumsy Weasel?" said Malfoy as he got up.  
  
"You got coffee all over my robes you bloody . . . "  
  
"That is enough Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor, now get to class before I take more" hissed Snape.  
  
"Can I at least get dried off?" said Ron, trying his hardest not to yell at Snape.  
  
"Another five points from Gryffindor" replied Snape.  
  
Ron and Harry had no choice but to go to class now, and Ron already having 15 points taken from Gryffindor didn't want any more taken. Ron would just have to deal with his wet robes and burnt arm.  
  
When they got into the potions class, Ron made Harry sit in the middle of himself and Hermione.  
  
Snape walked into the room apparently looking as surly as Ron felt. Snape walked sternly to the front of the class, surveyed it and let out a grunt.  
  
"Pop test."said Snape with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to than you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, than the next half will be used to test them."  
  
Ron was now livid. Ron had not read the chapter on the Cruxtitions potions and judging by the looks on most of the faces he saw neither did the rest of his school mates, but Ron could have cared less about the Slytherin students. If he thought that the worst was yet to come, he was right. He was paired with Neville Longbottom because no one else would dare to be Neville's partner, Harry was paired with Seamus, and Hermione was paired with Lavender who looked very relieved.  
  
Hermione of course, knew exactly what to do and she looked so confident that it made Ron only angrier. All Ron knew about the Cruxtitions potion was that it was supposed to make the drinker sensitive to touch. But he hadn't a clue on what ingredients to use. Fortunately, Harry knew what ingredients to use and how to use them. Neville had asked Hermione and since she was not angry at him she told him everything he needed to know.  
  
Ron now feeling relieved took in all of Neville's knowledge of the Cruxtitions potion from Hermione and put to into some use.  
  
Hermione was secretly watching Ron add his ingredients said loudly "Harry, tell Ron that he's adding way too much frogs eyes."  
  
Ron now angry again replied "Harry tell 'HER' to mind her own business."  
  
"Tell her yourself Ron. You two please just give it a rest!" said Harry now showing signs of frustration as he too was trying to tend to his own potion.  
  
An hour had passed and that also meant that one Potions class was finished. Snape entered the classroom and looked around at the Slytherins with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potions brewer." Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face.  
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger's and Brown's."  
  
Their potions were tested and Hermione received a full ten marks much to the disliking of Snape Ron thought, while Lavender received seven marks because her potion made Hermione's eyes bloodshot for 15 minutes.  
  
Harry and Seamus both got five marks each for their potions because they both added way too much octopus tentacle and had caused them both to exhale smoke.  
  
Ron and Neville were next. Neville tested Ron's potion and everything looked fine until Neville suddenly went blind. Ron had received the same mark as Harry, five. Ron was endanger of exploding when Snape said "better than I thought you would do, Weasley"  
  
Ron caught Harry's eye and Harry sent him a comforting look, while Hermione looked like she wanted to say I told you so.  
  
Next, Ron had to drink Neville's potion much to Ron's pleas.  
  
"Drink Longbottom's potion now Weasley, unless you want a nice fat zero."Snape spat.  
  
"Oh Merlin" Ron thought, "here goes nothing." And with that he drank Neville's Cruxtitions potion.  
  
Ron felt a burning sensation as the potion travelled down into his stomach and within seconds Ron passed out.  
  
When Ron had finally regained consciousness all he could hear was Harry calling out for him  
  
"Ron, Ron wake up come on. Your going to be fine, Ron wake up."  
  
"What happened?" said Ron. "You were knocked unconscious for about five minutes" said Harry  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione but he couldn't tell wether she was worried or not.  
  
"Longbottom this is the worst I've seen from you yet. You get 2 out of 10 and be grateful it's not worse."said Snape icily. As soon as the Slytherin's stopped laughing the bell rang for the end of class.  
  
"I'll test the rest of the potions next class" growled Snape  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all got their things together and left the potions class as fast as they could and continued to History of Magic.  
  
"My head hurts like hell and I'm bloody hungry" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Well you should have gotten down earlier, shouldn't you" said Hermione acidly.  
  
"Now don't you start that again Hermione. I've just had the worst class of the entire day, and it's only the first one. I don't need you to remind me of all my mistakes, I swear you are worst then a bloody grim. Bugger off! " Shouted Ron.  
  
Ron didn't get the chance to see the reaction on Hermione's face because as soon as he finished his outburst, Hermione ran so fast she could have tripled the world's record. But Ron did hear a whimper.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Harry "She did not deserve that Ron. I know that you are having a bad day but you don't need to vent it out to her like that!"  
  
And with that Harry left Ron to chase after Hermione. Ron not feeling bad about what he had just said to Hermione just shook his head and continued to History of Magic class.  
  
Ron entered the History of Magic class and took a seat next to Dean and Seamus thinking that Harry and Hermione would be ignoring him for the rest of his life.  
  
For the next hour Professor Binns had been lecturing on and on about the famous Witches of the 11th century, the great Goblin war of 1247, and Briton's first Minister for Magic, Syrian Kraal.  
  
Ron could not believe how boring History of Magic was going. Ron at one point could have sworn that the second hand on his watch was going backwards.  
  
"This was a class that could not have been any more boring. Potions at least had us doing something" Ron thought to himself.  
  
Ron shot Harry and Hermione a glance. Harry gave him a cold look while Hermione did not notice Ron looking because she was taking notes.  
  
Ron turned around thinking that Harry was being a total idiot about this whole situation.  
  
"Hermione and I say things like this to each other all the time." Ron thought.  
  
Ron was about to turn around and talk to Harry and Hermione but the bell rang, and the whole class including Harry and Hermione rushed out the door heading for the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was left all alone packing up his things.  
  
Ron's Stomach was now growling. It had felt as though two bludgers were inside his stomach and was trying to get out.  
  
On his way to the Great Hall he once again ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Well well if it isn't weasel; on your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll rearrange that face of yours" said Ron.  
  
Malfoy taunted Ron further "Its lucky Hogwarts don't charge money for the food they serve here; you're pitiful parents wouldn't be able to afford to keep you alive. In fact, I can't believe you are able to afford school supplies in the first place."  
  
Ron had enough. It wasn't bad enough that this day had already been the worst of his life, now Malfoy was insulting his family. Ron pounced on Malfoy and with all the strength he could summon he started punching Malfoy in the face.  
  
Seconds later, someone pulled Ron from Malfoy who was now bleeding heavily from the nose.  
  
"WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT, 100 FROM GRYFFINDOR" spat Snape.  
  
"YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION NOW WEASLEY! GET DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS AND STAY THERE UNTIL I AM SATISFIED WITH THE CLEANLINESS MY CLASSROOM, AND NO MAGIC!"  
  
Ron had no choice he didn't want to risk expulsion from Hogwarts, although he was certain that what he had done to Malfoy was guarantee expulsion.  
  
Although at first he felt that it had been a blessing to punch Malfoy and get the rest of the day off to serve detention in the dungeons, he soon found out that it was not as good as he had thought.  
  
Ron Spent the remainder of the school day missing Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. And if that wasn't bad enough Ron had spent an exhausting eight more hours in the dungeons and still not having anything to eat. Snape was never satisfied with the job Ron had done with the cleaning and had kept him there until he was.  
  
Snape had decided that at 11pm Ron was to finish and go back up to the dormitory.  
  
At 11:10pm Ron entered his dormitory prepared to sleep for the next thousand millennia. Ron felt extremely hungry but could not muster enough strength to go down to the kitchens. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were not in their beds which Ron thought was odd since it was usually the time they all had slept.  
  
Ron had no time to think about anything as he was so tired. The only thoughts that had crossed his mind was Hermione and how he had treated her today and the fact that this had been a day that he would not wish his greatest enemy to experience. Ron just fell onto his four poster bed and not even two seconds later, drifted off into deep hibernation.  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry  
  
"Huh?" thought Ron as he opened his eyes. "What?"  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Author's Note:  
  
Whew! What a long first chapter. Had to set up the foundation of the story. I'm sure there are a ton of grammer and spelling errors, but hey i'm only human. 


	2. Feb 2, Day 2: What the hell?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, or ever will . . . sadly  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***February 2 . . . Day 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry  
  
"Huh?" thought Ron as he opened his eyes. "What?"  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed. "Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late."  
  
Ron than sat up from his bed and said "What the devil are you talking about Harry? I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."  
  
"HA HA Ron nice try now I'm serious, Hermione will have our heads if we don't get down in time for breakfast" said Harry  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry? Don't you remember the HUGE fight we had yesterday? I doubt it that Hermione will ever talk to me again. And why were you, Dean, Seamus, and Neville so late getting to bed last night?" said Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with annoyance "What the bloody hell are you getting on about Ron?" I was with you and Hermione last night remember? You and I finished our homework early and decided to play a round of chess, and than we went to bed at around 11 remember?"  
  
"THAT WAS TWO NIGHTS AGO HARRY, WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?!" shouted Ron  
  
"Its February 2nd ok. Ron this is getting sad, I'm going to go down stairs and wait for you because I can see that you are not a morning person today" and Harry left.  
  
Ron, still in his pajamas was now struck with a sense of panic and decided to look out the window. What he saw made his knees weak.  
  
It looked like the same bright and sunny magnificent February morning that Ron had believed he witnessed yesterday morning.  
  
It was the same clear blue sky and beautiful mountains covered with pure white snow. He looked up at the sky and noticed the same exact three snow birds flying in the sky over Hagrid's cabin. When he looked down at the cabin, he noticed that Hagrid was carrying the same monstrous sized boxes from yesterday. "What the hell, didn't this happen yesterday?" Ron said disbelieving  
  
Ron was now worried. He spent the next 15 minutes getting dressed and questioning wether or not he was losing his mind. He could have sworn that he had a strong sense of deja vu and every thing that he saw today happened yesterday. Harry earlier apparently had no clue to what Ron was talking about when Ron mentioned the big fight that the three had yesterday. Ron was still feeling the aftereffects of yesterdays 11 hour detention with Snape.  
  
Ron looked at his watch and he saw that he had 10 minutes left before class started.  
  
"Damn it!" Ron yelled.  
  
He hurriedly grabbed all his things and left for the common room. As he got down to the common room, he saw his two best friends standing and one of them was looking at him with an angry look on her face  
  
"Where have you been Ron, its ten minutes to nine we're not going to have time for breakfast, come on were due in Potions" said Hermione irritably.  
  
"Didn't we do this yesterday?" Ron thought to himself still shocked.  
  
Ron still feeling angry with Hermione from their fight (what Ron strongly believed to be yesterday) put his anger on hold for a moment.  
  
"So you're talking to me now eh?" said Ron looking at Hermione as though she was going to explode.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron? Of course I'm talking to you, although I shouldn't for making Harry and I wait for you and missing breakfast" said Hermione sourly  
  
Ron just took it all in. He was now extremely confused and just wanted to get this day over with . . . again.  
  
"Damn I'm starving" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Yea, me too" replied Harry  
  
"I told you Ron that you can't skip breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day so don't complain. In fact I should be the one to complain since I was kind enough to wait for you and ended up missing breakfast myself."  
  
Ron couldn't believe that Hermione decided to rub it in his face again but really Hermione didn't know that she had done this all before.  
  
Ron was angry but not like the last time this had happened before. He decided to try a little experiment and stuck out his tongue at her and went "pheppppppp" spraying both Hermione and Harry. Hermione once again gave Ron the same cold, disgusted look and once again darted faster toward the dungeons leaving both Ron and Harry who didn't move.  
  
"Real mature of you Ron really. She has a point you know, you should go apologize to her" said Harry while wiping his face.  
  
"AH HA!" shouted Ron "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT HARRY, I KNEW IT! AND I KNEW HERMIONE WAS GOING TO REACT THE EXACT SAME WAY!"  
  
"Listen Ron, maybe I should have let you stay in bed today because you are acting really weird" said Harry looking worried.  
  
"NO NO Harry you don't get it, I've been re living the same day from yesterday. I've done this all before" said Ron looking alarmed  
  
But before Ron could go on with his explanation on why he's been acting someone crept up behind the two boys and said  
  
"Potter, Weasley What's going on here" it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Nothing sir, just stoped to tie my shoe" said Harry.  
  
Ron felt paralysed. "Didn't this happen yesterday?" Ron thought to himself  
  
"Well that are you two waiting for?" growled Snape  
  
"Sorry sir" replied Harry and he grabbed a stiff Ron.  
  
Ron looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He walked with Harry to potions class very white in the face while Snape followed.  
  
Ron must have been in deep thought because when they were walking around the corner to the potions classroom the two boys crashed right into Draco Malfoy who was carrying a cup of hot coffee and once again spilling most of it all over Ron.  
  
"Could you be any more clumsy Weasel?" said Malfoy as he got up.  
  
Ron, forgetting that this had happened before was too angry to think about anything but punching Malfoy.  
  
"You got coffee all over my robes you bloody . . . "  
  
"That is enough Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor, now get to class before I take more" hissed Snape.  
  
"Can I at least get dried off?" said Ron looking at Snape as though he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Another five points from Gryffindor" replied Snape.  
  
"Oh Merlin, please don't let me relive this day over again" thought Ron  
  
As Ron and Harry travelled to the potions class Ron had now been convinced that there was the possibility of him being mentally ill. All the events that had happened so far during this day had been exactly like the day before. The image in his window when he looked out in the morning, the fight between Ron and Hermione, Malfoy spilling hot coffee all over him, and Snape taking away 15 points away from Gryffindor; this had all happened before and only Ron was noticing it.  
  
When they got into the potions class, Ron once again made Harry sit in the middle of himself and Hermione once again like the day before.  
  
Snape walked into the room looking as surly. Snape walked sternly to the front of the class, surveyed it and let out a grunt.  
  
"Pop test"said Snape with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I already know you fool" thought Ron.  
  
"Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to than you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, than the next half will be used to test them."  
  
This had come to everyone's surprise but Ron. But once again there was no escaping Neville who once again wanted Ron as his partner.  
  
As the class went on, Ron did things differently this time and prepared his potion a little better than his previous experiment. However Ron had totally forgotten about Neville and therefore Neville made the exact same potion as he did before.  
  
The hour had passed and Snape entered the classroom and looked around at the Slytherins. Ron noticed that once again Snape gave the Slytherins the exact same half smile as he did before.  
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potions brewer." Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face.  
  
"They are going to test Hermione's and Lavender's first" said Ron to Harry.  
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger and Brown's" said Snape  
  
"Whoa, good guess mate" replied Harry.  
  
"It was no guess" Ron quietly mumbled  
  
Once again Hermione received a full ten marks, while Lavender received the same seven marks. Ron's prediction to Harry was right.  
  
"You and Seamus are going to get five marks each Harry" said Ron gloomily  
  
"Shut up you prat, I think we'll do better than that." Harry said confidently.  
  
Sure enough Harry and Seamus had gotten five marks each. They both again added way too much octopus tentacle and had caused them both to exhale smoke.  
  
"How did you know we were going to get five marks each?" said Harry looking at Ron surprisingly.  
  
"I told you I'm reliving the.........."  
  
"Never mind" said Harry now looking at Ron strangely  
  
Ron knew of course that he and Neville were next. Neville tested Ron's potion and everything looked positive until Neville suddenly didn't go blind but his hair started growing at an alarming rate.  
  
Ron had once again received the same mark as Harry, a five.  
  
"Better than I thought you would do, Weasley" said Snape  
  
Ron than realized what he had forgotten before and that he had to test Neville's potion next.  
  
"Damn, I should have help Neville with his potion" thought Ron  
  
Ron having no desire to drink whatever Neville had made said "no."  
  
"Drink Longbottom's potion now Weasley, unless you want a nice fat zero" Snape spat.  
  
"Than I'll take the zero" said Ron defiantly  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron, her face looked as though she was begging Ron to drink the potion rather risking zero.  
  
"Oh what the hell" thought Ron, and he drank Neville's potion knowing perfectly well what was going to happen to him next.  
  
Again Ron felt the same burning sensation as before and within seconds he passed out once again.  
  
When Ron had finally regained consciousness all he could hear was Harry calling out for him  
  
"Ron, Ron wake up come on. Your going to be fine, Ron wake up."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry and said groggily "I was out for five minutes right?"  
  
"Uh, give or take a minute yeah. How did you know?" replied Harry looking confused  
  
"Never mind" said Ron trying to get back up  
  
"Longbottom this is the worst I've seen from you yet. You get two out of 10 and be grateful it's not worse"said Snape icily.  
  
Again the Slytherins laughed, and as soon as they stopped the bell rang signalling the end of class.  
  
"I'll test the rest of the potions next class" growled Snape  
  
Harry and Hermione all got their things together while Ron eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"Uh, nothing my heads just feels like its been hit by a bludger" said Ron as he was heading for the door.  
  
Somehow Ron and Hermione had both forgotten the fight earlier. As the trio continued to History of Magic Ron heard his stomach growl and said "Whoa, I can't believe I'm feeling this hungry; I can't wait for lunch"  
  
"Well you should have gotten down earlier shouldn't you" said Hermione in the exactly the same tone as Ron remembered.  
  
"Now don't you start that again Hermione. I've just had the worst class of the entire day, and it's only the first one. I don't need you to remind me of all my mistakes, I swear you are........."  
  
But Ron than caught himself just in time before he was about to repeat history and tell her that 'she was worst than a bloody grim and to bugger off'  
  
"Uh listen Hermione, I'm sorry about just now and earlier this morning. Its just that I've been having a really bad day and I still haven't eaten anything in two days"  
  
Harry and Hermione gave Ron a strange look when he mentioned he hadn't eaten in two days.  
  
Ron knew his mistake and covered up by saying "Em, I mean since yesterday"  
  
"Its alright Ron, your forgiven" said Hermione looking superior, which made Ron cringe inside.  
  
Ron didn't want to say anything again that could upset Hermione and eventually Harry. Ron figured that since this horrible day was being relived all over again he should at least have his two best friends at his side.  
  
Ron entered the History of Magic class and instead of taking a seat with Dean and Seamus again he took a seat with Harry and Hermione.  
  
For the next hour Professor Binns had once again taught the same thing as he did yesterday: Famous Witches of the 11th century, the great Goblin war of 1247, and Briton's first Minister for Magic, Syrian Kraal.  
  
Ron could not believe how much MORE boring History of Magic was going.  
  
When the bell rang, and the whole class including Harry, Hermione and this time Ron rushed out the door heading for the Great Hall.  
  
As the trio headed for the great hall Ron said "Finally, I thought that class would never end. I'm so hungry I could everyone else's meal as well."  
  
"Well well if it isn't weasel, on your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"What do YOU want Malfoy?" said Harry  
  
"That's none of your concern Potty" said Malfoy turning toward Ron  
  
"Its lucky Hogwarts don't charge money for the food they serve here, you're pitiful parents wouldn't be able to afford to keep you alive. In fact, I can't believe you are able to afford school supplies in the first place."  
  
Not Even Harry was fast enough to grab Ron in time. If Ron had the idea that all of this had happened before, he never gave it a second thought because Ron was now on top of Malfoy giving him a beating.  
  
All Harry could do was to try and pry Ron from Malfoy. Hermione shouted "Ron stop" and seconds later, someone pulled Ron from Malfoy who was now bleeding heavily from the nose.  
  
"WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT, 100 FROM GRYFFINDOR" spat Snape.  
  
"YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION NOW WEASLEY! GET DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS AND STAY THERE UNTIL I AM SATISFIED WITH THE CLEANLINESS MY CLASSROOM, AND NO MAGIC!"  
  
"It was Malfoy's fault professor, Malfoy insulted Ron" snapped Harry "SILENCE POTTER" spat Snape. "GO TO THE DUNGEONS NOW WEASLEY"  
  
Ron was furious; he couldn't believe his luck, once again Malfoy had provoked to him and once again Ron's temper got the best of him. Ron thought that this day had been just as bad as the other.  
  
"Yes professor" was all Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron having no choice once again spent the remainder of the school day missing Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology.  
  
Ron once again had spent an exhausting eight more hours in the dungeons and still not having anything to eat. Snape had once again kept him there until 11pm before letting him go.  
  
Ron left the Dungeons in total dismay. "This can't happen three times. It just can't"  
  
Ron arrived at the Gryffindor tower entrance and looked up at the Fat Lady. Before he told her the password he asked her "do you know what the weather is going to be like tomorrow?"  
  
The Fat Lady looked at Ron and said "I'm not sure, I think it's suppose to clear up. You'll find out tomorrow"  
  
Ron looked at the portrait and scowled and yelled "what if there is no tomorrow, there wasn't one today."  
  
At 11:10pm once again Ron entered his dormitory and felt extremely hungry. As far as Ron was concerned this had been the two worst days EVER and told himself that this would not and could not happen again. This was all one giant Deja vu and Ron told himself that tomorrow was going to be a brand-new day.  
  
"Harry you wouldn't believe what I had to go through down in the dungeons......Harry?"  
  
Harry was not in his bed and neither was Dean, Seamus nor Neville. Ron was remembering that this all had happened the night before too  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said quietly  
  
But before he knew it Ron was fast asleep.  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry  
  
"Oh god no" thought Ron as he opened his eyes.  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Review Review Review Review Review Review Review, thank you 


	3. Feb 2, Day 3: Oh Merlin!

A/N: I saw a shooting star last night and made a wish, still Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry.  
  
"Oh god no" thought Ron as he opened his eyes.  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."  
  
Ron bolted up from his bed, "Harry don't tell me that today is February 2nd, or I swear I'll punch you"  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you Ron? Of course today is February 2nd why? What's so important about the date?"  
  
"What happened to you last night?" said Ron quickly  
  
"I was with you and Hermione last night remember? You and I finished our homework early and decided to play a round of chess, and than we went to bed at around 11 remember?"  
  
Ron couldn't believe what his ears were telling him so he ran straight to the window.  
  
"This cannot be happening" thought Ron as he looked out.  
  
It looked like the same bright and sunny magnificent February morning that Ron had believed he witnessed the past two days.  
  
It was the same exact looking sky and mountains and when he looked up at the sky he again noticed the same exact three snow birds flying in the sky over Hagrid's cabin. And once again he looked down at the cabin, and he noticed that Hagrid was carrying the same monstrous sized boxes.  
  
"No, no this can't be this has got to be some kind of trick" Ron murmured to himself disorientated  
  
"I'm going to go down stairs and wait for you because I can see that you are not a morning person today" said Harry  
  
"WAIT HARRY" yelled Ron quickly "I'm not going to go to class today, I don't feel too well you and Hermione go on to breakfast without me"  
  
"But . . . " replied Harry  
  
"Just go Harry, I told you I'm not feeling well and don't bother with bringing me back any homework" said Ron rather rudely  
  
"It's not like I'm going to miss anything" Ron said quietly  
  
"Uh alright Ron, get some rest and I'll see you right after lunch" said Harry looking bewildered as he left.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on with me?" said Ron talking to himself  
  
Ron deciding that since he was not attending class today he might as well go back to bed and just wait out the entire day. He was starving but didn't want to risk going down to get some food since he was pretending to be sick.  
  
After three hours of trying to get back to sleep unsuccessfully Ron heard foot steps that sounded like it was heading for his dormitory. Ron quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be sound asleep.  
  
"Ron are you awake?" it was Hermione.  
  
"Feeling better there ole buddy" said Harry  
  
Ron opened his eyes and sat up. "Did you guys bring me any lunch?" Ron said hopefully  
  
"Um no Ron, Harry said that you were sick so we didn't think that you were able to stomach anything" said Hermione who was looking very sorry.  
  
Ron was secretly upset but assured them that it was ok.  
  
"Ron guess what you missed so far today?" said Hermione looking brightly  
  
"Don't tell me, we had to brew the Cruxtitions potion and you got a full ten marks while Harry got five correct?" replied Ron  
  
Both Harry and Hermione had a strange look on their faces.  
  
"How did you know that Ron" said Hermione looking stunned  
  
"Never mind, lucky guess" said Ron.  
  
"Well that's some lucky guess Ron, are you alright" said Harry  
  
"No Harry, I'm sick remember"said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we just came to check how you were doing Ron, hope you feel better soon" said Hermione giving Ron a smile which cheered Ron up.  
  
Ron had now remembered that Hermione had no reason to be angry with him. He did not make her miss breakfast this time and did not upset her further so therefore she should be fine around him.  
  
"Yeah mate, we gotta head out to Care of Magical Creatures now, take care" said Harry as he and Hermione left.  
  
It had just occurred to Ron that he had never had Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology on any of those days. He had spent both those times in severe detention with Snape for beating up on Malfoy twice.  
  
Ron contemplated on getting dressed and heading out to join Harry and Hermione for Care of Magical Creatures but decided against it. He was still in a rotten mood from what's been happening to him and thought that class was not the best cure for his already shattered mood.  
  
Ron spent the next thirty minutes tossing and turning in bed trying desperately to get back to sleep and get this day over with. He thought that if he slept through this day and did absolutely nothing than maybe there would be a tomorrow.  
  
Finally Ron got fed up with trying to sleep on his own power and decided to head down to the infirmary and get a sleeping potion from madam Pomfrey.  
  
It was no easy task, Ron had to convince her that he was only weak and just needed some rest but she wanted to give Ron a thorough check up.  
  
Finally Ron had convinced her to give him some of her sleeping draft without the check up and with that Ron ran quickly back up to his dormitory and drank it.  
  
"Tomorrow was going to be a brand-new day" he said to himself over and over. "Lightning can't strike three times in one place"  
  
Within minutes Ron was out like a light.  
  
****************February 2********************  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry  
  
Ron as he opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Short Chapter I know but kind of necessary.  
  
Reviews Welcome! 


	4. Feb 2, Day 4: Think Positive Ron!

A/N: For the last time I do not own Harry Potter, despite all those rumours you keep hearing.  
  
Chapter 4: Day 4, February 2  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and frowned "Errrrrrr, NO" he said quietly.  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."  
  
Ron sat up quickly and asked "Harry, what day is today?"  
  
Harry looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and replied "its February 3rd Ron, why?"  
  
"OH THANK MERLIN!" said Ron who sounded very relieved to hear Harry say that it had been the next day.  
  
"Oops, sorry mate, its actually the 2nd, my fault" said Harry looking at his watch.  
  
Ron's face fell.  
  
"Shut up Harry, that's not funny" said Ron looking at Harry with anger.  
  
"I'm not joking Ron it's the 2nd why? What's so important about the date?" said Harry  
  
Ron did not reply, he rushed out of his bed and turned quickly to look out the window.  
  
From what he saw from the window Ron knew that Harry was not joking and indeed it was February 2nd all over again.  
  
The sky, the mountains, the three birds, Hagrid, the boxes, everything. Ron had remembered everything from the previous three days.  
  
"Bloody hell, not this all over again" moaned Ron  
  
"I'm going to go down stairs and wait for you because I can see that you are not a morning person today" said Harry looking strangely at Ron  
  
Ron ignored Harry and let him go. He sat on his bed with his hands on his head thinking that he must have died and gone to hell because reliving this exact February 2nd over and over again was what he expected hell to be. Ron felt extremely depressed now. It looked as though there was nothing he could.  
  
Ron looked at his watch and he saw that he had 10 minutes left before class started.  
  
"Arghhhhhh" growled Ron "Why does this have to happen to me? I don't deserve this torture"  
  
Ron grabbed all his things and left for the common room. When he got down to the common room, he saw his two best friends standing exactly where they should be and Hermione had that same exact look of anger on her face. "Hermione would not be in a good mood now" Ron thought.  
  
"Here it comes" Ron said to himself  
  
"Where have you been Ron, its ten minutes to nine we're not going to have time for breakfast, come on were due in Potions" said Hermione irritably.  
  
"Hermione I need you to give me a nice hard slap in the face" said Ron  
  
Without hesitation, SLAP!  
  
"That's much better, thanks" moaned Ron "needed to be sure I wasn't dreaming"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Ron?" scowled Hermione  
  
"Nothing Herm, I'm just hurting because I'm starving" said Ron gloomily  
  
Ron knew now that it was Harry's cue to say . . .  
  
"Yea, me too" replied Harry right on time  
  
"I told you Ron that you can't skip breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day so don't complain. In fact I should be the one to complain since I was kind enough to wait for you and ended up missing breakfast myself."  
  
Ron shook his head agreeing as he knew it was no point of arguing with Hermione. Ron was so depressed he didn't even notice that he was supposed to stick out his tongue now and make Hermione run away in disgust. He just continued walking with Harry and Hermione deep in thought about what to do with his situation.  
  
"Why so quiet Ron" said Harry as he and Hermione stopped  
  
"Huh?" replied Ron, he stopped to "I said why so quiet" Harry said again  
  
"Oh no reason Harry, just thinking that's all. Come on we're going to be late" and they started walking again.  
  
Then.........'CRASH'  
  
"Could you be any more clumsy Weasel?" said Malfoy as he got back up.  
  
"Damn it, I forgot" said Ron as he too got up and trying to wipe the hot coffee off himself.  
  
"Forgot what weasel? Forgot that you are a fool."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy, its your fault anyway" snapped Harry  
  
"What's going on here" it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Weasley crashed into me sir, it's his fault" said Malfoy  
  
"That's not true professor" replied Hermione giving Malfoy a death glare  
  
"That's right" said Ron  
  
"That is enough Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor, now get to class before I take more" hissed Snape.  
  
"HA, I thought so" Ron said to himself  
  
Than Ron felt like he had to try something, a little experiment and said "NO, I will not go to class professor. I think I will go to the infirmary and get treated for my burns" said Ron sounding very defiant.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood there looking at Ron in shock. Even Malfoy looked speechless.  
  
Ron did not have any serious burns at all, he just wanted to get the chance to skive off potions.  
  
Snape looked like he was going to explode at Ron for talking back at him and was about to reply but Ron cut in first.  
  
"After all professor, you wouldn't want the faculty and the students to think that you didn't let a student who was badly burned get treated would you?" said Ron now feeling extremely proud of himself.  
  
It took a moment for Snape to reply "Very well Weasley, go to Madam Promfrey and get yourself treated" said Snape calmly but looked murderous. Snape than turned to Harry and Hermione "Get to class now" snarled Snape, completely ignoring the fact that Malfoy should be in Potions class too.  
  
Before Harry went to class he gave Ron a big smile and mouthed 'way to go' while Hermione's jaw was still left hanging as if she was trying to say 'where did that come from.' Ron was smiling to himself while walking to the infirmary, but his smile quickly faded as he regressed back into his depression.  
  
"What's the point trying to be happy anyway? I'm cursed with this time lapse and I don't even know how or why this is happening" said Ron talking to himself.  
  
"I remember the Quidditch World Cup, I remember all the fun we had at the Burrow during that summer. Why couldn't I have those days over and over? Why this day?"  
  
"I remember that Hogsmeade trip I spent alone with Hermione back in third year. That was a 'pretty' good day. Why couldn't I get that day over and over and over . . . WAIT?! What am I thinking? Never mind Ron get that out of your head, she just a friend, just a friend. There's no point anyway she'll never know OR remember, there's never gonna be a tomorrow."  
  
"What would you do if you were stuck in one place and every day was exactly the same, and nothing that you did mattered?" Ron asked himself gloomily.  
  
It was then and there that Ron had a Revelation and he decided to try another experiment on a bigger scale. If there was no tomorrow, than there would be no consequences to face afterwards.  
  
A plan was now in formation. Ron wanted to see if his theory would hold true. If whatever he had planed for the day was going to work, than he would either get off scot free or get into serious trouble the next day. Either way Ron didn't care because in one hand he could have a laugh and continue with the time lapse or in the other hand get into serious trouble but return back to normal time. He had to try it.  
  
Ron turned around and left the infirmary as quick as he could and decided to head back into the potion's classroom with a new lease on life.  
  
Moments later Ron had arrived at the potion's classroom and was extremely out of breath  
  
He opened the door to the classroom and slammed it shut as hard as he could.  
  
The whole class turned around to see what Ron was playing at.  
  
"Sor-ree pro-fess-or, I-came-as soon-as-I-could" said Ron who was now gathering his breath.  
  
"Wouldn't miss this class for all the chocolate frogs in Great Britain sir" said Ron with a grin on his face.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked flabbergasted at Ron's new attitude since he looked so sad this morning.  
  
"Very well Weasley, its about time you got back" said Snape in a deadly calm voice  
  
Ron just stood there and smiled.  
  
Snape looked very taken aback. And than as soon as Ron had taken his seat next to Harry and Hermione he continued with his lesson.  
  
"As I was saying before Mr. Weasley interrupted my lesson. Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to than you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, than the next half will be used to test them." And with that Snape left the classroom just as Ron expected.  
  
Ron wasted no time in getting things set up. "Come on and get over here Neville, you big bear you" said Ron with a big smile across his face.  
  
Neville looked very pleased to have someone want him as a partner, but Ron new that there was no escaping the inevitable and that Neville was going to end up with him anyway.  
  
Ron had all the knowledge now to correctly make a perfect Cruxtitions potion. He had failed twice before but now he had learned from his past mistakes.  
  
"Ron what's gotten into you all of a sudden" said Hermione smiling at Ron  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Ron said playfully as he winked at Hermione which caused her to giggle and blush furiously.  
  
Ron took notice to Hermione's reaction and smiled to himself realizing that it was very unlike him to talk like that to any girl, especially Hermione.  
  
Whatever Ron had planed for Potions today, he was sure Snape would never expect it in a thousand years.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Review 


	5. The Result

Chapter 5: Day 4, February 2  
  
Since Ron was fully prepared for brewing the Cruxtitions potion and knew exactly what to do to get it exactly right he hurried to get his plan into motion. As soon as he finished his potion he started right away on Neville's. It had taken Ron no longer than 20 minutes to get both his and Neville's finished. Which left everyone including Harry and Hermione completely surprised.  
  
"Hey Harry and Seamus, don't add so much octopus tentacle, exactly two and a half pieces should do the trick mates."  
  
"Uh, thanks a bunch Ron" said Harry who was about to add five pieces of octopus tentacle before Ron had stopped him.  
  
Hermione looked impressed.  
  
There was no reason to help Parvati and Dean with their potions because Snape would not be able to get to them anyway. But Ron felt that it would be a nice gesture anyway. As soon as Ron finished helping Lavender, Parvati and Dean with their potions he finally had time to put his plan into motion.  
  
He remembered something interesting that Hermione once told him one time in another Potions class. He remembered that boomslang and snake venom made a very dangerous mix in any potion and would cause the potion to seriously overflow like lava out of a volcano. It had to be mixed extremely carefully. But Ron had absolutely no plan to 'carefully' mix the two.  
  
Ron knew he had to plan this carefully according to the time that was given to him. The deadly mix had to take time to brew with the Cruxtitions potion for it to effetely 'work.' He had calculated that by the time Snape had returned, the explosion would take place almost as soon he finished grading Neville's and his own Cruxtitions potion.  
  
While the Gryffindor's were tending to their own potions Ron carefully gathered up the boomslang and snake venom and made sure he had mixed enough for use.  
  
"What's that your working on there Ron?" asked Neville quietly  
  
"You'll see mate. Can you hand me that beaker please?" whispered Ron not wanting Harry and Hermione to see what he was up to.  
  
Minutes later, Ron had his dangerous mix made and all he needed now was a little diversion.  
  
"Neville I need you to do me a big favour? Snape is going to be coming in from that door in about 15 minutes" said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
"I need you to walk over to the Slytherin side of the class with this beaker of a very weak Cruxtitions potion and drop that beaker on the floor. If I know my fellow Gryffindor's they'll help clean the mess up since Snape would be furious if any serious mess were to be made."  
  
"Um I'm not sure Ron, what's the reason for this" Neville asked while his voice was trembling.  
  
"Listen Neville, we are gonna get that git Malfoy and all the other Slytherins back for all the torture they caused us over the years, not to mention give Snape an enormous headache. Don't worry Neville, I'll take the fall for the whole thing Snape won't even know you had a part in this I swear" said Ron.  
  
"Uh, ok I'll do it" said Neville sounding a little excited.  
  
Ron knew that Neville would do anything to be included in a scheme to get Slytherin's into trouble and especially annoy Snape.  
  
"OK now take this and go" said Ron handing Neville the beaker.  
  
Moments later Neville did exactly what he was suppose to do, and to no surprise to Ron, as soon as the Gryffindor's stopped laughing they helped in the cleanup.  
  
"Longbottom how did you ever get excepted into this school you stupid twit" shouted Malfoy. The extra Cruxtitions potion Neville had spilled went everywhere and the whole class had to scatter to clean it up before Snape came back. Ron was very sneaky in his attempts at cleaning up and it was difficult to get Harry and Hermione not to notice what he was doing since they joined Ron in cleaning up his particular area.  
  
"We better get all of this cleaned up before professor Snape comes back" said Hermione trying to help Ron with a spot in the corner.  
  
With all the help and attention Hermione was giving Ron, he almost completely forgot that he had a job to do.  
  
"Hey Harry I think Neville looks like he needs a bit of a hand mate, I think you and Hermione should help the poor fellow" said Ron sounding like he was urging them to go.  
  
"Yeah your right Ron, we should help Neville clean up his area, he does look like he's having a hard time" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" said Hermione who looked at Ron awkwardly.  
  
Ron was now free to carry out his plot. He went from Slytherin cauldron to Slytherin cauldron sneaking his deadly mix of boomslang and snake venom to each one and passed by making sure no one seen him. He was almost all done when he came across Malfoy's cauldron.  
  
"This is for every time you made Harry, Hermione and myself miserable" said Ron as he added every bit of mix he had left.  
  
"What did you put in Malfoy's cauldron Ron" said Harry eying Ron suspiciously  
  
Ron grinned mischievously "You'll see mate, It'll be good. Come on, Snape will be back in a few minutes."  
  
Harry gave a laugh and joked "ok Ron I hope you didn't do anything that would get you expelled"  
  
"I doesn't matter either way Harry, but we'll see" mumbled Ron  
  
"What did you say?" asked Harry  
  
"Uh nothing come on, Snape's gonna be here any minute" said Ron quickly  
  
"What were you two talking about earlier?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ron was......" said Harry but Ron nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
"I was wondering where to put these dirty rags away and Harry was telling me to put it in the corner" said Ron  
  
Hermione looked like she didn't believe him but before she could respond Snape entered the classroom and looked around at the Slytherins with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Keep smiling professor" said Ron very quietly to himself.  
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potion's brewer." Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face.  
  
"Never changes a damn thing" Ron thought as he carefully observed Snape's actions  
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger's and Brown's."  
  
Their potions were tested and Hermione received a full ten marks again, while Lavender instead of receiving seven like the previous times, received ten marks for her Cruxtitions potion.  
  
Snape gave Lavender a puzzled look "very surprising Ms Brown, very surprising indeed"  
  
Next Snape moved onto Harry and Seamus' table and gave Harry his superior look.  
  
"Well lets see how Potter and Finnigan's potion fare" said Snape with a smile across his face. "Drink Finnigan's potion Potter. And you, drink Potter's potion Mr Finnigan " said Snape  
  
The potion both Harry and Seamus made were exactly perfect and Snape was forced to give it a ten out of ten just like Lavender's and Hermione's.  
  
Malfoy did not look pleased, and neither did Snape.  
  
Ron gave a thumbs up to Harry and Seamus.  
  
"I don't know how you did it Potter, but you are very fortunate to get this mark" said Snape as he walked away and headed toward Ron and Neville's table.  
  
"Now I believe that this streak of Gryffindor's is going to be ending right now" said Snape almost laughing as he looked at Neville.  
  
"Drink Weasley's potion Longbottom and lets see how he did" said Snape with a smirk.  
  
Ron had joined the rest of his Gryffindor's in the perfect ten club. Ron's potion had been made and brewed perfectly just like the other potions Ron had helped excluding Hermione's.  
  
Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's gave Ron an applause. While the rest of the Slytherin's just stood by their cauldrons and frowned  
  
"I don't believe it" shouted Snape "Weasley you must have done something wrong, this is mad"  
  
"What's the matter Professor, didn't you think we were capable of brewing a Cruxtitions potion?" said Ron smiling.  
  
Snape didn't respond to Ron's comments, he took Neville's Cruxtitions potion-filled goblet and shoved it in Ron's hands.  
  
"Drink, Longbottoms potion Weasley, NOW" hissed Snape.  
  
Ron finished Neville's goblet and as soon as he did he said "ahhhhhhhhh, refreshing"  
  
Snape took a while to see if Neville's potion had affected Ron in any way and to check if the potion in the cauldron had been brewed properly but it was no use, Neville's potion was exactly perfect and exactly the way it should have reacted with the drinker.  
  
Malfoy looked completely shocked.  
  
Snape's eyes were expanded. For the first time Snape was completely speechless. Neville had received a perfect mark in potions.  
  
The entire Gryffindor class erupted in cheer for Neville and completely engulfed him, giving Neville pats on the back and handshakes.  
  
"Way to go Neville" shouted Harry in all the excitement.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Neville" squealed Hermione.  
  
"Great job mate" said Dean patting Neville on the back.  
  
Neville looked like he was going to pass out from all the excitement and all the complements he had been receiving. Both Parvati and Lavender had kissed Neville at the same time on each cheek.  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Snape "Just because Longbottom finally did something right does not give you the right to carry on in my class. 50 points from Gryffindor" said Snape angrily.  
  
It was the Slytherin's turn to laugh but it didn't last long because after they started something occurred.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
All the Slytherin cauldrons had exploded with great force that shook the entire classroom. Potions were flowing out from every Slytherin cauldron, spilling everywhere and covering the entire classroom with Cruxtitions potion.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and the entire class had taken refuge under the desks and when it was safe to come up Ron looked up from his desk he had seen the biggest mess ever created in a classroom.  
  
"Whoa" said Dean and Seamus at the same time.  
  
The entire classroom had looked like a complete mess. The Cruxtitions potion covered every inch of the place, all the Slytherin caldrons had melted, and Snape had been knocked ten feet into the air landing on his desk breaking it.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione?" asked Ron and she nodded yes. "Harry?" asked Ron "I'm fine mate" replied Harry.  
  
Ron was trying to look concerned for what just happened but was too overwhelmed with joy at the gigantic mess that he had created. Ron had not expected the mix to work so well.  
  
"Who . . . who . . . who was responsible for this" said Snape recovering and looking like he was going to rip apart the person who was responsible.  
  
The bell rang for the end of class but they were all held back by Snape.  
  
No one answered, Ron got the feeling that everyone was still too shocked to even listen to what Snape was saying.  
  
"I SAID WHO WAS THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" shouted Snape. He looked around the class and everyone looked like they were all innocent, even Ron. Than Snape turned to Harry.  
  
"POTTER! I know it was you, and I'm going to have you expelled for this potter mark my words."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a concerned look and Ron knew what he had to do.  
  
Ron Spoke up "It's not Harry's fault Snape, Harry had nothing to do with it"  
  
"And I suppose you can tell me who was responsible Weasley?" replied Snape with a glint of rage in his eye.  
  
"Yes sir I can, It was all my doing" said Ron.  
  
Hermione had not expected Ron to say that and tried to convince Ron to take back what he had just said.  
  
"No Hermione, It was all my doing" said Ron giving her an 'its-going-to-be- fine' look  
  
Snape turned back and forth from Harry to Ron. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen a student do Weasley, the rest of you get out of my sight" said Snape  
  
The whole class left the classroom as fast as they could while Harry and Hermione stayed behind.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of my sight and go to your next class, 25 points from Gryffindor" hissed Snape and with that Harry and Hermione had no choice but to leave. Ron gave them a smile and waved bye.  
  
Harry and Hermione had worried looks on their faces as they left the class. Ron was certain they were thinking he would be expelled for this.  
  
He turned back to face Snape who looked as though he was going to kill Ron with his bare hands. Ron couldn't help but smile even more.  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N: That was fun to write. Thanks For all the Reviews, Keep them coming 


	6. Dumbledore

Chapter 6: Day 4, February 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would wipe that stupid smile off that face of yours Weasley, what you did in my classroom is no laughing matter" said Snape icily.  
  
  
  
"Well I thought it was quite funny myself. Don't you have a sense of humour?" replied Ron still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Weasley, it would be so easy to expel you from Hogwarts and be rid of you" said Snape  
  
  
  
"Well . . . " said Ron sounding hopeful  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna expel you Weasley. I'm not even going to tell the headmaster what you did today" said Snape.  
  
  
  
Ron was now eyeing Snape wondering if he had heard him correctly. "What did you say professor?"  
  
"You heard me Weasley" replied Snape  
  
"What's the catch?" said Ron narrowing his eyes  
  
"The Catch is Mr Weasley, is that for the rest of this year you are to serve detention with me every night in the dungeons. And believe me, before this year is over you will wish expulsion."  
  
  
  
This made Ron very upset, but then he realized that it was possible that by this time tomorrow Snape would have forgotten everything and Ron would be doomed to once again repeat this day.  
  
"No problem professor, I'd be glad to serve detention every night" smiled Ron  
  
  
  
Ron's lack of disappointment seemed to send Snape back into a dreadful mood. "Very well Mr. Weasley, you can forget about the rest of your school day and get to work on cleaning my classroom, no magic."  
  
"But, but what about lunch? I'm not doing a thing until I eat" snapped Ron who technically never ate anything in days.   
  
"You are not in a position to make demands Weasley. Now get to work or I'll make sure you'll..."  
  
"You'll do what?" replied Ron   
  
Snape was very taken aback at Ron's apparent problem with authority and decided that he was not going to let Ron push him around.  
  
  
  
"Very well Weasley I gave you the chance, I gave you opportunity to save yourself and now it is apparent that you do not want redemption. I will report this to the Headmaster and he will take care of you himself." growled Snape.  
  
  
  
"Finally, that's the most intelligent thing I've heard from you Snape"  
  
  
  
Snape looked at Ron in amazement.   
  
"Come with me Weasley, NOW" shouted Snape.  
  
Ron spent about an hour waiting by the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron figured that Snape was in Dumbledore's office alone to talk to the Headmaster about what he did in the potions class earlier this morning and to discuss his punishment or even expulsion.   
  
  
  
Ron was thinking about what he had done today and the fact that it had been the most exciting and scariest day of his life. Not only did Ron suddenly develop a backbone when it came to putting up with Snape, he had also done things that he thought he could never do like correctly make a complicated potion like the Cruxtitions potion and also helping Neville get a moment in the spotlight.  
  
  
  
The fact that Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor's that Snape tested all had perfect marks on their potion brought a smile to his face.   
  
  
  
He had also thought about Hermione, true she was one of his best friends but was that all he wanted?  
  
  
  
"She's my best friend Ron, don't think about her that way. She's probably not interested it you anyway" Ron told himself.  
  
"But what if. . ."  
  
Whatever Ron was thinking at the moment was put on hold because Snape had come out of the office with a nasty look on his face.  
  
"The Headmaster would like to see you now Weasley" growled Snape.  
  
Ron got up out of his chair and winked at Snape as he headed toward Dumbledore's office. Snape didn't say anything to Ron but Ron could hear Snape making a 'grrrrr' sound as he left.   
  
  
  
Ron took a deep breath as he entered to office. He was greeted by professor Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk. Ron couldn't tell wether or not Dumbledore was angry or disappointed but felt that the headmaster would be surely give him a telling off.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, please come sit down." said Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Sir I know you must feel extremely disappointed in me now. Please let me explain myself before you hand out my punishment" said Ron very quickly.  
  
Dumbledore gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"Well sir this might sound completely nutters but it's like this. I've been stuck repeating this day February 2nd for the past 4 days" explained Ron.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "go on Mr. Weasley."  
  
"I keep waking up at exactly 8:30AM and the day starts off just like the previous February 2nd's. I seem to be the only one remembering the time lapse sir. I wake up, and all the events occur all over again. It's like there's no tomorrow and no one but me knows or senses it" said Ron hysterically.  
  
"That's why I had to see sir what would happen if I were to do something outrageous. Since I'm convinced that no one will remember the next day."   
  
"I see" said Dumbledore  
  
"Sir I know this sounds very batty, but I think you know me better than that sir. I would never do something like this if I wasn't strongly compelled to do so. I want to get out of this time warp sir" said Ron sounding gloomy.  
  
"Is that all Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Ron let out a sigh and put his head down "I guess so Professor"  
  
"Well than Mr. Weasley I have a few words of my own. I believe you Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore.  
  
Ron looked up and was ecstatic. "You do sir?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley I believe you. I know that you are not the kind of student that would normally cause that much trouble. And I don't blame you in the fact that you seem to be reliving the same day over and over again causing something drastic."   
  
"Sir do you know what's the cause of this time warp?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron for a moment and replied "no, I'm sorry Mr. Weasley I do not"  
  
  
  
Ron's stomach churned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley my guess is that this is some kind of powerful magic that has been placed onto you."  
  
  
  
"Well is there anyway to stop it" Ron said eagerly   
  
"I'm afraid I'm not the one to help you Mr.Weasley. The only person that can stop this is you."  
  
"But sir I don't even know why this is happening or how" said Ron a bit angry  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave Ron an understanding smile "I know how you must feel Mr. Weasley. My best advise I can give you is that you have to make the best of the situation that is put forth onto you. Time is a tricky thing"  
  
"Time is infinite and precious Mr. Weasley. It is not time that is using you, it is you that is using time. In order to help yourself, you must use time to your advantage."   
  
  
  
If Ron was feeling confused before it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Ron wanted to ask more questions but he knew that his time was up.  
  
"Now Mr. Weasley, I will not be expelling you as I have already told Professor Snape. But he has requested that you spend the rest of the day in his supervision"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Ron nodding.  
  
"It won't be so terrible Mr. Weasley, after all you will have a fresh start tomorrow" said Dumbledore and smiled at Ron.   
  
"Yes sir" said Ron quietly and nodded.  
  
"Off you go than" said Dumbledore still smiling.  
  
  
  
Ron left the Headmasters office feeling lost and confused by Dumbledore's words. He was about to head down to the Great Hall for some food when he found Snape waiting for him.  
  
"Well Weasley it seems the Headmaster has decided to be merciful and not rid us of your stupidity. However as of now you are in my supervision and that means you are to serve the most severe detentions for the rest of the school year" snarled Snape.  
  
  
  
Ron just stared at Snape not saying a word  
  
"Weasley your actions today have permitted me to use the old dungeon cells again. You will go there and spend the remainder of the day and the night in confinement" said Snape with a grin.  
  
"Are you serious?" said Ron   
  
"I am dead serious Weasley" sneered Snape.   
  
"You will have the opportunity to think about your actions while in the dungeons. And let us hope that spending the night there alone will knock some sense into that small brain of yours "  
  
  
  
Ron thought about this for a moment, and finally decided that he had enough excitement to last him today, so he agreed to the lock up.  
  
  
  
Ron had never been a cell before, but figured that it would be a lot cleaner than the one he was registered to. The cell was not your ordinary muggle police cell. It was dark, damp, dirty, and smelled extremely fowl.   
  
"I have to spend the night in here?" asked Ron.  
  
"YES" said Snape with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
  
  
Ron gave a long whistle than said "Whoa, a five star cell hey?"   
  
  
  
Snape shoved Ron into the cell, slammed the door shut and put a charm on the lock.  
  
"I will collect you at 8AM tomorrow morning Weasley " said Snape as he headed for the door  
  
"No need to pro-fess-sor, I kind of like it down here in this cozy cell, there's no need to rush me out of here that early tomorrow morning" yelled a smiling Ron making sure Snape could hear him and trying to further push Snape's buttons once more before he left.  
  
Snape stopped for a moment and than turned to face Ron. He opened his mouth but never said anything; he just clenched his teeth, snarled and left slamming the door.  
  
  
  
Ron tried the best he could to make the old mouldy bed as clean and as comfortable as possible, than lied down on the bed.  
  
  
  
Ron laid there in his cell for the rest of the day and spent hours and hours on end thinking of various things like Harry and the dark lord, Quidditch, his family, etc. When occupied his time by thinking about Harry's situation with the dark lord and how Harry was going to overcome this, he began thinking why.   
  
"Why am I thinking of the dark lord? Looks as though that day won't ever come" said Ron talking to himself.  
  
"No, no I have to think positively that I'm going to get of out this time warp."  
  
  
  
Ron thought "Will I wake up tomorrow and start February 2nd all over again or will tomorrow actually happen?"   
  
  
  
Than his mind wandered to Dumbledore and what he had said earlier. He remembered the Headmaster saying "You have to make the best of the situation that is put forth onto you."  
  
  
  
"Time is infinite and precious Mr. Weasley. It is not time that is using you, it is you that is using time. In order to help yourself, you must use time to your advantage."  
  
  
  
Ron's Head was beginning to hurt with the words that professor Dumbledore had said to him earlier.  
  
  
  
Than to relieve his pain his mind wandered to Hermione.   
  
"Damn" he thought.  
  
"She could be so annoying, and yet so nice. Why do we always have to argue about everything? She's probably still owling that bloody Krum."   
  
"Stop Ron stop. Don't do this. Don't add this to your list or worries. She's not interested and neither am I" he said trying to convince himself that he's not interested in Hermione Granger in any way but as a friend.  
  
Ron's eye's began to get rather heavy and yawned. "Still though, what would happen if Hermione and I.....?"   
  
  
  
Before he could finish what he was saying Ron fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry.   
  
Ron opened his eyes and they were as wide saucers.   
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.  
  
Please continue to Review. 


	7. Feb 2, Day 5: Brand New Day

Disclaimer: I've been doing a lot of soul searching the past few days and I've discovered something about myself: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Day 5, February 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***February 2***  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said Harry.   
  
  
  
Ron opened his eyes and they were as wide saucers.   
  
  
  
Moments later Harry was grabbing all of Ron's Blankets and throwing them onto his own bed.  
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
  
  
Ron jolted up from his bed which startled Harry and asked excitedly "what's the date Harry?"  
  
Harry still trying to gather himself from the fright that Ron just gave him replied "its February 2nd you stupid git. You didn't have to scare me like that"  
  
"Do you remember the mess I made yesterday in potions? Has Snape been up here to look for me?" asked Ron very fast.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about mate? You never made a mess in potions yesterday and why the hell would Snape be looking for you?" said Harry  
  
  
  
"Yeeeeeeeee YES! OH YES YES! HA HA! " shouted Ron jumping up and down shaking his fists.   
  
"Ron what is going on? Why are you so happy?"  
  
  
  
Ron didn't answer Harry, he ran toward the window, looked out and beamed at the sight that he saw.  
  
"I did it, I got away with everything I did yesterday. Ah, look at the shy and the mountain's Harry. Cue the birds, cue Hagrid coming out, puts down the boxes, and go back inside to get more . . . " said Ron as he looked out the window surveying everything.  
  
"What is it with you today Ron and what did you get away with yesterday? Are you feeling ill or something?" asked Harry sounding worried.  
  
"Nothings the matter Harry, in fact I feel born again" replied Ron still smiling  
  
"Well I'm going to go down stairs and wait for you because I can see that you are not a morning person today" said Harry looking strangely at Ron once again.  
  
"No need to mate, just give me a few seconds and I'll be set; I'm starving" said Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
And sure enough within a minute Ron was all set and ready to go down to breakfast.  
  
"Whoa that was quick, its 8:35" said Harry.  
  
"Well I'm starving, I feel as though I haven't eaten in days" said Ron smiling.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry found Hermione in the common room waiting for them as usual and as usual Ron noticed that Hermione was exactly where she was suppose to be standing.  
  
"Good morning guys"said Hermione   
  
"Morning" said Harry  
  
"Morning Herm, and yes it is a good morning" said Ron beaming at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback and turned to look at Harry for an explanation. Harry shrugged and shook his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
On their way to the Great Hall Hermione smiled and said "there's something different about you today Ron, what's got you so happy today? I thought I heard you shouting today"  
  
"Well Hermione what's not to be happy about today or life in general? It's a gorgeous day, the sun is shining, I can't hear them but I'm sure the birds are singing, and I have my two best friends in the world with me by my side. Shouldn't I feel happy about that?" said Ron smiling grabbing both Harry and Hermione each by the shoulder.  
  
Hermione was at a lost for words. She just walked on giggling.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head "stop it mate, your going to make me cry"  
  
"Well excuse me for being positive" said Ron roaring with laughter  
  
  
  
  
  
All three of them continued to the Great Hall joking and laughing. When they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Ron wasted no time in digging into his breakfast. He piled tons of toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, and hash browns onto his plate as if he were at a buffet. In the end his plate had looked like a miniature volcano.   
  
  
  
"Hungry?" asked Harry laughing  
  
"Yeah, very" replied Ron stuffing hash browns and eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Uh, Ron I think that's going to make you sick" said Hermione  
  
"Non sense" said Ron his mouth stuffed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's continued to stare at Ron unbelievingly as he finished his forth plate of his mountain of toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, and hash browns. As soon as Ron finished his forth helping, he started on his bowl of porridge.   
  
  
  
Ron was eating at a lightning fast pace and was too busy to notice all the eyes upon him. When he finished his third bowl of porridge he looked up and said "what?" while wiping his mouth   
  
"That was some.....uh, some meal huh?" said Harry   
  
"Yeah, it was excellent. Time to go to potions now?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, we should get a move on its ten minutes to nine" said Hermione still looking at Ron  
  
"Perfect, gotta catch Snape before it's too late" said Ron as he got up.   
  
"What? Why do we have to catch Snape?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have to do something, come on lets go" said Ron as he grabbed his books.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait Ron, not so fast" yelled Hermione as she ran to keep up with the two. Ron finally stopped but they were not at the entrance to the potions classroom. They were standing at the same place where Snape was suppose to come up and catch them standing around.  
  
"Ok ok, we just made it" said Ron.  
  
"Alright Ron what's going on? What do you want with Snape? We're not even at the potions classroom yet" said Harry   
  
"Snape will be here any moment now" said Ron with a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Potter, Weasley What's going on here" it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Nothing sir, just stoped to tie my shoe." lied Harry.   
  
  
  
Ron smiled as Snape showed up just in time to snarl at the three and Harry said what he was suppose to say.  
  
"Well that are you two waiting for?" growled Snape.   
  
"Sorry sir" replied Ron and Harry  
  
  
  
But instead of going ahead of Snape, Ron politely said "After you Professor Snape" and put out his arm to politely direct the professor to go ahead of him. Snape gave Ron a grunt and walked ahead of the trio.   
  
"Fools first" Ron thought to himself smiling as he put down his arm and followed Snape.  
  
"That was awfully polite of you Ron, showing respect like that to Snape of all people" said Hermione beaming at Ron.   
  
"Yeah" said Harry rasing his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't say I'm nice yet you guys, just wait" said Ron with a grin as the three followed behind Snape.  
  
  
  
Than 'CRASH!'   
  
  
  
Snape's upper half was drenched in hot coffee. But by the looks of it his head took most of it.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, Mr. Malfoy look at what you've done. You got hot coffee all over my face and robes you stupid boy" snarled Snape getting up.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry professor, I didn't mean to, it was an accident sir" said Malfoy quickly sounding very sorry.  
  
  
  
Ron couldn't help but laugh. He let out a roar of laughter while Harry too was trying to hold in a laugh but it was too much as Ron was not helping the situation and Harry let out a roar also. The boys fell to the floor laughing while Hermione just giggled and left quickly for the potions classroom to escape the upcoming wrath of Snape.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH, STOP IT NOW!" shouted Snape.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry both stopped laughing as they got up but still had a fit of giggles.   
  
"Sorry Professor" they both said still holding back a laugh.  
  
"Oh you two will be sorry all right, since you both think that this is so funny you can also laugh at the punishment that I'm going to give you" yelled Snape  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a week's worth of detention for the both of you" hissed Snape  
  
"Yes sir" said Ron and Harry   
  
"Now get to class" barked Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry quickly went to class still howling at the incident with Malfoy and Snape. It was worth it just to see Snape drenched in hot coffee. As soon as the boy entered the potions class they seated themselves next to Hermione and wasted no time in telling her what happened afterwards.  
  
"Well of course he was going to give you a week's worth of detention. You laughed at his misfortune" said Hermione laughing  
  
"By the way Ron, how did you plan that whole thing anyway Ron?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah how did you know that was going to happen?" asked Harry   
  
"What do you mean?" replied Ron trying to look innocent.  
  
"Well Ron you were very anxious to meet with Snape after you had finished your breakfast, you said you had to do something and you did gesture Snape to go on ahead when he stopped us in the corridor" said Hermione as Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh, um, well the thing is that. . ." Ron never got the chance to answer because Snape had just entered the classroom looking very surly.  
  
  
  
"Pop test"said Snape but there was no smirk on his face this time as Ron noticed.   
  
"Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to than you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, than the next half will be used to test them."   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" said Ron to himself  
  
Snape layed out his lesson plan for the day and bolted out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well are you going to tell me how you did it?" asked Hermione  
  
"Sorry Herms, got some serious work to do, I'll tell you both later. Oy Neville, get over here mate" said Ron  
  
  
  
Neville joined Ron at his table looking relieved to have Ron as his partner.   
  
"Should I do it again? Snape would defiantly not be pleased" said Ron  
  
"Do what again Ron?" asked Neville  
  
"Oh nothing Neville I was just daydreaming that's all. Should we get down to work than?" replied Ron.  
  
"Yeah alright, sure thing Ron" said Neville  
  
  
  
Ron had no plans this time to test Snape's reaction to another explosion. Instead he very slowly worked on his potion and once again helped Neville with his. But Ron was not interested in really helping the others this time, not even Harry.   
  
"This isn't going to affect Harry's mark. I mean by this time tomorrow he'll be doing it again" Ron said to himself.  
  
  
  
The only reason Ron decided to help Neville was because Ron didn't want to past out like he knew he would if Neville did it on his own.  
  
  
  
While Neville was working on his potion Ron couldn't help but stare at some of the girls that were in his class.   
  
"You know Neville, I never realized that Parvati looked that pretty, Lavender too. Ever think of trying to get a girlfriend Neville?"   
  
Neville blushed and turned into a human tomato "um, no I don't think I'd be able to get a girl Ron. I'm not, well you know. . . handsome"   
  
"That's not a very positive attitude Neville. Come on, why don't you ask a girl out?" said Ron  
  
"No, I don't think so Ron" said Neville  
  
"Well mate I think its high time I start to change my attitude about the opposite sex" said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Ok Ron whatever you say" said Neville shaking his head smiling.   
  
"I mean I don't even know anything about the females in our year. I should get to know them a little better huh?"  
  
Another plan or experiment was now in formation in Ron's head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that would be a start I guess" said Neville. "But what about asking Hermione out, aren't you two best friends?"  
  
"Yeah but that's just it, we're just best friends Neville" said Ron not really wanting to believe in his own words.  
  
Ron glanced at his watch and noticed he had loads of time left before Snape came back to test their potions.   
  
  
  
"Neville watch our potions will you? Don't do anything but keep watch because I've got everything under control" said Ron.  
  
Neville nodded and Ron left to head over to Hermione and Lavender's table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey girls. How's it going?" said Ron   
  
"Hello Ron" said Hermione surprised to see Ron at their table.  
  
"Everything's going great Ron, thanks. How about you and Neville?" asked Lavender smiling at Ron. Hermione frowned.   
  
"Oh Neville and I have things under control over there I think" replied Ron giving Lavender a charming smile which caused her to blush and giggle.   
  
Hermione didn't look to pleased with the flirting going on between Ron and Lavender but she just kept quiet, observed and frowned at the two.  
  
"Ok Ron Weasley time to turn on that ole Weasley charm your brothers told you about" Ron said to himself   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Lavender . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, don't stop. Reviews encourage me want to write more.  
  
Also I try to introduce an important element for Ron in every chapter so it makes every chapter important later.   
  
If Ron seems OOC in the next few chapters, well its because he's stuck in a place where nothing seems to matter therefore he will want to try things he never before thought of doing(i.e potions explosion)  
  
Isn't that what everyone would do?  
  
Q: What would I do if I was stuck in one place where nothing mattered?   
  
A: I'd eat everything in sight.  
  
I'm not sure if it's clear yet but this IS a Ron/Hermione fic.  
  
If it seems like I'm weaving a web, don't worry it'll all become untangled in the end. Just hang in there. I'm going to make Ron learn something.   
  
And yes there is a reason for this time lapse.   
  
And yes Ron will get to have Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology soon, very soon.  
  
I haven't decided if I want to write another chapter now or after The Order of the Phoenix comes out. I want to enjoy reading it so I won't be writing for about a week or so. But if there's interest in this fic I would be glad to post another chapter or even 2 before the 21st of June. 


	8. Setting Up a Date with Lavender?

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K.R therefore I have no claim to Harry Potter, plot or characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Day 5, February 2 . . . continued  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Lavender, it has just occurred to me that I know nothing about you at all. I'd like to change that if you don't mind" Ron said with a sincere look on his face.  
  
Hermione's face shot up from her book and stared daggers at Ron. Ron and Lavender however didn't seem to notice. However Harry did notice and was very interested in what Ron was playing at with Lavender. Harry wore a grin as Hermione looked furious at Lavender's response.  
  
  
  
"Um, that's nice to hear Ron, I would like to get to know you better as well" replied Lavender giggling and blushing furiously.   
  
"Great, sounds like fun. What are you doing after classes today?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, I'm not doing anything today after classes. Maybe we can go for a walk around the school?" asked Lavender  
  
"Sounds like a date than" said Ron smiling.  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly jumped in "No Ron! Didn't you say that you and Harry had Divination homework to finish up today? And what about that transfiguration assignment you have yet to start?"   
  
Lavender frowned at Hermione for suggesting unfinished homework to Ron.   
  
"Ah but I have all my homework finished Hermione" said Ron sounding proud.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped and looked shocked. "Since when did you finish your homework early" asked Hermione.  
  
"Since I made plans with Lavender" said Ron winking at Lavender.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked completely caught off guard and was about to open her mouth to say something but Ron was first.  
  
"Ok Lavender I'll see you after classes" said Ron  
  
"That would be great" replied Lavender.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron left Hermione and Lavender's table and headed toward his own when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Wow Ron what was that all about back there?" asked Harry   
  
"Nothing Mate, just talking to Lavender that's all" said Ron  
  
"It looked as though you were asking her out on a date Ron" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say it's a date Harry, just a friendly hello. I'm only trying to get to know her better that's all" said Ron. Harry didn't look too convinced and continued to grin at Ron.   
  
"Smooth as a baby's bottom Ron" Harry laughed  
  
"Huh?" said Ron looking confused.  
  
"Never mind" Harry waved off  
  
"Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to do the same. I don't know anything about the girls in our year Harry and I'll bet 50 galleons you don't either" Ron said ignoring Harry's last comment.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry stopped talking and turned. They noticed girls were now looking at both of them. Most of them were giggling and whispering in each others ears but Hermione looked a little irritated and Ron noticed her giving him a cold look.  
  
Harry turned a little red from the attention the girls seem to be giving and decided to change the topic of their conversation a little.   
  
"You know when you were talking to Lavender? Well Hermione looked absolutely furious Ron" said Harry quietly giving Ron a teasing look.  
  
"Nah., she's probably mad that I had all my homework finished before her" said Ron.  
  
"I doubt that's the reason Ron" grinned Harry. "By the way can I copy your Divination homework?"  
  
"Nope, I don't have it finished" replied Ron quietly  
  
"But you told Hermione that you . . ."  
  
"I know that's what I said Harry, but I only said that to get Hermione off my back."   
  
  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head side to side while Ron went back to his table to check up on Neville.  
  
"Hey Neville, how's it going?" asked Ron sounding happy.  
  
"It's going good, I just kept watching and stirring the potion like you said" replied Neville.  
  
  
  
Ron smiled and gave Neville a pat on the back.   
  
"What happened with Lavender?" asked Neville smiling  
  
"Well we're going out for a walk around the grounds after classes are finished" said Ron still smiling.   
  
"Aren't you worried about the cold?" asked Neville  
  
"Nah., if it's too cold than we'll just come inside the castle and walk around" replied Ron.   
  
"You've got guts mate, no trouble to tell you're a Gryffindor" said Neville.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes had passed and Ron was getting bored so he decided to talk to Neville. He did not know a lot about him either even though they had shared the same dormitory for years.  
  
"Neville, what are your interests?" asked Ron out of the blue.  
  
Neville looked taken aback at Ron's sudden question and interest. Neville had never been the kind of person to draw a lot of friends at Hogwarts, especially friends who looked as though he was interesting.  
  
"Uh I don't know, lots of things I suppose" said Neville getting a little shy again.  
  
"Well of course there are a lot of things Neville, specify" said Ron.  
  
"Uh, um well I like exploding snap" said Neville  
  
"Well we all like that game mate" said Ron.  
  
"I like chocolate frogs too. I have about 996 cards now and need only four more to complete the set" said Neville.   
  
"Really that's great mate, which one's do you need?" asked Ron  
  
"I need Morgan the ugly, Dervish the terrible, Gwendolyn the white, and Merlin" said Neville.   
  
"Wow that's cool, Merlin is awfully rare though but I only have one of him and I don't have Morgan but I do have two each of Dervish and Gwendolyn. I can trade you sometime" said Ron  
  
"Wow that would be great Ron, thanks mate" said Neville very excitedly.   
  
"What about school, what subjects do you like?" asked Ron changing the subject.  
  
"Well I really like Herbology" said Neville  
  
"Really? I never knew that. Are you any good in Professor Sprout's class?" asked Ron.  
  
Neville was about to respond to Ron's question but Snape had just entered the classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape looked around at the Slytherins with a half smile on his face once again.  
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potion's brewer." Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face. Neville finched once again.  
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger and Brown's" said Snape  
  
Once again Hermione received a full ten marks, while Lavender received the same seven marks she was suppose to receive without Ron's help. Lavender's potion had once again made Hermione's eyes bloodshot for 15 minutes.   
  
Ron gave a Lavender a comforting smile while Hermione, her eyes still bloodshot looked murderous and it was about a million times worst with bloodshot eyes looking angrily at you. Ron noticing her evil looking stare quickly wiped his smile away, mouthed sorry and gave her a comforting smile too. Hermione didn't look any happier.  
  
Harry and Seamus were both next to be tested and both got five marks each for their potions. Again for adding way too much octopus tentacle and causing them both to exhale smoke. Ron didn't worry.   
  
"This won't affect Harry's mark" Ron thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Snape was now on his way over to Ron and Neville's table. He had the glint in his eye Ron noticed, probably because Snape figured Neville would fail his potion horribly.  
  
"Drink Weasley's potion Longbottom and lets see how well he did" said Snape with a smirk.  
  
Neville drank Ron's potion and he had shown all the right symptoms required after drinking a properly brewed Cruxtitions potion. To everyone's surprise except Ron's, he had received a full 10 marks on his potion. Snape was shocked.  
  
"I don't believe it" muttered Snape and gave Ron a suspicious look. "This is most unexpected Weasley. But don't expect to for you and Potter to get out of your week long detentions" snarled Snape.  
  
Ron shot a glance over to Harry who gave a thumbs up while Lavender gave a big smile. Even Hermione cracked a little smile too, which Ron noticed looked really weird with her eyes still a little bloodshot.  
  
  
  
Clearly Snape was not impressed with Ron at all. He took Neville's Cruxtitions potion-filled goblet and shoved it in Ron's hands.   
  
"Drink, Longbottom's potion Weasley, NOW" hissed Snape.  
  
Ron took a big gulp and Snape took a while to see how Neville's potion had affected Ron. To Snape's surprise the potion was not perfect but at least it was suffice. Ron didn't pass out like before, instead the only problem Neville's potion had been the sensitivity factor the drinker was suppose to show. Snape gave Neville a seven at which it made Neville look ecstatic. Ron didn't fully help Neville with his potion but had done enough not to make him pass out like before. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's didn't look too happy about this.  
  
"Good job Neville" said Ron   
  
"Thanks Ron" replied Neville still looking very happy with his potion's mark.  
  
"This is the best I've seen from you Longbottom. I knew you had to get something right one of these days" said Snape. He didn't sound like his hateful self nor did he sound pleased.  
  
  
  
Snape was about to head over to another table but the bell rang right on time.   
  
"I'll test the rest of the potions next class" growled Snape.  
  
"History of Magic next?" asked Ron already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, lets get this stuff packed up and go" said Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all got their things together, left the potions class and continued to History of Magic. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"You know I'm really proud of you Ron. The Cruxtitions potion is a very difficult potion to brew" said Hermione while walking to History on Magic.  
  
"Thanks Hermione" smiled Ron.  
  
"Wish I could have done better though" said Harry gloomily.  
  
"Its not so bad mate, this mark won't have any effect anyway" said Ron trying to cheer Harry up.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron, of course this mark is important" said Hermione  
  
Ron had slipped up and almost told them about his 'time' situation but quickly recovered "just trying to cheer the guy up Hermione jeez"  
  
Hermione looked sorry "gosh I'm sorry Harry"   
  
But Harry quickly waved it off "its all right Hermione, I know you didn't mean to sound negative" Harry said and grinned.   
  
"Besides, Ron's the man of the hour" said Harry laughing  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" asked Ron  
  
"Well that stunt you pulled with Lavender earlier was very unexpected mate" replied Harry  
  
"Oh, well . . ." Ron said going a little red  
  
"Yes Ron that WAS some stunt you pulled in potions. Since when did you start gaining interest in Lavender?" asked Hermione who looked a little suspicious.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up at Hermione's question   
  
"Well it's not that big a deal. I just want to know more about the people in our house that's all. I mean, it wouldn't hurt tying to be friendly and I don't know a thing about Lavender" said Ron a little embarrassed now.  
  
"Oh, I see" said Hermione not looking pleased but kept quiet the rest of the way to History of Magic.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione entered History of Magic and took their seats. Moments later Professor Binns entered the class by coming through the chalk board and started his lesson.  
  
Every time Ron faced History of Magic he thought it was the most boring thing that anyone could be subjected to and of course this History of Magic lesson was no different. It was the same exact lesson and Ron was not surprised at what Professor Binns was teaching once again.  
  
"Who can tell me who the first Minister for Magic was?"  
  
During the previous lessons, Hermione's hand was the only one to raise in the entire class but this time Ron joined into the mix.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Syrian Kraal, was the first Minister for Magic sir" said Ron  
  
"Yes correct Mr. Weasley now who can . . ." Professor Binns was about to ask the class what Syrian Kraal was famous for when Ron cut him off and answered Binns' unfinished question.  
  
"Minister Syrian Kraal served only four years in office and he was forced to resign after it was discovered that he was receiving bribes from Damian Regal, the head of Gringotts Bank."  
  
Professor Binns looked very taken aback and Ron knew that he gave way too much information than needed, in fact the whole class now stared at Ron. In the corner of his eye he could see Hermione quickly ruffling through her text book to see if Ron was right.  
  
"Er, um, uh that is correct Mr. Weasley. Very well done I must say, 15 points to Gryffindor" said Professor Binns.  
  
Ron smiled and was very pleased with himself. He had received 5 more points than Hermione would have if she were to answer the question like the previous times.   
  
Even though it didn't matter how many points he received or taken away from Gryffindor, Ron wanted to know what it felt like to be smart like Hermione for once in History of Magic answering Professor Binns' boring questions.  
  
  
  
The rest of the lesson continued without Ron speaking another word. Professor Binns again continued to talk about Famous Witches of the 11th century and the great Goblin war of 1247.   
  
When the bell rang ending the lesson, the whole class including Ron, Harry and Hermione bolted out the door wanting to leave the dreaded and boring History of Magic class.  
  
As the trio headed for the great hall Ron said "Finally, I thought that class would never end."  
  
"You got that right" said Harry  
  
Ron knew what was coming next as the trio drew closer and closer to the Great Hall and speaking of the devil.  
  
  
  
"Well well if it isn't weasel, on your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"What do YOU want Malfoy?" said Harry  
  
"That's none of your concern Potty" said Malfoy turning toward Ron. But Ron stood his ground this time and smiled at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy didn't expect Ron's current attitude and continued his regular taunt.  
  
"Its lucky Hogwarts don't charge money for the food they serve here, you're pitiful parents wouldn't be able to afford to keep you alive. In fact, I can't believe you are able to afford school supplies in the first place."   
  
"This same scenario was going to be different from the previous scenario's" Ron thought. Last time Malfoy decided to taunt Ron with the same speech, Ron had pounced on Malfoy giving him a beating which resulted in Ron's day/night long detention in the dungeons.  
  
"Time for a little acting I think" Ron said to himself as Harry and Hermione held Ron back just in case Ron decided to jump Malfoy.   
  
  
  
It was than Ron broke into an incredible fit of laughter. Harry, Hermione and even Malfoy looked at Ron in awe as Ron started pointing and laughing at Malfoy. Ron than fell onto the floor clutching and grabbing his stomach kicking air as he laughed even harder and harder. Students were now gathering to see what all the excitement was.  
  
Ron couldn't say a word as he was laughing so hard his face turned apple red which prompted Malfoy to finally yell furiously "WHAT?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY WEASLEY?!"   
  
But Ron just got up from the floor and it looked as though he was going to stop laughing when he broke out laughing once again and pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"STOP IT! STOPT IT NOW WEASLEY I MEAN IT! STOP LAUGHING!" shouted Malfoy, who was clearly angry at whatever Ron thought was so funny about him.  
  
But before Harry or anyone could stop him, Malfoy went over to Ron, grabbed him by the robes, clinched his fist and shouted "I SAID STOP IT NOW WEASEL!"   
  
When Ron didn't stop Malfoy made a motion to punch Ron but as Malfoy's arm pulled back, something grabbed Malfoy's arm to stop it from connecting with Ron's face.  
  
Someone shouted "MR. MALFOY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" it was Snape and he didn't sound too pleasant.  
  
Malfoy let go of Ron and Ron stopped laughing just like that as though there wasn't anything funny at all in the first place.  
  
"It's all Weasley's fault professor. He was laughing at me" said Malfoy trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself Weasley?" snarled Snape  
  
"Well sir Draco here made a comment about the welfare of my family sir, which was rather extremely uncalled for" said Ron.  
  
Someone than had decided to speak in Ron's defence "That's absolutely true professor. Mr Malfoy here had no excuse making disgusting comments like that towards Mr. Weasley."   
  
  
  
It was Professor McGonagall.   
  
Snape looked furious, now he had no choice but to punish Malfoy for insinuating a fight and also Ron had the support of another professor which happened to be the head of his house.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I am sorely disappointed in you. You will serve two weeks detention and 30 points will be taken from Slytherin House. Now come with me" growled Snape as he took Malfoy away.  
  
It was the first time anyone had heard Snape take points off his own house. Most of the spectators had cleared off and professor McGonagall left giving Ron a weak smile.  
  
  
  
"WOW RON THAT WAS AMAZING!" said Harry patting Ron on the back.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant Ron!" said Dean  
  
"Amazing" said Seamus.  
  
  
  
"I'm very proud of the way you decided to handle Malfoy Ron" said Hermione giving Ron a hug, which took him by surprise.  
  
"Aw you guys, it was no big deal" said Ron as Hermione released him and he walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Come on Ron, I don't think I would have ever thought of getting back at Malfoy like that. It was sheer genius" said Harry which caused Ron to go red again.  
  
"Well it was a fine performance" said Ginny who came out of nowhere and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron was very happy to see his sister, technically he hadn't seen her in 5 days.  
  
"But how did you just laugh at him the way you did? I mean I doubt that you found anything Malfoy said funny" said Ginny.  
  
"Well Gin, I just went with the first thing that came to mind and since I knew I would get in trouble for fighting, I decided to taunt Malfoy the best way I could have at the time" said Ron grinning.  
  
"Well it was brilliant mate. Malfoy's in deep trouble, and we have the rest of this fine day to look forward to" said Harry piling mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
It had just occurred to Ron that he was heading into uncharted territory and everything from now on was going to be a first. He had just dodged the day/night long detention he was suppose to receive from Snape and now he would have to face Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology; something Ron had never experienced on either of his days stuck on February 2.   
  
  
  
Ron couldn't wait to see what Hagrid had in those crates.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for the review's. I believe this chapter is the longest chapter so far and it was fun to write, it took about an hour believe it or not. I wrote a little bit more this chapter because the 21st of June is vastly approaching AND people actually like this story; which I find strange because this was a fic I started because I couldn't sleep at night and it gave me something to do. Reviews inspire me to write more and I love feedback.   
  
This story won't be updated for about a week or more because of the Order of the Phoenix. DUH!   
  
  
  
Thanks for reading Guys, hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy finally reading  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!   
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	9. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology

Disclaimer: I don't have blond hair, I'm not British, I'm not a female, I'm not married, and I'm not richer than the Queen. That must mean that I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. I said that I was going to continue with the story a week or so after reading OotP but I had other engagements. First I wanted to savour the moments of reading the book (which took me 8 straight hours) than I wanted to take some time to take it all in. It was an amazing book. I also wanted to read it again so I can fully understand it and did so 3 times over. Yeah I know I'm a freak. I also had my time taken up by my job. I'm a program director at my local Boys and Girls club. God that was hell. I felt like Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie "Kindergarten Cop." It was madness. Kids can be a real handful.   
  
And on top of that I wanted to spend some time with my grandmother who is not feeling all to well.   
  
That's all I have to say I guess. Thanks for listening to me vent. I have this chapter done (obviously) and the next chapter ALMOST finished. And since it took me a while to update I've made this chapter and next chapter longer.   
  
OK I'll shut up now. Enjoy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lunch was drawing to a close and the Great Hall was now starting to empty. Students were now getting up to go to their next class and Ron was now starting to feel a little nervous.  
  
"What's the matter mate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Um, nothing just a bit wheezy that's all" said Ron a little weakly   
  
"Well who can hardly blame you for feeling a little wheezy. Look at all the food you consumed, and it's enough to feed an entire country. I'm surprised you can even stand. Honestly, it's like you haven't eaten in days" said Hermione.  
  
Ron had once again eaten an unusual amount of food which once again caught the attention of his fellow Gryffindor's.  
  
Ron wanted so badly to tell Hermione that she was dead wrong, but she was right on the fact that he actually hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't the fact that he had eaten so much that made him feel sick, but it was the fact that a new day was about to begin. Of course not literally since Ron was still trapped in repeating the same day over and over. It was the fact that this part of the day was going to be new to him. No detention with Snape meant forward with the usual school day. Ron was going into it totally in the dark. Which ironically is what he really wanted since it used to be normal.   
  
"Well I'm feeling like a million galleons now. Lets head down to Hagrid's for the next lesson shall we?" said Ron at an attempt to sound normal and cheerful.  
  
"Yeah lets go, the lesson starts in 10 minutes" said Harry  
  
As the trio headed down toward the grounds to Hagrid's they were stopped by Pansy Parkinson. She had a nasty look on her face and she directed it straight at Ron.   
  
"It's all your fault weasel" shrieked Pansy.  
  
"What's all my fault?"asked Ron   
  
"You think that stunt you pulled back there during lunch hour was quite clever, don't you Weasley? It's your fault that Draco has to spend the rest of the day in the dungeons. Well I think you are nothing but a dirt poor disgrace for a pureblood" said Pansy  
  
Normally Ron would take great offence to the words that had just been delivered to him but he was not stupid enough to try something against Pansy. The fact that Malfoy got a detention in the dungeons had made Ron feel very happy indeed. Ron just grinned and tried to push his way but was stopped by Pansy again.   
  
"Look at you, hanging around with an ugly Mudblood, how pathetic" said Pansy   
  
Hermione looked furious at being called a Mudblood, but took no action. Ron and Harry could see tears building in her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't think you should be the one talking about other people being ugly Pansy. You're not exactly a good-looking person yourself. How many mirrors have you shattered this term?" said Ron.  
  
"What the hell is that stupid question supposed to mean weasel?" asked Pansy.  
  
"It means Ron wants to know how many mirrors your gruesome face cause to shatter this term" said Harry cooly.  
  
"That's right, I mean everyone knows you're so ugly you could strip the varnish off of a broom stick" said Ron.  
  
Pansy put a hand over her mouth and looked deeply shocked.   
  
"Now if you don't mind, please move out of our way and go back and join the rest of your herd. Your fellow pigs might get worried about you" said Ron.  
  
At that precise moment Crabbe and Goyle showed up looking as dumbfounded as ever.  
  
"Ah and speaking of the herd, there you go Pansy you have escorts" said Harry.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione continued down to the hut leaving Pansy on the brink of tears. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they were greeted by their Care of Magical Creatures teacher who beamed at the sight of the trio. Clearly the trio was late for the lesson and was the last to arrive but Hagrid didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Lo you three, ready ter get dis lesson started?" said Hagrid  
  
"Hi Hagrid, sorry we're late" said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"Oh das alright Ermione. Besides I jus got ere meself" said Hagrid chuckling.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione smiled as Hagrid winked at them.  
  
Hagrid turned around and faced the rest of the class "Well now, today we're goin to start the study of a new magical creature" said Hagrid as he picked up a rather large crate.  
  
Ron had noticed that these were the same crates that Hagrid had brought out of his hut at the start of each morning. Although the crates did spark curiosity in Ron, he didn't expect the crates were for this particular lesson.  
  
As Hagrid picked up the large crate and set it down in front of the students a loud howl came from the box and it rumbled very violently. Everyone including Ron, Harry and Hermione stepped away from the box as quick as they could. Even Hagrid seemed a bit startled which Ron thought was not a good sign.   
  
"Er . . . well, no harm's been done to it. Its fairly harmless" said Hagrid "c'mon gather roun' now, gather roun' don' be scared."  
  
No one seemed to believed Hagrid as the class still kept a good distance from Hagrid and the crate. Ron could hardly blame them; Hagrid's track record for bringing in so called safe and harmless creatures were not reliable. The Blast-Ended Skrewts was of course a nightmare to handle. It was a miracle no one lost any fingers that year.  
  
When none of the class made a move to go closer to the Hagrid and the crate, Hagrid said "er, well I guess its better ter keep a little distance jus ter be safe."  
  
"Well, er, what I'm about ter show you guys is a mountain creature. It's rather cute if you ask me, but I'll let ye guys see fer yer-selves."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned at the fact that Hagrid would call any dangerous creature cute. Hermione rolled her eyes and the class watched in anticipation as Hagrid opened the crate. Hagrid carefully lifted the lid off the crate, very carefully grabbed whatever creature was inside and showed it to the entire class.   
  
For once Ron thought Hagrid may have been right. The creature was fairly small and actually looked pretty darn cute; the girls actually said 'awww' at the sight of it. It didn't look like a dangerous beast at all. The creature looked more or less like a house cat with a large amount of ivory coloured fur. Ron couldn't believe that something so small could have caused such a roar and rumble a while ago.  
  
Ron and Lavender's eyes met briefly and smiled at each other. Hermione nudged Ron hard in the ribs to get him to pay attention to Hagrid.  
  
"Now who ere can tell me what this is?" said Hagrid  
  
"It looks like a normal cat" said Harry  
  
"No, no I can assure you it's not a normal cat Harry" chuckled Hagrid.  
  
"No one?" asked Hagrid holding the creature closer to his chest area. "Well this ere' creature is called a Tongustian. It lives mostly in the mountains like I said before and there are about six thousand of em' living in Great Britain alone. Now don't let the size of this creature fool yeh, they're extremely efficient at and defendin themselves. They ave' this special ability to . . ."  
  
The Tongustian seemed to be moving around in Hagrid's arms a lot and it got to a point where its fur brushed against Hagrid's nose. He let out a gigantic sneeze "ARRRR CHOOOOO" which not only frightened the class but unfortunately the Tongustian in his arms.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the class didn't need to hear the explanation of the Tongustian's special ability or how Tongustian's were efficient at defending themselves because they saw first hand what the Tongustian was capable of. When Hagrid let out his huge sneeze, the Tongustian quickly jumped out from under his grasp and quickly transformed itself.   
  
It was no longer the cute house cat that Ron had once believed it to be. The Tongustian transformed itself from a cat to what looked like a tiger, but this tiger was not like any other. It was at least a metre longer and looked to be about several hundred pounds heavier. Its face also contorted into something more fierce looking, with its fangs now 12 inches long and what looked like to now have razor sharp teeth. The Tongustian let out a roar as saliva ran down from its mouth. It was clear that the newly transformed Tongustian was much more aggressive now than two minutes ago.   
  
The entire class was in shock as the Tongustian finished its transformation. The beast headed toward Hagrid and in a blink of an eye the beast pounced on the Care of Magical Creatures professor. There was a loud thud as the beast pounced on the half giant, knocking Hagrid out when he hit his head hard on a rock. When Hermione let out a loud shriek, it caught the attention of the beast. Instead of finishing off Hagrid, the now more fierce Tongustian started rounding on the students. Ron's first instinct was to run as fast as he could and as soon as Harry shouted "RUN!" he did and the others quickly followed suit and ran in all different directions screaming.   
  
As Ron was running he notice he, Hermione and Harry were running in completely different directions also. Ron ran toward to castle while Harry was heading toward the hut and Hermione ran closer to the Forbidden Forest. The Tongustian was chasing neither Ron, Harry nor Hermione but it was chasing Dean and Parvati. Ron's first thought was to stop and try and help Dean and Parvati from being completely torn to shreds. He stopped and took out his wand and as soon as he did, Harry and Hermione did so too. The trio quickly ran toward the Tongustian in hopes of stopping it from getting Dean and Parvati.  
  
"Stupify!" shouted Harry missing his target but gaining the attention of the beast. The Tongustian stopped its pursuit of Dean and Parvati but turned to chase Harry instead.  
  
Hermione also shouted "Stupify!" to try and distract the beast from Harry. It had worked but this was far more dangerous than what happen with Harry. The beast was much closer to Hermione than it was to Harry and she was in danger of getting caught by the beast.  
  
Ron quickly shouted the first thing that came into his head but it wasn't a spell.   
  
"NOOO! OVER HERE! OVER HERE, ME! ME!" shouted Ron waving his arms and jumping up and down.   
  
The beast stopped in its tracks and looked like it was in conflict over which one it should chase. Ron not wasting any more time, raised his wand and sent red sparks at the beast which seemed to infuriate it.   
  
It was no surprise that the red sparks had worked and the beast was now running toward Ron who was much farther away from the beast.  
  
Ron shouted spells in hopes of stopping the beast. "Stupify! Loco Motormotus!" Both spells were dodged by the Tongustian who was clearly as quick as lightning. Ron continued shouting different spells but the Tongustian kept dogging them all. Finally the beast came within about 8 feet of Ron when it leapt into the air. Ron was going to be pounced on when out of nowhere Hagrid (who regained consciousness) jumped and intercepted the Tongustian in mid air before it got Ron.  
  
Hagrid wrestled the Tongustian beast trying to overcome it and keep it still.  
  
"STUN IT RON!" shouted Hagrid while he held the beast down.  
  
"Stupify!" yelled Ron. This time the spell did hit the Tongustian but it didn't do much as Ron would have hoped.  
  
"YOU AVE' TO STUN IT SEVERAL TIMES!" shouted Hagrid.  
  
"Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" yelled Ron. The stunning spells this time seemed to have worked and the Tongustian beast was quickly motionless and knocked out cold.  
  
Hagrid rolled off the beast and laid on the ground panting and grasping for oxygen. He looked exhausted and rightfully so. After being knocked out and than re wakening only to wrestle that thing again, who can blame him.  
  
"Hagrid are you ok!" said Ron still in a state of shock  
  
Hagrid didn't answer and Ron could see that the entire class was now rushing toward them.   
  
"Ron! Hagrid! Are you alright?" asked Harry who also looked astonished. It was not a surprise to Ron that the entire class too was in a state of worry and fear. The class still kept a distance in case the beast woke up again and chase after them.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm ok, I'm still in one piece anyway" said Ron breathlessly trying to crack a feeble joke. "I think Hagrid is hurt badly"  
  
Hermione was as white as a ghost and didn't say anything.   
  
"Nah! I'm fine, jus fine" growled Hagrid now getting up off the ground, finally catching his breath.  
  
"Hagrid I think we ought to get you to the hospital wing immediately" said Hermione who finally said something.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid, it looks like you took a nasty bump on the head there. There's some blood coming from your head" said Ron.  
  
"Yeh, yeh I suppose so. But I want ter check and make sure you lot are alrigh firs" said Hagrid and he went over to check on the rest of the students.  
  
"Listen Ron, um . . . thanks for that back there. It was incredibly stupid of you to risk your life like that but at least we're ok" said Hermione a little awkwardly.  
  
"Um . . . don't mention it" said Ron   
  
"That was the most frightening experience I've ever witnessed in this class. What the hell was Hagrid thinking of bringing that Tongustian thing here?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"You know Hagrid. All beasts are fascinating to him" said Ron grinning.  
  
Harry gave a short laugh and than turned to look at the laying Tongustian. He raised his wand and ropes shot out from it. The ropes bounded the Tongustian's feet and also clamped its mouth shut.  
  
"Just in case" said Harry smiling.  
  
Hagrid was now telling the class that the lesson was obviously finished for the day and to go back to their dormitories to get cleaned up. Luckily the whole class didn't suffer from any injuries. Ron, Harry and Hermione all had the same idea to stay behind and help Hagrid.  
  
"All righ' you three?" asked Hagrid  
  
"We're all fine. But you should go up to the hospital wing Hagrid" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeh but firs I want to get this back into the crate" said Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid lifted the Tongustian up in his arms and carried it back to the box. He sealed the crate and went back to the trio.  
  
"Listen, I want ter apologize fer that lesson" said Hagrid sadly. "I could ave' gotten you all killed. I shouldn' ave' brought the Tongustian ere."  
  
Ron felt angry and wanted to tell Hagrid off for putting them in that kind of danger but the look on Hagrid's face made it difficult. Ron instead said nothing and just looked normally at him.  
  
"Listen Hagrid, I know you didn't mean to put us in any danger" said Hermione in a consoling tone.  
  
"Um . . . yeah Hagrid. Don't worry about it" said Harry  
  
Ron decided to forgive and patted Hagrid on the arm. "Yeah Hagrid, don't worry about it"  
  
Hagrid looked like he was feeling better because of the comforting words from the three.  
  
"Thanks you guys" said Hagrid "oh by the way, I have to award you lot points for helping me with the Tongustian back there."  
  
"Thirty points fer Hermione and thirty fer Harry. Thirty-five fer Ron fer stunning the beast" said Hagrid beaming.  
  
"Cheers Hagrid" said Harry.  
  
"Now you lot have about thirty five minutes left so I want you three to go back up to yer dormitories and get cleaned up fer yer next lesson alright"  
  
"Fine, but you have to go up to the hospital wing right now" commanded Hermione.  
  
"Alrigh I'll go right now" said Hagrid smiling "now take care you three and I'll see you lot soon."  
  
"Ok Hagrid" said Ron, Harry and Hermione together and they went up toward to castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the three got cleaned up and put on new school robes they headed down toward the green houses for their last lesson of the day, Herbology.   
  
When they arrived at green house three, they were greeted by Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"Whoa I heard you guys had a very interesting Care of Magical Creatures class" said Ernie  
  
"Well interesting is one way of putting it" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Life threatening more like it" said Hermione scowling.  
  
"Yeah it was a really awful class Ernie, we could have gotten seriously injured by that beast Hagrid brought in" said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Killed more like it" said Harry   
  
As Ron, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other at one table, Professor Sprout came in and started the lesson.  
  
"Settle down class. Now today we're going to continue with our lesson on the Verennial Vertanna. Each member from their group can come up and get their Verennial Vertanna from last class. Just do the same thing I taught you before and I'll come around to check"  
  
Ron remembered the Verennial Vertanna from his last Herbology class, which technically to him was last week. The Verennial Vertanna was a rather tall plant that Ron and Harry thought was a bit on the boring side. It didn't really do anything but just grow and grow at a very rapid pace. The plant however did have a very special use. The Verennial Vertanna contained very special leaves that were used for brewing most common health potions and the rest of the leaves were useless and had to be cut off. By the time Hermione brought their plant back to their table it had looked like a miniature tree in a pot with thick greens surrounding it. The plant had so many leaves that it would probably take them all class to trim and get rid of the useless ones. Their class assignment was to keep the plant stable and healthy.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione spent what seemed like forever cutting the useless leaves off their Verennial Vertanna which greatly bored Ron and Harry. Hermione however frowned at the two and said "this is really fascinating work, I don't see why you two don't like it."  
  
Ron's mind started to drift away from the plant and onto what was going to happen after class. He was of course exhausted from the day especially after Care of Magical Creatures, but he was still committed to going on that walk with Lavender.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and said he'd had enough with the Verennial Vertanna for one day and of course Ron could tell that the Herbology lesson was very soon coming to a close. Which meant that the walk with Lavender was soon approaching.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Since I started this story before OotP came out, Harry may seem a little happy for someone who went through the events of book 5. I don't intend to change a whole lot and hopefully people won't mind. I'll probably add characters like Luna Lovegood in the upcoming chapters but haven't decided yet. Look for the next chapter soon, I'm halfway done and close to getting finish.  
  
Please Review!  
  
BTW: I hated writing lines for Hagrid, it was brutal.  
  
Take care 


	10. An After School Walk Around the Grounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. I also don't own Groundhog Day or the premise of time warps.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang which meant the end of Herbology and the end of the school day. Ron, Harry and Hermione took off their coveralls and gloves and passed them down to Professor Sprout. Hermione brought up their Verennial Vertanna while Ron and Harry cleaned up. When they were all set, they gathered their things and made their way out. It was a very nice sunny day and unusually warm for February weather. The skies were clear and looked as though not a cloud was in sight.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione quickly made their way from green house 3 and back up to the castle.  
  
"Well that was an interesting lesson, wasn't it?" said Harry sarcastically   
  
"If you say so mate" replied Ron not really paying attention to Harry and missing the sarcasm. Ron had never really paid attention in Herbology class either because his mind was on his walk with Lavender.  
  
"Well at least it wasn't like our Care of Magical Creatures class" said Harry  
  
"So Ron, are you excited about your date with Lavender?" said Hermione changing the subject and trying to keep the hostility out of her tone.   
  
"Well, yeah I guess so I mean it'll be really, um, really interesting to see what she's like and stuff" replied Ron sounding very nervous because of the cold look Hermione was giving him.  
  
"Well where do you plan on going anyway?" asked Hermione still frowning.  
  
"Well you know, not that far really; just around the grounds, maybe go around the lake and. . . "  
  
Ron was cut off before he could finish.   
  
"I have to go to the Library and get some work done bye guys" said Hermione very quickly and she darted up the stone steps and into the castle.  
  
"What's up with her?" said Ron furrowing his eye brows.   
  
"I don't think she likes the idea of you 'going out' with Lavender Ron" said Harry  
  
"Well it's not like I'm DATING her Harry . . . I mean it's just a walk . . . it's not like what you think"  
  
Ron smiled weakly and Harry's face turned to confusion.   
  
"Ron, you've been acting VERY strange all day today. Ever since you woke up this morning till now you've been, well, a whole new person. What's really going on with you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean Harry. What's so strange about my behaviour?" asked Ron trying to skirt the issue.  
  
"Well I mean you were acting weird all day starting when you woke up. Looking out the window in our dorm, that massive amount of food you consumed during breakfast and lunch, and your behaviour in Potions and History of magic. I KNOW that somehow you knew Snape would get drenched in coffee. You had it all planned out. Never in a million years I would have expected you to ask Lavender Brown for a so-called walk. Now tell me what the hell is going on. You haven't been hanging out with Luna Lovegood, have you?"   
  
Ron was getting a little annoyed with Harry asking what was 'up' with him all the time. Harry actually had a very legitimate reason to be asking questions since Ron knew that he was acting a bit off that day and basically every day, but Harry didn't know about the other days. He didn't know how to answer Harry so he just decided to just tell Harry the truth.  
  
"Listen Harry. I've been reliving this same day February 2 for almost a week now. I wake up at the same time and the same way every day. You wake me up at 8:30am than you pull off all my sheets. The only thing is I am the only person that seems to notice this time warp and none of you notice that all this has happened before. It's like there's no tomorrow and I'm trapped repeating this exact day."  
  
Harry looked at Ron completely dumb founded. It looked as though Harry was at a loss for words from the story Ron had just told him. A few seconds later Ron raised his eye brows and Harry burst out laughing. Ron frowned, he knew that Harry wouldn't take it seriously, the fact is that neither would Ron if he had just been fed the same story as he just told Harry  
  
"That's a good one mate. That has got to be the best whopper ever told" said Harry still laughing.  
  
Ron felt annoyed and played along with Harry. He shared a laughed with Harry but it was one of his fake laughs. It was as though Ron was trying to show that he wasn't really laughing.   
  
"Yeah, HA HA! Had you going there didn't I, hah" said Ron sarcastically   
  
"Well it was the most creative story I've ever heard" said Harry missing the sarcasm.   
  
Ron continued to watch Harry laugh while feeling a bit perturbed. To Ron nothing had changed, nothing at all, not even the date. He had wanted so much to go back to living a normal life in a normal time. But instead it looked as though it was not going to happen. It had been almost a week now reliving the same February 2 and Ron had just accepted it and decided not to let it get him.  
  
"Well Harry like I said before there's nothing wrong with me. Just lighten up will ya" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little paranoid. I'm not use to seeing you act this way" said Harry.  
  
"Well mate I tell you what. I promise by tomorrow morning when you wake up everything will be just like normal" said Ron jokingly patting Harry on the back   
  
Harry obviously missed the joke and just nodded. Ron guessed that Harry wouldn't understand his joke anyway, as he would be the only one to get it.  
  
Ron and Harry went up the stone steps, into the castle and started going up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"So what do you have planned today Harry?"   
  
"Well I have to get that divination homework finished and also I have to get started on that transfiguration assignment before Hermione chops my head off" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Well mate you get started on that transfiguration assignment and when I get back from that walk with Lavender we'll head on down for some supper" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" said Harry  
  
Ron suddenly remembered something interesting that had been in the back of his mind ever since February 2 had been repeating itself. Every night when he would return to Gryffindor Tower from serving those detentions for Snape, he would find Harry and the rest of his roommates missing from their dormitories.  
  
Ron wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery, asked "What are we doing later tonight?"  
  
"Well after supper we have Quidditch practice remember?" replied Harry.  
  
Ron stopped walking and his face fell in horror. Quidditch practice had completely slipped his mind. It never really mattered to Ron until now because he had never really experienced anything beyond his History of Magic lesson. Now this was a whole different story since Ron had dodged the big day/night long detention with Snape.  
  
"To tell you the truth Harry I completely forgot about it. Never entered my mind at all" said Ron sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron, now you know. Lucky I reminded you too because Alicia would have skinned you alive if our keeper missed practise" said Harry grinning  
  
"Yeah thanks mate" said Ron and he continued to walk back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Still though, this doesn't explain Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville not being in their dormitories especially at 11:30pm" Ron thought.  
  
"What are we going to do after the practice?" asked Ron wrinkling his forehead.  
  
"I dunno, probably have a game of chess or something. Want to?" said Harry   
  
"Uh, all right than" said Ron mentally shaking the thought out of his head. "Well I have Prefect duties after practise but that will only take a moment or two" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I know, no problem mate" said Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
When they got into the common room, Ron found Lavender sitting on the couch giggling and talking to Parvati.  
  
"Hi" said Ron smiling  
  
"Hi Ron, ready to go?" asked Lavender smiling also  
  
"So do you still want to go on that walk? After what happened today I mean" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty scary. But I still want to go if you want to" said Lavender.   
  
"Yeah just give me a second to put my books away in my dormitory" said Ron and he dashed up to his room and lodged his books on his bed. He stopped to check himself in the mirror for a moment and dashed back down.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ron  
  
"All set" replied Lavender.  
  
"Ok lets go than" said Ron putting his arm out for Lavender to hold. When she took it, Ron looked back and said goodbye to Harry and Parvati.  
  
"Wait up for me before you go down to supper mate" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, sure thing" said Harry grinning and giving Ron a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where do you want to go?" asked Ron as he and Lavender exited the castle and headed down the stone steps.  
  
"Well how about we take a trip around the lake and see where we go from there?" replied Lavender.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good" said Ron.  
  
About two minutes into the walk there was an awkward silence between the two before Ron began to speak.  
  
"So that was some lesson today huh? Hagrid's I mean" said Ron  
  
"Yeah I thought that cat creature was actually pretty cute, but than it turned into that giant beast. I don't know what Hagrid was thinking bringing that thing to show us. What an idiot" said Lavender bitterly.  
  
Ron remembered that he too felt bitter toward Hagrid at first but later forgave him; after all, he was Hagrid. After Lavender's comment toward Hagrid, Ron felt the need to defend him.  
  
"Well I think your being a bit too hard on Hagrid. I mean he means well and you know he doesn't really mean to put us in any real danger. He just has a thing for weird creatures I guess" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" said Lavender sounding not all too convinced.  
  
"Lets get off the subject of Hagrid. So . . . um . . . I don't know anything about you, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" said Ron  
  
"Well I come from a pureblood wizarding family, I was born in Northants, and was raised just outside Rothwell" said Lavender.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool" said Ron.  
  
"Not really, it's rather boring there. There's not a whole lot to do there and the population is really small. We've only just moved to Cheltenham not to long ago and I'm glad too, I hated Rothwell" said Lavender.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I have a little sister Emily but she's only four years old. What's it like to have those brothers and Ginny?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if you know but I have two more older brothers. My oldest brother Bill used to be stationed in Egypt working for Gringotts but he works at a desk job now because of the Order . . . "   
  
Ron stopped and Lavender looked puzzled. He immediately knew that he shouldn't have mentioned the Order and quickly recovered.   
  
"Yeah, uh, the order is just this other branch of the bank you see. Bill says it's less dangerous and more cozy."  
  
"Oh that's pretty cool than" said Lavender looking like she bought Ron's bogus story.  
  
Ron felt relieved. But than wondered why he felt worried in the first place. Lavender would have forgotten everything by tomorrow anyway.   
  
"Yeah so anyway my second oldest brother Charlie is in Romania at the moment working with dragons" Ron continued.   
  
"Sounds like you have a very big family. Must be wonderful to have a family like yours?" said Lavender.  
  
"It's not as wonderful as you might think Lavender. I hardly see Bill or Charlie, Fred and George are always up to no good, Percy and I aren't that close and Ginny, well Ginny was all I had growing up really. We did everything together when we were kids" said Ron sighing.  
  
"Well I think Fred and George are pretty cool actually. They were always trying to make us laugh when they were here. How's the shop doing anyway?"  
  
"Its doing really well now that you mention it. Business is doing really well" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah see, and your siblings are cool. I'll bet you and Ginny are close" said Lavender.  
  
"Well you'd think that, but Ginny and I aren't that close anymore" said Ron looking a bit sad and staring at the ground.  
  
"Why not?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Well I guess it's my fault really. I mean ever since I left for Hogwarts and I met Harry and Hermione I guess we sorted drifted apart or at least I pushed her away I guess."  
  
Ron was now feeling extremely upset inside and wanted to get off the topic of Ginny. It didn't really matter now and Ron didn't really want to discuss his family any further. He wanted to know more about Lavender.   
  
"So what are your interests, hobbies, favourite places to go etc.?" asked Ron changing the mood and topic.  
  
"Well you'd find my interests a bit boring" said Lavender going red.  
  
"Awe come on, I want to know everything about you. What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?" said Ron giving her a smile.  
  
"Well I haven't really told anyone this but I have a weird fascination with international stuff. You know, foreign relations" said Lavender.  
  
Ron was surprisingly taken aback. He always thought Lavender was a bit of a bonehead who always thought of girly things. He never thought Lavender had any serious interests besides her hair and makeup.  
  
Ron continued to listen to everything Lavender was saying and she seemed to be talking forever too, but Ron didn't care, he was truly fascinated. Lavender talked about everything from her favourite song to her favourite colour to even her favourite vacation spot. She even talked about some personal issues which Ron didn't think it was a good idea from him to know about, but none the less he offered advise.   
  
As the two continued to walk and talk, Ron took notice to a few 3rd year's playing in the show. Two of the 3rd years were trying to burry Dennis Creevey in snow. They were being a tad bit reckless so Ron decided to step in and say something about it.   
  
"Hey Macdonald and Barns, be careful with Creevey there" said Ron grinning. The kids stopped and looked a bit put down. Ever since Ron became Prefect in his fifth year, younger students took a liking to him and he was easily the most popular Prefect among younger students. Ron noticed the sad looks on their faces so he added "And you might want to add more snow on his legs because it doesn't look like there's enough" said Ron smiling. The kids beamed at Ron and returned enthusiastically back to burying Dennis Creevey.   
  
Ron and Lavender turned to face each other and smiled.   
  
  
  
"So what kind of guys are you attracted to at Hogwarts?" asked Ron changing the topic, pulling up a lot of courage and going extremely red.  
  
Lavender looked completely taken aback and blushed very hard too.  
  
Ron saw the look on her face and decided to clear things up.  
  
"Don't worry Lavender. I'm not trying to ask you to be my girlfriend or anything. I just want to get to know you better that's all . . . you know, you're very pretty in all but it's just . . . I don't . . . I mean . . . I'm not interested that way . . . I . . . I didn't upset you did I?" said Ron nervously.   
  
Lavender giggled.  
  
"No Ron that's ok. I know what you're trying to say. I'm glad you asked me here to talk today" said Lavender.  
  
"Whew" muttered Ron.   
  
"Actually I have this crush on someone but you CANNOT tell him" said Lavender.  
  
"All right who" said Ron laughing  
  
"Seamus" whispered Lavender  
  
"I thought so. I knew there had to be something going on after you guys went to the Yule Ball together" said Ron smiling.  
  
"Guess who Parvati likes?" asked Lavender giggling madly  
  
"Who?" said Ron smiling  
  
"Well she's had a little crush on you for a while" said Lavender.  
  
Ron was no longer smiling but did turn red.  
  
"Really?" said Ron  
  
"Yeah she's over that now, she's interested in someone else more" said Lavender.  
  
Ron didn't know wether to feel relieved or let down.  
  
"Who?" said Ron smiling again.  
  
"You CANNOT tell Parvati I told you this, she'd kill me for telling so you have to promise you won't tell her ok?"  
  
"Fine ok, now who" said Ron impatiently   
  
"Neville" whispered Lavender.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Ron, scaring a few birds away.  
  
"Whoa, are you serious? This is great. I have got to tell Neville!" said Ron wearing a giant smile.  
  
"No no you can't tell Neville, Parvati will I know I told" said Lavender.  
  
Ron thought about this for a second. There was no point anyway, its not like Neville is going to do anything about it he's too much of a coward. Besides they don't have a future because there is no future.  
  
"Ok I swear I won't say a word . . . " said Ron  
  
"Thanks" said Lavender.  
  
"...Today" said Ron very quietly.  
  
"Does Harry still have a thing for Cho Chang?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Nah I don't think so, he's over her now I think. Doesn't really talk about her anymore." replied Ron.   
  
"Well it's my turn to ask you what kind of girls you like Ron Weasley" said lavender grinning mischievously.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . I don't know. I guess Padma is pretty nice I guess" said Ron saying the first female name that came into his head that wasn't Hermione Granger.  
  
"I doubt that you like Padma Ron" said Lavender.  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Ron  
  
"Well for one thing you didn't seem to notice she was alive during the Yule Ball. She told me you couldn't keep your eyes off of Hermione. I wonder why hmm?" said Lavender sweetly.   
  
"Yes . . . well I had to keep an eye out for Hermione. I didn't trust that Viktor Krum you know, being Harry's rival in the Triwizard last year" said Ron as if that settled the matter.  
  
"Sure Ron, but I think you have a thing for miss Hermione Granger" said Lavender smirking.  
  
"We're just friends. That's all" said Ron, ears going red.  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever you say Ron. By the way how do you like being Prefect?" said Lavender  
  
"Its ok I guess. It's more like a job than a privilege. Why?"   
  
"Having Hermione as the other sixth year Gryffindor Prefect makes the job better huh?" asked Lavender grinning.  
  
"Yeah it sure does, she's really great" said Ron absent mindedly.  
  
"I'll bet she is" said Lavender laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ron bewildered  
  
"Oh nothing" said Lavender sweetly.   
  
  
  
The air was getting cooler now and the wind was starting to pick up not to mention a few dark clouds had begun to cover the sky.  
  
"Whoa, the weather's certainly changed huh? We better be getting back now it's pretty close to supper" said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah your right, its getting really cold" said Lavender.  
  
"Here" said Ron as he took off his cloak and draped it around Lavender.  
  
Lavender smiled and said "thanks"   
  
As Ron and Lavender headed back toward the castle Ron had a million things running through his head. He had thought about everything he and Lavender had discussed and decided to ask one more question.  
  
"What would you do if there was no tomorrow Lavender?"   
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean Ron?"   
  
"Never mind" said Ron shaking his head.   
  
  
  
When Ron and Lavender reached the Fat Lady they both stopped before giving the password.  
  
"Well I had a great time Ron. I really did. It's nice to have someone else to talk to and have them really listen as well. I can't remember the last time I had a really good conversation. I'd like to do this again sometime" said Lavender.  
  
"Yeah it was great getting to know you Lavender and I'd be glad to do this again sometime. I really enjoyed your company " said Ron knowing technically for Lavender, there wasn't going to be a next time.  
  
Lavender took off Ron's cloak and handed it back to him. She than she smiled and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek which took Ron by surprise.  
  
By that time Hermione was standing in front of them and had seen everything. By the looks of things and what she was holding in her hands, she'd just gotten back from the library.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Lavender and Ron at the same time.  
  
Hermione didn't look too pleased at what she just saw.  
  
"Hi" she replied dryly "you two have fun?"  
  
Ron was about to answer but Hermione didn't wait to hear it. Instead Hermione walked in between the middle of Ron and Lavender and gave the password to the Fat Lady. She walked in first followed by Ron and Lavender.  
  
When Hermione walked into the common room, she ignored Harry's greeting and ran up the girl's stair cases.   
  
"What's with her?" asked Harry   
  
"Probably stressed from all the homework she has" said Lavender.  
  
"Yeah you know Hermione, Harry" said Ron grinning.  
  
"Do you know where Parvati is Harry?" asked Lavender  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact, she said she was going down to the Great Hall" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, ok thanks Harry. Ron I'll talk to you later ok?" said Lavender  
  
"Ok" replied Ron.  
  
"Bye you two" said Lavender and she left through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well how did it go mate?" said Harry sounding very excited.  
  
"We just had a nice chat that's all. We just walked around the grounds and we talked" said Ron.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you did?" asked Hermione who was walking down the stairs from the girls dormitories frowning.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and replied "yeah that's all we did."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me Ron" said Hermione sounding very irritated "looks to me like you two were doing more than just talking."  
  
"Reeeally?" said Harry grinning, his head turning toward Ron.  
  
"No not really Harry, all we did was walk around the grounds and talk that's it. There's nothing more to say about it"  
  
Hermione didn't look too convinced. She simply rolled her eyes and bolted out of the common room. She muttered something about kissing Lavender under her breath, but Ron wasn't sure he heard right.   
  
"Now what the bloody hell is going on with her" asked Ron pointing at the portrait hole where Hermione just exited.   
  
"I think she may be a wee bit jealous mate" whispered Harry.  
  
"Shut up Harry, she's not . . . wait . . . well . . . You think so?" asked Ron who was intrigued.   
  
Harry didn't say another word about it and instead smiled and patted Ron on the back.   
  
"Well mate I reckon we better go down to the Great Hall and get some food before we have to go out to practise" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, right. We better hurry too, the weather looks like its getting bad" said Ron and made a motion to head toward the portrait.  
  
  
  
Harry followed and said "I hope it doesn't get too bad out there today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. It's very encouraging to hear from readers and makes writing a much better experience knowing you have a cool audience. Since I like to reward reviewers, I'm working extra hard on the next chapter and it will be up soon. So depending on how much people like this, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.  
  
Please Review.  
  
You readers rule!  
  
Take Care. 


	11. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, no money is being made.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall and discussed their plans for the up coming practice. They got to their usual seats and Ron started piling up food once again. Ron of course had another big plate full. Four pork chops, potato salad, beef casserole, chicken wings, fish sticks and chicken nuggets all mashed up on one plate.   
  
Hermione looked revolted but Harry didn't even take notice this time. Instead while Ron was piling up his dinner plate, Harry continued talking about his seeker strategy for the up coming match against Ravenclaw.  
  
"Would you two stop talking about Quidditch for once in your life?" said Hermione irritably.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her for a moment and than continued talking about Quidditch once again.  
  
"Ergh! Has it ever occurred to you that Quidditch is not the only thing in this world worth talking about?" asked Hermione, sounding oddly frustrated.  
  
"Well than that settles it Harry, I'm afraid Hermione has finally persuaded me to give up Quidditch. From this day onward I Ron Weasley will no longer associate myself with Quidditch. I will resign my post right away and begin my new life as a dashing librarian. No book will go un dusted on my watch I can assure you" said Ron sarcastically and getting nice round of applauds from the Gryffindor's for his little mock speech.  
  
"HA HA Ron, you know that's not what I meant" said Hermione looking flustered   
  
"Fine, all right we'll give up talking about Quidditch. Happy?" said Harry.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by rather quickly and as soon as Ron finished his second helping, Hermione told them that she was going back up to the library to get some more work done.  
  
"Figures" said Ron loudly so Hermione could hear.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Well it's typical for you to go rushing off to the library every chance you get. You're mad" said Ron.   
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to get some real work done around here Ron" said Hermione acidly.  
  
"Come off of it Hermione, come out and watch us practise, it'll be fun. You were in the library already today doing work and knowing you, you should be close to finished by now" said Ron frowning.  
  
"Well if you didn't notice Ronald, we have a rather large pile of assignments to start and it's better to get them out of the way now before we get more and get bogged down" said Hermione heatedly.   
  
"You are such a bookworm Hermione" said Ron. Hermione didn't look pleased with his comment.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't out getting 'friendly' with Lavender earlier than I might have gone to see you practice!" yelled Hermione, turning very red.   
  
Ron was now gaping at Hermione with his mouth hanging open. He was about to say something to her but never had the chance.   
  
Hermione never waited to hear a response from Ron or anyone else because she got up from the Gryffindor table and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron was left awestruck and by the looks of things so were half the students in the Great Hall.  
  
"What the hell?" muttered Dean  
  
"What's gotten into her? And what did she mean by getting friendly with Ron?" asked Seamus.  
  
Lavender looked very red and shook her head as if to tell Seamus that it was nothing.  
  
"Well now you've done it, way to go Ron" said Ginny hotly.   
  
"Me?! What do you mean me? I didn't do anything" said Ron   
  
"I have to agree with Ron here Ginny, Hermione has been really off today since Potions" said Harry who looked like he was calming down after Hermione's outburst.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered "boys"  
  
"Well I suppose someone should go talk to her but we can't be the ones. Harry, Ron and I have Quidditch practice and we're going to be late as it is. Alicia is going to have our heads. Besides I wouldn't suggest my brainless oaf of a brother Ron go up and talk to her anyway" said Ginny.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Gin. You're a real riot" said Ron.  
  
"Well come on lets go up, grab our brooms and head out to the field" said Harry finishing up his least bit of pudding.  
  
"Ok" said Ron and Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think we'll need our wands?" asked Harry as he was changing into his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Its only practice mate" said Ron putting on his boots.   
  
"Yeah you're right" said Harry laughing.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yup, lets go" replied Harry, patting Ron on the back and setting off to meet Ginny in the common room.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry met Ginny already waiting for them in the common room and by the looks of it she was there waiting longer than she would have hoped for. She looked displeased.   
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nag nag nag" said Ron as he grinned and Harry shook his head.   
  
"Did you talk to Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, she wasn't in her dormitory so she's probably in the library" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh well, lets go than. I'll have a talk with her after practice is over and maybe I can repair the damage" said Harry.  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny were now outdoors and heading toward the pitch to meet their fellow Gryffindor teammates.  
  
"How long do you suppose, Alicia will keep us there tonight?" asked Ron, looking up at the dark sky.   
  
"I don't know probably until tomorrow morning. You know Alicia, she's adopted Angelina's good side and old habbits" said Ginny laughing.  
  
Harry too was laughing at Ginny's joke but Ron was not. Ron didn't like to be reminded of a so-called tomorrow as if it was going to be a brand-new day.  
  
"Lighten up Ron. I'm sure Hermione will snap out of her mood and talk to you again" said Harry trying to cheer up Ron.  
  
Ron wasn't thinking about Hermione before but he was now since Harry brought her up. Ron had about a million questions in his mind. What did Hermione mean back there in the Great Hall? Why did she get so upset with him all of a sudden? What did she mean she would have gone to see him practice if he wasn't getting 'friendly' with Lavender? It didn't make sense to Ron at all.  
  
"Girls" Ron said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny arrived at the pitch five minutes later only to be told off by Alicia.   
  
"You three are late. And this weather is not looking too good at all. I want to get in as much practice as we can" said Alicia harshly.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" said Harry as he mounted his Firebolt and took off into the air.   
  
"Hey where's Natalie? I don't see her here" said Ginny talking about her fellow fifth year Chaser.  
  
"I don't know where the hell she is and I haven't seen her in days" said Alicia irritably. "You're her friend, do you know where she is?"   
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast and she hasn't been attending her lessons in days. She's pretty behind in her studies and I'm starting to get worried about her" said Ginny grimly.   
  
"I'll have to see what's going on with her I suppose. Well what are you two waiting for. Get up in the air and I'll explain everything" snapped Alicia.  
  
Ron and Ginny groaned and mounted their brooms to join the rest of the team already in the air. Ginny had a new Cleansweep this year for making the Gryffindor team as Chaser. It was bought for her by Fred and George as a gift and it was the same model as Ron's.  
  
The team spent about 15 minutes warming up by doing flying drills around obstacles and Quaffle throwing practices before getting to the real practice itself.  
  
"All right you know what to do. We're going to try Ron and Ginny's new strategy. Now get to your positions" commanded Alicia.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned. It was strange that since Oliver Wood left the team, every Gryffindor Quidditch captain after Wood was as strict as he was. It was like whoever held the captaincy suddenly turned into Wood.  
  
"You two, GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW!" shouted Alicia.   
  
Ron and Harry high-fived each other and quickly flew off to their positions. Ron, the keeper of the team flew toward the goal area while Harry flew to the centre of the pitch where he waited for the whistle and the snitch to be released.  
  
The practice seemed to be going really well. Ron was stopping 85% of the shots and Ginny seemed to be the only chaser on the team who could score on him. Harry was doing really well at first but as practice continued, the wind made it increasingly difficult for him to find and get a hold of the snitch. The blowing snow made visibility poor. The beater's Jack Sloper and Andrew kirke were still on the team but both hadn't improved much since they replaced Fred and George last year. They were as clumsy as before and bludgers seem to still frighten them.  
  
It was now 8:30 p.m. and the weather conditions were now getting worst. The wind was blowing hard, snow was blocking visibility and the night sky was getting darker. Ron saw Harry and Ginny fly over to Alicia and the three had some kind of a discussion. A minute later Alicia blew her whistle (which was barely heard) and signalled the end of the practice.   
  
Jack Sloper flew over to Ron and told him he was glad that practise had stopped.  
  
"It was a good thing too. The weather's getting rubbish" Ron said to Jack.  
  
  
  
  
  
The team landed in the centre of the pitch and helped put the extra Quaffle's and the two bludgers back into the case. The wind had gotten so strong now they had to shout just to be heard.  
  
"Wait where's the snitch!" yelled Ginny.   
  
"I couldn't find it!" shouted Harry over the wind.  
  
"We have to find it. McGonagall said she would put us all in detention if we lost another snitch!" shouted Alicia.  
  
"Ok ok I'll see if I can find it!" shouted Harry and he took off into the air on his Firebolt.   
  
Ron, Ginny and the rest of the team were going to help too but as soon as Ron mounted his Cleansweep, a ferocious gust of wind blew past and knocked Ron off. Ron wasn't too high up in the air but still took a hard fall.  
  
"Are you all right?!" shouted Ginny pulling her brother up.  
  
"I'm fine! But we have to tell Harry to get back down on the ground. It's too dangerous!" shouted Ron and again he mounted his broom, lifted off the ground and flew away in search of Harry.  
  
Moments later Ron was joined by Ginny, Jack, and Andrew to help search for Harry.   
  
"Where's Alicia?!" shouted Ron.  
  
"She's searching the ground just in case Harry comes back down!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"How do we know if Harry will make it back down?!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Alicia said she would shoot red sparks into the sky to signal us if Harry came down" shouted Ginny.   
  
The four of them flew off and they decided it was best to stay close together and decided that it was too dangerous to split up. Ron, Ginny, Jack and Andrew flew all over the pitch trying to find Harry but it was no use. It was too dark now and Ron had left his wand back in the dormitories. Luckily Ginny, Jack and Andrew had theirs.   
  
"Lumos" shouted Ginny, Jack and Andrew. But they still couldn't find him even though they searched all over the pitch. Than again, it was too hard to see with the strong wind carrying the snow. Even with some light it wasn't a huge help searching for Harry.   
  
About 20 minutes into the search, Harry was still not yet found and Ron was growing extremely worried minute by minute. He was afraid his best friend might be in serious trouble. The cold was not helping matters either. All four of them stopped when Andrew signalled wanted to say something.  
  
"We have to go back and get inside!" shouted Andrew still having the wind to contend with.   
  
"No, we have to find Harry! We don't know if he's down yet! There's no signal from Alicia!" yelled Ron, clutching his broom with all his strength.  
  
"Ron, we're going to freeze!" shouted Andrew.  
  
"I said NO! We have to keep looking! Harry could die if he's not found!" shouted Ron, his temper rising.  
  
"Ron, we're going to die if we don't get indoors!" yelled Jack.  
  
"THAN GO, BUT I'M STAYING!" yelled Ron angrily.  
  
"Ron! Please!" shouted Ginny. Ron could tell she didn't want to give up either but the look on her face told Ron that Ginny was freezing and was struggling to hold on to her broom.  
  
Ron was in serious conflict over this. Deep down inside he knew he had to get indoors soon or else freeze, another side told him to keep going and fight through the cold. All he knew was that he couldn't leave his best friend in this weather.   
  
Ron didn't have to make the decision on wether to keep searching or head indoors because moments later everyone could see red sparks shoot into the sky. But the signal was further away than Ron thought it should have been. The red signal in the sky actually looked like it was emanating from a distance the castle should have been in.  
  
"Look. That's Alicia's signal. That must mean Harry's back!" shouted Ron almost joyfully.  
  
"Lets go!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Everyone stay close to each other and don't separate. Hold on tight! It looks like that signal is coming from the castle!" shouted Ron.   
  
As Ron, Ginny, Jack and Andrew flew off toward the red signal the wind became more and more strong. This was making it extremely difficult to keep control of the broom as the winds kept pushing them in separate directions. There was a moment where Ron actually got separated from the rest of the group when a gust of wind blew him off course. He very nearly fell off but managed to regain his balance. Ron was now starting to really get scared and felt lost; his gloves were not working as well now and his hands were starting to really freeze, not to mention the rest of him. All of a sudden he saw three dark figures heading his way, all holding lit wands.  
  
"Ron are you ok?!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Ron was glad to see them but was angry that they didn't keep going for the signal and tried to look for him instead.   
  
"I'm fine lets keep flying!" shouted Ron.  
  
Twenty minutes later, after fighting against ferocious winds, the cold and the blowing snow they finally made it back down to the ground where the signal came from. Ron was right, the signal did come from the castle.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Jack and Andrew made their way over to Alicia and she waved for them to all go inside.  
  
All of them went inside the castle, stopped and didn't go any further past the Entrance Hall. They were all shivering from the cold and Ron felt as though moving another step would cost him all his energy. He was exhausted and felt like lying down.  
  
When they all got back inside the castle Alicia was the first to speak "What in bloody blazes took you so long?!" screeched Alicia. "I sent up the signal for about twenty minutes!"  
  
"The winds were against us coming back" said Ginny shivering  
  
"Yeah it was brutal" said Jack also shivering. As a matter of fact, they were all shivering.  
  
"Well where's Harry? Is he all right?" said Ron shaking his head and brushing the snow away from it.  
  
Alicia didn't respond.  
  
"Well where is he?" said Ron impatiently.  
  
"He's not in the castle" said Alicia worriedly  
  
"Well where is he than?" asked Ron quickly.  
  
"He didn't come down" said Alicia bowing her head.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" shouted Ron. His fear came rushing back to him.  
  
"I mean, I went straight to the castle entrance as soon as you guys took off to look. He never came down. I was hoping you guys found him" said Alicia fearfully.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU CALL US BACK THAN?" yelled Ron, who was very irate.  
  
"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I COULDN'T JUST LET YOU GUYS STAY AND FREEZE!" returned Alicia.  
  
Ginny, Jack and Andrew were all terrified. Seamus, Dean and Neville all came toward the group and joined them.  
  
"What's going on guys?" said Dean smiling "thought we heard shouting."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" said Ron ignoring Dean. He was so sure that had Harry made it back ok or else the signal wouldn't have gone up. Now that Ron knew Harry was still out there, it made him feel incredibility scared. There was no question that he had to go back out and continue to look for his best friend. Ron took a deep breath, mustered every ounce of strength he could and decided to take action.   
  
"I have to back out there immediately" said Ron, quickly making a motion to go back out the door.  
  
"No Ron, are you crazy?! You can't go back out there. You'll freeze!" shouted Alicia grabbing Ron's cloak.  
  
"I HAVE TO FIND HARRY!" barked Ron.  
  
"LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU"RE SHIVERING! YOU- " yelled Alicia.  
  
"Wait what do you mean find Harry?" said Seamus cutting in.  
  
Ron violently shrugged off Alicia's grip and told Seamus, Dean and Neville the entire story of how Harry went after the snitch in the storm but didn't come back down.  
  
"Oh Merlin, he's still not still . . . " said Dean with his mouth open.  
  
"I can't stay, I have to go back out there now" said Ron impatiently, moving toward the door again.  
  
"Wait!" said Dean  
  
"What?!" roared Ron.  
  
"Wait for me, I'm going to" said Dean  
  
"Yeah, me too" said Neville  
  
"Count me in to mate" said Seamus.  
  
"NO! Its way too dangerous" said Ron.  
  
"Listen Ron. Harry is our friend too. Besides we can't just sit by while he's out there, we want to help too. He would do the same thing if it were any of us" said Neville. Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement.  
  
Ron felt a wave of gratitude toward his fellow Gryffindor roommates but just couldn't express it at the moment. It didn't feel like the right time to do so, not with Harry still out there in the storm.   
  
"Ok, hurry up and get ready" said Ron patting Neville on the back.   
  
"Just sit tight and try to warm up while we go up and get our brooms ok?" said Seamus.  
  
"Yeah ok and bring me my wand and an extra pair of gloves too " said Ron.  
  
Ron sat on the floor with his face buried in his hands while waiting for Dean, Seamus and Neville to return from their dormitories. Ginny, Alicia, Jack and Andrew did not dare go near Ron and try to talk him out of going back out in the storm.  
  
"Right, lets go and here are your gloves and your wand" said Dean about two minutes later as Seamus and Neville joined him at the door.  
  
"Right, thanks" said Ron getting up off the floor and moving toward to the door.  
  
"Shouldn't we inform the professors?" said Neville nervously.  
  
Ron thought about this for a second, but he shook his head and said "no there's no time. I should have earlier but it's too late now. Ginny and the others will while we go search."  
  
"Ron wait" said Ginny.  
  
"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" shouted Ron impatiently.   
  
"I'm going too" said Ginny defiantly.   
  
"So am I" said Alicia while Jack and Andrew nodded.  
  
Ron had no time to object or even think about it. He was determined to find his best friend and was acting on impulse. He simply nodded as he made his way out the door and down the stone steps. The weather had very mysteriously gotten much better compared to when Ron, Ginny, Alicia, Jack and Andrew were outside before. The wind seemed to have died down a little and visibility also cleared a bit for which Ron was grateful for. The cold however remained but Ron didn't seem to care. Time was being wasted and Ron didn't want to lose anymore. He had to very quickly, organize everybody and explain the plan.  
  
"All right first things first, light your wands" said Ron quickly.  
  
"Lumos" everybody said and all eight wands ignited.   
  
"We have to search all over the grounds for Harry. He could be anywhere and not just the Quidditch pitch. The wind could have carried him anywhere. We'll split up in groups. Dean, you and I will search the Quidditch pitch and the North end of the grounds. Seamus and Neville will search the South grounds, Ginny and Alicia will search the East end of the grounds, while Jack and Andrew will search the West end. If you find Harry or need anything, remember to shoot red sparks into the sky and green sparks for a false alarm. All right lets go" commanded Ron. They all nodded in agreement, kicked off the ground and flew into the air.  
  
Ron and Dean flew very quickly and headed over to the North end and the pitch.  
  
"All right lets start looking," said Ron and Dean nodded.  
  
Ron and Dean searched every inch of the Quidditch pitch and Harry still did not turn up, there was no sign of him at all. Ron refused to give up and maintained that Harry was going to be all right. The search was taking longer than Ron had hoped for and it was beginning to look like Harry was not at that area. No red sparks had been shot into the sky either which made Ron even more worried.  
  
"It's no use mate. We've scoured the grounds, searched all over the pitch and the North side" said Dean hopelessly.  
  
"We've got to find him" said Ron breathlessly   
  
"Lets go help Ginny and Alicia than" said Dean. "Help them cover more of the East grounds."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and they flew toward the East end.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" said Ginny as the two showed up at her and Alicia's end of the grounds.  
  
"He's not at the north side or the pitch" said Dean.  
  
"Well Harry's not on this side either" said Ginny fearfully.  
  
"Well lets all four of us search the East area again than, just to make sure" said Ron.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ron had seen the one thing that was as good as finding Harry. Red sparks had been shot into the air from the West end of the grounds.   
  
"Its coming from Jack and Andrew's end" said Alicia.  
  
"Come on lets Hurry" was all Ron could say.  
  
Moments later Ron, Ginny, Dean, Alicia, Seamus and Neville had arrived to where the signalled had emanated from and there he was, Jack and Andrew had found Harry.  
  
Ginny and Alicia were close to tears while Neville looked very frightened. Ron got off his broom and rushed over to Harry.  
  
"Is he all right? Where did you two find him?" said Ron looking at Harry's unconscious and very blue face.  
  
"Well it looks as though he's still got a pulse and is breathing, but barely" said Andrew shivering, "we found him buried over there" Jack pointed to a spot near the lake. Ron looked over at the spot where Jack had pointed to but didn't waste any time investigating.  
  
"We've got to get him to the hospital wing now!" said Ron.  
  
"Neville, grab the Firebolt and give it here. Seamus grab Harry's feet and help me drag him onto the broom. I'll fly the Firebolt because it can support the two of us better than my Cleansweep. Seamus I need you to fly on the right side of me and help me support Harry. I'll set the speed and you match it. You guys follow us back to the castle" said Ron, in a mad rush.  
  
Ron and Seamus flew off toward the castle followed closely by Ginny, Alicia, Dean, Neville, Jack and Andrew.  
  
When they had all touched down at the entrance on the castle, Alicia conjured up a stretcher and Harry was placed upon it. He was still unconscious.   
  
"Quick we have to get him up to Madam Pomfrey" said Ron.  
  
It didn't take long for them to get Harry into the hospital wing and when they entered it carrying a stretcher with Harry on it, Madam Pomfrey shrieked in horror.  
  
"What ha ha happened to Potter?!" yelled Madam Pomfrey shaking.  
  
Ron couldn't answer her because the look on Harry's face terrified him. "Please ma'am we'll explain later" said Ginny shaking.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went to work on Harry right away while nurses scrambled to take a look at the rest of the eight.  
  
Ron was numb, shivering, freezing, ached all over and not to mention extremely exhausted. But he flat out refused to be treated while nurses insisted on taking a look at him. He silently prayed and hoped that his best friend was going to make it and wake up soon. The waiting was killing him. As the others were getting treated, Ron felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up.  
  
"Mr Weasley, may I have a word with you privately, please?"   
  
It was Professor Dumbledore. He looked tired and had that look on his face that Ron had never witnessed before. It was a look of melancholy.  
  
"Yes Professor" said Ron and he stepped outside the room and into the hall with the Headmaster.  
  
"I would like to know what happened tonight Mr Weasley" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron told Professor Dumbledore everything that had happened during the practice, the weather conditions during practice, what led up to the search, the search and finally where and how Harry was found.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and placed an arm on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You did a very brave and noble thing Mr Weasley. You and your friends" said Dumbledore.  
  
Ron nodded and sank his head down to look at the ground sadly. For the first time in years he felt tears building in his eyes. Than someone had just entered into the hallway of the hospital wing, it was Hermione. Apparently she had just heard the news and had come up to see if everyone was all right.   
  
Ron stared at her and he could tell she was crying from the amount of tears that were coming down from her eyes.  
  
She quickly ran toward Ron and wrapped her arms around him. Ron felt too weak to even return a hug.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she said crying into his chest. "What on earth happened?"  
  
Ron couldn't bare to tell the story again. He gently pushed her off of him and requested that Professor Dumbledore tell her what he told him earlier.  
  
Ron couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he turned around and went back inside the waiting area.  
  
Ron's entire body was shaking ferociously now and it was likely he had developed hypothermia. He didn't mention it to the nurses however. His mind was still entirely on Harry.   
  
Most Gryffindor's had now come into the hospital wing hallway just to see if what they heard was true. They weren't allowed into the room obviously. Luna Lovegood, who also showed up was the only non Gryffindor there. Thankfully Luna did not see Ron as he was in no mood to think about or talk to her. Lavender however did see him and came running up to talk.  
  
"Ron! Oh my gosh you look terrible. What happened?" asked Lavender tearfully placing a hand on his face. "You're burning up."  
  
Ron was now feeling incredibility dizzy and it felt like his head was now spinning out of control.   
  
"What time is it?" he asked, absent mindedly slurring his words.  
  
Lavender looked at her watch and replied "it's 11:30 why?"  
  
"No reason" said Ron absent minded, staggering and looking like his legs was going to give out on him.   
  
"Excuse me Lavender" said Ron wiping the sweat off his forehead and staggering into the hospital room to check on Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was now talking to Professor Dumbledore with a very sad and grim look on her face. "Why is she crying?" thought Ron feeling dumfounded. His vision was very blurry and the dizziness had gotten worst.   
  
Ron also noticed Ginny, Hermione and Alicia crying too. Seamus, Dean and Neville all had their faces planted in their hands.  
  
Ron tried to walk normally but ended up staggering very violently over to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey "W-w-what's going on here, what happened?" asked Ron slurring his speech.  
  
"I'm sorry Ronald. We were unable to do anything for him" Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Ron blinked a few times and had to process everything Dumbledore had just told him.  
  
"No" said Ron weakly. "No" he said again, shaking his head, his lip trembling.  
  
"I am sorry Ronald but . . . "  
  
Ron backed away from Dumbledore very quickly and was now feeling a tremendous amount of pain shoot all over his body. The dizziness was extreme, his shivering was uncontrollable and the heat was unbearable. Everything Ron was seeing in the room started spinning out of control and Ron couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle and it overwhelmed him.   
  
  
  
Ron closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
February 2  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30"   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks very much for all of your reviews. It really made my day.  
  
Did you actually think I was going to keep Harry dead? Didn't think so.  
  
I was going to do something a bit different to answer the whole "where was everyone at 11:30" but this idea came to me out of the blue and I decided that it added a little flavor to the story. So I went with it.  
  
I know it's a bit sad but I also tried to make it suspenseful(not to sure I succeeded though). I like a little diversity in a story and IMO this is the kind of story where anything CAN and WILL happen without making it OOC and totally unbelievable. Than again this is not a typical story. It's a story about making mistakes and learning from them. Like I said before, I want Ron to learn some things from this experience, which probably means he will more than likely have to go through a few row's and challenges that will test him physically and mentally. At the same time he's going to have loads of fun. (I am not without a heart) :-)  
  
Even though this is supposed to be a Romance story I know I haven't been putting much in it as regards to R/Hr. I can say that some Romance stuff is on its way very soon, very very soon.  
  
But I guess I have to explain a few things:  
  
A lot of fics I read have R/Hr pairing up right off the bat and making it feel like there was no real build up to it besides tension and a few outbursts. The really fluffy fics too have no real build up besides making it really cute. Not that I don't like/love fics like these, I do, in fact its 85% of the R/Hr stories I read :-). It's just that I wanted to do it a little different and didn't want to rush into it. I wanted to make an attempt and try to build Ron's character further making their relationship more special than it already is in cannon (if that's possible).   
  
It's like JK built her brilliant magical castle that is R/Hr and I'm just adding to it with decorations and other forms of interior design (lol).  
  
Oh well that's all I have to say, Thanks again guys for reviewing, really appreciated it.  
  
Have a nice week!   
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care! 


	12. Feb 2, Day 6: The Boy who Lived, Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Harry Potter not Groundhog Day. I own a car and a dog that's it. Parents own the house so that doesn't count.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Day 6, February 2  
  
  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30" said a very familiar voice.  
  
Ron opened his eyes only to shut them again, suddenly all the events from last night all came rushing back to him. It was like his life flashed in a matter of seconds. Visions of the Potions lesson where he asked Lavender out for a walk, visions of landing Malfoy in detention, visions of the vicious Tongustian Hagrid brought in, and the actual walk with Lavender and their discussion. Then he suddenly had a vision about the Quidditch practice and how Harry was lost in the storm only to be found and later, declared dead in the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry" whispered Ron, thinking he was still in the hospital wing being treated after he blacked out and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Then someone grabbed and pulled off all of Ron's bed sheets saying "Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late."   
  
Ron opened his eyes and looked up at the person staring right back at him. Ron's vision was blurry and when his sight came into focus he saw someone with dark hair and glasses who looked very familiar.   
  
It was Harry.  
  
Ron jumped out of his bed and gave Harry a bone crushing hug.   
  
"Whooooooooooooooooooooo Hooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" roared Ron as he jumped what seemed like five feet into the air. When he landed he gave Harry another bear hug.  
  
  
  
"CALM DOWN!" yelled Harry, struggling and trying to free himself from Ron's Death grip.   
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Ron letting go. Only now he was poking and pinching his best friend in the arms, making sure that Harry was not just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Ron!" shouted Harry pushing Ron back. "Of course I'm alive you fool, who else would have pulled off your sheets to wake you up. Sheesh!" said Harry straightening his robes that Ron had ruffled.   
  
"I'm just so glad you didn't die after what happened last night!?" said Ron very excitedly.  
  
"Why in the world would I have died after last night?" said Harry, looking bewildered. "All we did last night was do some homework and was play chess. Is there something wrong with you Ron?"  
  
Ron was at a loss of words. There he was, Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter that chased after the snitch in a snow storm just to avoid a detention, and the same Harry Potter who had died just last night in the hospital wing.   
  
"Don't you remember last night? The Quidditch practice? The storm? You getting lost? " asked Ron catching his breath.  
  
If Harry looked confused before his reaction now was indescribable.  
  
"We didn't have Quidditch practice last night, there was no storm, and what do you mean I got lost?!" said Harry, getting angry.  
  
"That's it" said Ron breathlessly and his eyes widening. "You don't remember what happened because today's still February 2" said Ron looking at the wall.  
  
"Of course today is February 2 Ron" said Harry still looking worriedly at him. "What the hell is matter?!"  
  
Ron had figured it all out now. Since he was still doomed to repeat February 2, everything had to return to normal. Even if someone died. Nothing physical could happen and have a lasting effect because it would just repeat the next day.   
  
"Of course, this all makes sense now" said Ron in awe.   
  
"Ok Ron stop. Tell me what in hell is going on here because I am this close to sending you to Madam Pomfrey" said Harry.   
  
Ron had to figure out something quick that would make Harry back off and think he was still normal.  
  
"I had a dream last night" said Ron very quickly. "It was really strange mate, it seemed like it was real" lied Ron.  
  
"All right Ron just take it easy ok. Whatever it was, it was all a bad dream" said Harry laughing now.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go down stairs and wait for you because I can see that you are not a morning person today" said Harry, he left laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"Even death forgets about tomorrow" said Ron sitting back down on his bed massaging his temple.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me" said Ron shaking his head and laughing. "That was some night I had last night."  
  
Ron sat on his bed a while longer thinking about what he had seen throughout this whole experience.   
  
"So that's why the dormitory is always empty at 11:30 every night. Harry's suppose to be in the hospital wing dead" said Ron, talking to himself.  
  
"So that means it is inevitable that it's going to happen again tonight. Harry's going to die all over again" Ron wondered.  
  
"No not this time. This is not happening anymore. I'm just going to have to figure out a way to save Harry."  
  
"Dean, Seamus and Neville sure showed some courage last night. Not to mention Ginny, Alicia, Jack and Andrew."  
  
"OH MERLIN! GINNY!" said Ron, sitting up.  
  
"No wait, HA, of course she's ok. I mean Harry is, and I am too so Ginny has to be fine as well."  
  
Ron layed back down and then thought about it in a whole different perspective.   
  
"Nothing matters anymore. Only I remember it all. I don't even feel sick from last night. But I should be, I should have a serious cold. I shouldn't even be out of bed after last night. I probably should be dead."  
  
Ron concluded that any normal event deviating from the day without his doing HAD to mean that something was very wrong and that the possibility of returning back to normal time was likely to happen. Nothing like that ever happened yet but Ron still held on to hope that he would someday get out of this time mismanagement.   
  
"If i'm ever going to get out of this situation, Harry is damn sure going to go on too."  
  
Ron decided not to over think things right now and not to let this bother him any more today. At least his best friend, Harry was still alive and well. He would just have to sit back and see if he could figure this time thing out. He was determined not to be angry about this happenstance and just try and make it at least enjoyable. He was in fact, stuck like this until he could either figure it out, or at least wait for whatever magic it was to let him escape this time warp.   
  
"Well things are going to be different today. If only I knew what to do. I'll get an idea sooner or later I guess."  
  
When Ron looked at his watch he knew he was late and was going to miss breakfast once again.  
  
"Hermione's going to be menacing" said Ron shaking his head and smiling as he pinned his Prefect badge on his robes. He checked his image one last time in the mirror and left his dormitory.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been Ron, its ten minutes to nine we're not going to have time for breakfast, come on were due in Potions" said Hermione irritably.  
  
Ron had just got down to the common room and once again he saw his two best friends standing   
  
in the exact same spot. Harry was grinning while Hermione was looking at him with an angry look on her face. It looked as though Hermione was going to slap Ron.  
  
"And why in the world were you jumping and hollering in your dormitory?" asked Hermione heatedly.  
  
"Just couldn't wait to see you, Hermione" said Ron grinning.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback but turned a little scarlet "oh don't give me that, Ron" she said, but she didn't say anything else about Ron's behaviour earlier in the dormitory.   
  
The three travelled down to the Potions classroom and while they were walking, Ron heard Harry's stomach growl.  
  
Ron laughed at this while Harry and Hermione scowled.  
  
"What's so funny Ron?" said Hermione acidly  
  
"You two should have gone down to breakfast without me" said Ron.  
  
"Well I didn't know you were going to be that slow" said Harry.  
  
"Breakfast is no big a deal Harry. You'll live" said Ron.  
  
"Ron you can't skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. We were kind enough to wait while you were taking forever causing Harry and I miss breakfast" said Hermione hotly.  
  
"Whoa" said Harry as he stopped.  
  
"What's the matter mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"N-Nothing" said Harry shaking his head as if something was in it.  
  
"Harry tell us, is it your scar? Is it V-Voldemort?" asked Hermione looking alarmed.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just . . . I just got the strangest sense of deja vu" said Harry.  
  
Harry's deja vu had caught Ron's full attention. Harry seemed to be the only one so far to think that something was strange about this day. (Other than Ron)   
  
"Do you still feel something?" said Ron hopefully.  
  
"No, no it's nothing. It's gone now" said Harry.  
  
"Potter, Weasley and Granger what's going on here?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"Nothing sir, just stoped to tie my shoe" lied Harry once again. Ron smiled to himself as he thought "same ole lie"  
  
"Well that are you waiting for?" growled Snape.  
  
"Yes sir, we'll be on our way sir" said Ron.  
  
Ron contemplated on getting Snape drenched in coffee once again but he didn't feel like it. "There's always tomorrow" thought Ron.  
  
Snape followed closely behind Ron, Harry and Hermione as they walked in front. When they were about to walk around the corner where Malfoy was to appear, when Ron stopped and held Harry and Hermione back. "Wait" he said.  
  
Malfoy came around the corner carrying his cup of coffee as usual. This time, Ron had managed to keep everyone happy. No one crashed into each other, no one got scalded by coffee and no points were taken by Snape. Harry and Malfoy stared daggers at each other.  
  
"Where are you going Draco? Class is about to begin in two minutes" said Snape calmly.  
  
"Just got to throw this cup of coffee out sir, it's a bit hot for my taste. I'll be in class very shortly sir" said Malfoy.  
  
Snape nodded to Malfoy and he turned to growl at Ron "Move along Weasley"   
  
Malfoy sneered at Ron as he passed him by and muttered "weasel" under his breath so only Ron could hear. Ron merely nodded and went on with Harry and Hermione to Potions.  
  
"Why did you tell us to stop earlier before we went around that corner?" asked Harry as they took their seats next to each other.  
  
"Yeah" added Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you later" said Ron quickly. "But first, Harry you're going to be my partner for this upcoming test on the Cruxtitions potion. Ok?" said Ron who didn't want Neville as a partner this time. He wanted to have a conversation with someone other than Neville for once. It might as well be with his best friend.  
  
"What test?" said Harry worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, what test Ron? There's no test supposed to be assigned in Potions today" said Hermione looking at Ron oddly.   
  
"Just be my partner ok Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah ok, fine" said Harry shrugging.  
  
Ron could have sworn Hermione looked a bit disappointed at not being asked to be his partner instead of Harry. It wasn't Harry she wanted to be partners with anyway. Normally Hermione was supposed to be Lavender's partner and if she wanted Harry to be her partner than she would have asked. Ron smiled to himself but dropped the subject.   
  
Snape walked into the room looking surly, walked sternly to the front of the class, surveyed it and let out a grunt.   
  
"Pop test"said Snape with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Bingo" said Ron happily as Harry and Hermione looked astonished at him.  
  
"Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to than you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, than the next half will be used to test them." said Snape and he once again left the room.  
  
Ron and Harry paired up while the rest of the class all got into pairs too. Neville and Seamus were force to partner up now that Ron had changed the order of things for the day. Ron had no plans to blow up Snape's classroom today; he just wanted to make it out quickly and peacefully without any catastrophes. He had enough excitement from last night.  
  
"I wonder how those two are going to do" Ron muttered to himself quietly while looking at Neville and Seamus.  
  
"What did you say mate?" asked Harry.   
  
"Oh, um, nothing mate. Lets get the necessary ingredients and make this damn potion. I want this potion done as soon as possible" said Ron laughing.  
  
When Ron and Harry got all the necessary ingredients, they started on their Cruxtitions potion. Ron insisted that he do all the work while he gave Harry instructions on cutting up roots and scarabs. Harry did everything Ron told him to do and didn't ask a lot of questions. Since Ron knew everything he needed to know about making the perfect Cruxtitions potion, he worked extremely fast. Ron's idea was to get this done as soon as possible so he could have some free time and chat with Harry.  
  
"Ok all set" said Ron adding the last crucial ingredient. "Now all we have do is stir it every so often counterclockwise and it should be perfect. But don't stir it clockwise or else the potion will only be half as effective and Snape will give us bottom marks"  
  
"Geeze Ron, are you sure it's good enough? I thought we were supposed to add more octopus tentacles" said Harry, looking down at his potion.   
  
"No, adding too much octopus tentacles will make you exhale smoke. The potion's perfect, trust me" said Ron, clearing the desk of extra scarabs and beatles.   
  
"Well I'm blaming you if I get a bad mark on this test" said Harry smiling.   
  
"You won't" said Ron.  
  
"Whoa, I think we're the only one's to finish Ron. In fact we're the only group to be in the brewing stage of the potion " said Harry, looking around the room to see the progress of everybody else.  
  
"Yup, well I studied and mastered the technique. Learned it all from hard work and effort" said Ron grinning.  
  
"Since when? We were only asked to read this section just last night and we both decided not to bother with it remember? In fact Hermione was the only one to read it. We played a few rounds of chess after our homework was done" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah well I'm that damn good" said Ron laughing.  
  
"Very funny" said Harry sarcastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if you completely guessed how to make this potion"   
  
"We'll see when Snape gives you a 10 out of 10 mate" said Ron.  
  
"Well now, are you going to tell me why you stopped Hermione and me from going around that corner?" said Harry.   
  
Ron had to think fast and come up with a logical answer.  
  
"I saw a shadow" lied Ron. "We were going to hit Malfoy if we didn't stop"  
  
"How did you know it was Malfoy?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I didn't, it just turned out it was him" said Ron  
  
"Oh" said Harry nodding slowly. "Good eye"   
  
"Thanks" said Ron.  
  
  
  
"Ron why are you two just standing around and talking? You should be preparing your potions" said Hermione bossily. She was a few feet away from Ron and Harry's table with Lavender cutting up her frog's eyes.  
  
"We're in the brewing stages" said Ron mocking her.  
  
"What?!" said Hermione dropping her knife and narrowly missing Lavender's hand.  
  
"Yeah, all we have to do is watch and stir this goo" said Harry.   
  
"There is no way you can be the brewing stages this early" said Hermione looking at her own ingredients as if she was comparing her work with Ron and Harry's.  
  
"Well Ron did most of the work. He says he knows it all, frankly I think we're going to fail this test" said Harry laughing.  
  
"Your faith in me is touching, Potter" said Ron sarcastically and the two boys laughed.  
  
Hermione let out a giggle as did Lavender.  
  
"Well I for one think you've done it all wrong. There's no way you're going to do well on this test if you're already in the brewing stages" said Hermione.  
  
Ron didn't know wether to feel upset by this lack of confidence from Hermione or to laugh.   
  
"How do you know? You haven't seen us working over here" said Ron.  
  
"I don't need to see you working at your potion to know that you didn't do it right Ron. I know you well enough to know that you have never once completed a successful potion this quickly. Besides you didn't even read the chapter on the Cruxtitions Potion, even though Snape assigned it for reading. How can you possibly know what ingredients to use and how to correctly mix them?" said Hermione.   
  
Harry and Lavender looked at Hermione as though she had just said a swear word.   
  
Ron thought that Hermione had gone way too far this time. She had practically insulted him right in front of Harry and Lavender. An insult that he thought he didn't deserve. She was practically telling him that he was unable to do a good job in Potions. Even though she didn't see Ron prepare his and Harry's potion, she still managed to judge him before his potion was to be tested and it was all said and done. His first feeling was of anger toward Hermione but before he could say something nasty to her, he had another thought. Another idea had just gone and popped into his head.   
  
"Instead of taking out my anger on Hermione, I'll just have to teach her a little lesson" he said to himself. Besides, anger never solves anything.   
  
Ron had another idea formed in his head. This one was going to be very interesting and he was going to really rub Hermione's nose in this one. "Oh this is going to be good. Hermione won't know what hit her." Ron thought.  
  
"Ron Weasley, this is the most brilliant plan you've ever come up with" Ron said to himself as he turned to challenge Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing!!!!   
  
The next chapter is going to be a pretty fun one to write and hopefully to read as well. I have a few ideas flowing around in my head but that's for future chapters.  
  
No, Ron is not going to actually going to hit Hermione with anything physical.   
  
But It's going to be fun.   
  
Q: Want a clue??  
  
A: Well ok, the clue is that Ron won't be out walking around the grounds with Lavender this time.   
  
Teaser:  
  
Will he do it again? Will he ask someone else? Who will it be? How will it happen? Will Ron forget about Harry and that practice he's not suppose to be attending?   
  
  
  
Again Thanks for the Reviews, don't be shy so keep reviewing :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	13. How about a Wager, Miss Granger?

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Harry Potter. But to add to the list of things I do own: I own my computer(although the mouse pad is not technically mine), and I own a cellular phone (but mom and dad pays the bill).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron Weasley, this is the most brilliant plan you've ever come up with," Ron said to himself as he turned to challenge Hermione.  
  
"How about a wager than?" said Ron smiling very mischievously.  
  
"What?" said Hermione.  
  
"How about you put your money where you mouth is. Care to bet?" said Ron still smiling.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" said Hermione while she was still working on her potion.  
  
"I'll bet you that I'll get a perfect 10 out of 10 for my potion," said Ron.  
  
"Take the bet Hermione. There's no chance Ron's going to get a 10 out of 10," said Harry eagerly.  
  
"You heard the bloke," said Ron grinning.   
  
"What happens if I win?" asked Hermione now looking very interested at Ron's proposal.  
  
"You decide what you want from me if you win and I'll decide what I want from you if I win," said Ron.  
  
"Ok but we have to tell each other what it is that we want now and it has to be reasonable," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine you go first," said Ron. He was so confident that this was one bet he was going to win. He would have agreed to do anything, even run naked through the Great Hall during supper.   
  
"If I win, you have to give up food for a day," said Hermione sharply.  
  
"Deal!" said Ron right away.  
  
"If I win, you have to give up homework today, not touch a single book after school and spend the rest of the day with me instead," said Ron smiling, getting a little hot.   
  
Lavender giggled as she urged Hermione to take the bet. "Take it, take it," she hissed.  
  
Hermione turned scarlet at the sound of Ron's demands if he won. Lavender's giggling wasn't helping matters either. She couldn't look at Ron as she contemplated the idea.  
  
"No, I can't," said Hermione still very red.  
  
"Chicken?" said Ron not backing down and hoping to fuel her decision to take the bet.  
  
"I am not chicken Ron!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Your demand is bigger than mine. I want to add more demands if I win," said Hermione.  
  
"It's not that much bigger," said Ron.  
  
"It is if I have to give up homework for a day," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine, go ahead. Whatever you want," said Ron confidently.  
  
"Ok if I win you have to give up food for a day AND you have spend every moment of your free time during this week committed to your homework AND you have to read Hogwarts: a History this year and have a report done for me by June."  
  
Ron was thunderstruck and taken off guard as Hermione finished her list of demands. Ron thought she sounded so annoyingly confidant in herself in believing he would loose this bet. Ron knew in his heart that Hermione was going to be the one in for a shock after this class was over. Her firm belief that he would not do well on this potion only made him more excited about her taking the bet.   
  
"Whoa that's going over board Hermione. How long a report are we talking about here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Three rolls of parchment on why or why didn't you like the book using examples," said Hermione smirking.  
  
"You really know how to drive a hard bargain, Hermione," said Ron playing around for time.   
  
"Take it or leave Ron," said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Don't do it mate. You're going to really regret it," urged Harry.  
  
"Shush Harry!" said Ron.   
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Deal," said Ron beaming.  
  
Ron's quick agreement to Hermione's demands seemed to surprise her. She looked taken aback.  
  
Ron held out his hand for her to shake it. Hermione took his hand to shake it but her face turned red all over again.   
  
"Well now you have plenty of time left Hermione," said Ron looking at his watch "you better get back to your own potion. My own perfect potion is just about finished.."  
  
Hermione nodded and went back to work ignoring Lavender's teasing.  
  
  
  
"Ron what were you thinking? Hermione is going to make you miserable. There's no way you could get a perfect 10 out of 10," said Harry, pulling Ron back toward their table.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith," said Ron grinning.  
  
"Oh please! You and I have never gotten a perfect mark in this class," said Harry.  
  
"Things change mate. You'll see," said Ron.  
  
"Fine ok Ron, don't come complaining to me when you lose this bet and Hermione makes you do non stop homework and not to mention that reading assignment you have to do for her," said Harry.  
  
"I won't have to complain about anything mate. This is one wager I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to have to read or do a thing for her," said Ron proudly  
  
"Ok but at least you should have made a better wager. I mean, if by some miracle you do win the bet, Hermione not doing homework for a day is nothing compared to you not eating for a day, doing homework during your free time and that stupid book report. Besides the other demand you made was weird; you spend a lot of time with her anyway, you see each other all the time and also add Prefect duties to that," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but I'm planning on something else mate because I have a little experiment. We're going to spend the rest of the day together and Hermione's going to crack. She's not going to last a whole day without touching a book and being with me the whole day will make her wish she ever doubted me," said Ron gleefully.  
  
Harry smiled very mischievously "are you sure that's the only reason you want to spend the rest of the day with her?"   
  
"No, no you don't get it Harry. You'll be there with us too mate," said Ron very quickly, his ears turning red.  
  
"Ha ha Ron, the jokes on you then. If you actually beat Hermione and win that bet, I will have other engagements today, so you'll have Hermione all to yourself," said Harry beaming.  
  
Ron punched Harry hard on the arm. "What do you mean you have other engagements?" he asked.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen," Ron thought.  
  
"Well mate like I said, if you win that bet I'll have something else other than homework to do. With Hermione not being able to do homework, I won't be able to copy off of her, thus making the purpose of homework non existent for a day."  
  
"Yeah but that means you'll be free to join us," said Ron.  
  
"That's what you think. I will purposely find something else to do. There's no way I'm tagging along with you two today, especially when you two start bickering," said Harry grinning.  
  
"We won't argue then," said Ron.  
  
"I don't care. You made your bed and now you have to sleep in it," laughed Harry.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" asked Ron, throughly bewildered.  
  
"It's a muggle saying," said Harry. "What I mean is, you made the bet yourself, you're going to be in it by yourself and you have to deal with the consequences, good or bad. Not me. Thankfully."   
  
"Fine forget it than, I'll spend the day with her myself while you go off and forget about your two best friends," said Ron in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Oh I will," said Harry not missing a beat.  
  
Ron laughed as he stirred his potion and Harry continued to tease him about Hermione. When it was about fifteen minutes before Snape was to return, Ron and Harry poured a sample of their Cruxtitions Potion into their own goblets and readied it for Snape's testing.  
  
Hermione came over and asked Ron a question, "ready to lose?" she asked, looking like she was about to win some kind of lottery.   
  
"You shouldn't have taken so long getting ready this morning. You could have at least had some breakfast before you starve today," said Hermione jokingly.  
  
"Is Hermione taunting me? That's so unlike her, but it's actually kind of cute," Ron thought.  
  
"Well I can assure you that my meal is going to taste so much better knowing you can't lay a finger on a book Hermione," said Ron winking at her.  
  
Hermione giggled and went back to her own table to make sure her Cruxtitions Potion was ready.  
  
"Ron you have been acting so odd today. What in the world has gotten into you all of a sudden?" asked Harry.  
  
"Huh?" said Ron, still staring at Hermione.  
  
"I said you are acting very weird today. You seem very mellow compared to what you were like last night. It's not like you to be so confident, in this class especially. You seem like a different Ron to me. I mean, it's not like you to flirt with Hermione."  
  
"Where have I heard a similar speech made by the exact same person before?" thought Ron. No matter which February 2 Ron was repeating, Harry had ALWAYS questioned him about his odd behaviour.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me mate. You must be getting old or something," said Ron as he laughed. Harry too, laughed at Ron's joke and it looked as though he decided to drop whatever it was on his mind about Ron's behaviour.  
  
"Snape's going to be here in about 33 seconds," said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
"That's cutting it a little close on the guessing isn't it Ron?" asked Harry laughing.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and now," said Ron.  
  
Snape had entered the classroom right on Ron's exact time. He looked around at the Slytherins and once again he gave the Slytherins the exact same half smile as he did before.  
  
"Whoa, good guess mate," said Harry looking astonished and amused.  
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potion's brewer," Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face.  
  
"Hermione and Lavender first" Ron said to himself.  
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger and Brown's," said Snape.  
  
Hermione received a full ten marks, while Lavender again received the same seven marks because Ron didn't help her once again this time. "It's not like the mark is gonna count," Ron thought. Hermione glanced over at Ron giving him a 'look' that made her look pompous. Ron not wanting to be outdone, stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
Now Snape rounded on Neville and Seamus. He had stopped right next to Neville and had given him a rather cold look.  
  
"Drink Finnigan's potion, Longbottom," said Snape.  
  
Neville drank Seamus' potion and just as Ron had predicted, Neville began to exhale smoke. Snape decided to give Seamus a five out of ten. The same mark he would have gotten if Harry was his partner. Ron noted to himself that Seamus added too much octopus tentacle once again.   
  
"Drink Longbottom's potion now Finnigan" said Snape icily.  
  
When Seamus took a sip from Neville's goblet, it didn't take long for him to black out. Ron was thankful it wasn't him this time. It had taken Seamus five minutes to come around and when he did he told Snape he had a headache from hitting his head on the ground. Snape however didn't sound like he cared and he told Seamus he was fine.  
  
"Longbottom this is the worst I've seen from you yet. You get two out of ten and be grateful it's not worse,"said Snape.   
  
"Sorry Neville," muttered Ron.  
  
"For what?" said Harry as he heard Ron.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Look, Snape's coming over now," said Ron fervently.  
  
"Well now, it's time to test Potter and Weasley's Potion. I have my doubts that you will do any better than Finnigan and Longbottom's," said Snape, waiting for the Slytherins to laugh.  
  
"Hmm, lets see how Potter managed to fail this one. Drink Potter's potion, Weasley," hissed Snape.  
  
Ron took Harry's goblet and drank a mouth full of the potion. Ron was not surprised at what he drank; the potion was perfect. Snape inspected Ron and than inspected the potion itself. Snape couldn't find one single thing wrong with the potion and was forced to give Harry a 10 out of 10.  
  
Snape looked ready to kill while Harry looked shockingly surprised at his perfect mark. Snape bent down toward Harry's ear and Ron heard him whisper coldly "You got lucky Potter."  
  
To say Snape hated giving Harry a perfect mark was an understatement. Harry didn't seem to mind Snape's comment; he was still staring, opened mouthed at his potion. Hermione looked more shocked than Harry did; she opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. Ron winked at Hermione as if to say "I'm going to win and you're going to lose, ha, ha, ha."   
  
"Let's see if some of Potter's luck rubbed off on you, Weasley," said Snape rudely.  
  
"Drink Weasley's potion Potter," Snape ordered.  
  
Harry took Ron's goblet, drank the potion and waited for the effects to kick in. Snape inspected Harry's behaviour toward Ron's potion and than inspected the potion in the goblet.  
  
After the inspection of Ron's potion, Snape had this bewildered look on his face. "You must have actually paid attention for once Weasley," he said.  
  
"Surprisingly I don't see anything wrong with this. 10 out of 10 Weasley," Snape said sourly.  
  
Ron beamed as Snape left to go toward another table. Harry gave him a pat on the back and said "well done mate, way to go!"  
  
"And thanks for the help," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron, still smiling merely nodded and turned to look at Hermione who looked annoyed with Lavender. She was being teased by Lavender which caused her to go a bit red; he couldn't hear what Lavender was saying however. Ron couldn't tell wether she was red because she was angry that she lost the bet or because Hermione would have now have to spend the day with him. Ron hoped it she wasn't mad because of the 'not doing homework for today' thing. Lavender must have said something amusing or embarrassing because once she stopped talking, Hermione buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Pssssssit," whispered Ron trying to get Hermione's attention. When she looked up at Ron, they didn't say anything. Ron felt that an uncomfortable silence was a good way of gloating.   
  
Ron put on a proud face as he and Hermione stared at each other. Hermione was the first to look away, struggling to hold back a smile. She didn't succeed very well.  
  
Harry couldn't hold back anything either. He also kept teasing Ron but it didn't seem to bother him so much now.   
  
"Cut it out Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Well now, looks as though you have a date for the rest of the day," said Harry laughing.  
  
"I keep telling you it's not a date," said Ron.  
  
"Well, looks as though I have to find an alternate activity for today," said Harry.  
  
"I told you, you don't have to. I meant for you to come too, I didn't want to leave you out or anything," said Ron.  
  
Harry smiled "no that's all right Ron, you guys have a good time."  
  
Ron silently thanked his best friend, smiled too and said "that'll teach her to doubt me."  
  
Ron and Harry began cleaning up the table and packing up their things as the bell rang to end the lesson.  
  
"I'll test the rest of the potions next class," growled Snape.  
  
Ron exited the Potions classroom with Harry while Hermione left without them. She was being followed by Lavender and it looked as though Hermione was trying to get rid of her. Ron also had a feeling Hermione was trying to avoid him too, probably too embarrassed that she lost the bet.  
  
"Looks like Hermione's avoiding us," said Harry as he and Ron walked to History of Magic.  
  
"Probably doesn't want us rubbing it in," said Ron.  
  
"Well mate you'll have your chance after school," said Harry grinning.  
  
Ron smiled, shook his head and entered the classroom. He and Harry were unable to sit next to Hermione because Parvati had taken the last seat where Lavender and Hermione both sat. As Ron and Harry took seats next to Neville, Ron was carefully listening in as Lavender spoke to Parvati while Neville struck up a conservation with Harry.  
  
"Oooooo, I can't believe Ron actually asked you out!" squealed Parvati.  
  
"He didn't ask me out!" hissed Hermione, looking very annoyed but turning red.  
  
"He might as well have asked you out," said Lavender matter-of-factly.  
  
"It was just a stupid bet," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, why would Ron even make that bet if he didn't like you?" asked Parvati.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Hermione.  
  
"She means, listen to what Ron wanted you to do if you lost," said Lavender.  
  
"He wanted me to give up homework for today," said Hermione.  
  
"And . . ." said Parvati.  
  
"And I have to hang out with him," said Hermione very quickly.  
  
"Oh what a cold description," said Lavender. "I believe he said that you have spend the rest of the day with him."  
  
"Ooooo just admit it Hermione. You like him don't you?" asked Parvati.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet, put her books back into her bag and got up to move to another table.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Lavender, pushing Hermione back down into her seat.  
  
"Fine! But you two have to stop pestering me," said Hermione.  
  
"Why can't you just say wether you like him or not?" said Lavender.  
  
"H-h-he's my friend, of course I like him."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it," said Lavender.  
  
"I don't see how this is any of your business," said Hermione hotly.  
  
"Oh just give it a rest Lav," said Parvati.  
  
"Fine."   
  
Ron was quite amused listening to Lavender and Parvati torture Hermione. To him it was just what she deserved for doubting him.  
  
"You know Ron is kind of handsome," said Parvati. "If you don't like him, maybe I should try to and ask him out."   
  
Ron's insides twisted into knots when he heard this. He suddenly remembered Lavender telling him that Parvati had a slight crush on him. Ron didn't mind Parvati as a friend but going out with her was not an idea Ron wanted to entertain. He wouldn't mind getting to know her like he did with Lavender though.  
  
  
  
"I doubt Ron would go out with you. Not that you're not nice, it's just that I never heard Ron talk about you . . . AT ALL!" said Hermione, rather rudely.  
  
There was a slight smirk on the face of Parvati's. "Well you can ask him today can't you. You can see what he thinks about me and see if he would want to go out with me sometime."  
  
"I'll try my best to remember Parvati," said Hermione coldly.  
  
"Well tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit," said Lavender.  
  
"Ask him if he's going," said Parvati excitedly.  
  
"Damn, I forgot about Hogsmeade" said Ron.  
  
Hogsmeade didn't seem to be important to him anymore. It was highly unlikely he would get to see the village anytime soon, if ever.  
  
Hermione looked cross at Parvati and said coldly "I'll try and remember,"  
  
  
  
"This information is something I can use," thought Ron happily.  
  
At this time Professor Binns came floating through the black board and began starting his lesson for the day.   
  
"Today we will be covering several topics," droned Professor Binns. The rest of the class past by slowly with Binns covering the same topics as he did before. Famous Witches of the 11th century, the great Goblin war of 1247, and Britain's first Minister for Magic, Syrian Kraal were all covered again. Ron didn't even bother taking notes since it was pointless; the notes would all disappear the next day anyway.   
  
Ron just sat back and listened to Binns as he covered the same boring topics. Sometimes Ron would pay attention, but other times he would just stare at the wall. Harry too looked like he was not interested in Binns' lesson and often spent his time there drawing up seeker strategies. Ron listened to Binns conclude his talk on Goblin war of 1247 when the bell rang thus ending the lesson and half the day. The class, including Ron and Harry got up out of their seats and rushed out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione once again left without speaking to Ron and Harry. She walked fairly fast past the students in the hallway with Parvati and Lavender following closely behind her.  
  
"She won't be avoiding you after school, Ron," said Harry walking down to the Great Hall entrance. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well well if it isn't weasel, on your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy, stopping Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ergh! Not this again," muttered Ron.   
  
"What do YOU want Malfoy?" said Harry.  
  
"That's none of your concern Potty," said Malfoy turning toward Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, I would love to stay here and talk with you . . . but I'm not going to," said Ron laughing sarcastically.  
  
"Its lucky Hogwarts don't charge money for the food they serve here, you're pitiful parents wouldn't be able to afford to keep you alive. In fact, I can't believe you are able to afford school supplies in the first place," said Malfoy, with a hint of laughter in his voice.   
  
Ron was slowly progressing into 'destroy mode' but didn't want to deal with this situation again. He was in no mood to put up another performance like the last one nor did he want to fight Malfoy and get in detention with Snape.  
  
Ron just gave another smile and nodded. "Ok Malfoy, whatever, now move."  
  
"What's the matter poor-boy, no snappy comeback this time?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"This is new" Ron thought. "I don't want any trouble. Now move," he said. A crowd was now gathering to watch.  
  
"Don't act like you can give me orders weasel," said Malfoy coldly.  
  
"Fine, ok, whatever, please move," said Ron not wanting to draw any more attention. He also knew Snape should be coming soon and McGonagall was definitely watching nearby.  
  
"I heard your dog had to be put down, Potter," Malfoy said loudly so everyone could hear.  
  
"How does it feel Potter? How does it feel knowing you were the one responsible for the death of that piece of garbage, Sirius Black?" whispered Malfoy, so only Ron and Harry could hear.  
  
Ron knew that this was the biggest mistake Malfoy could have made. Mentioning Harry's godfather was like wishing for instant death. Harry's temper and his moodiness had been considerably better since fifth year and mentioning Sirius would undoubtedly bring Harry back into a rotten mood.  
  
Ron was the one having to hold back Harry now as he made a move to punch Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Explain," said Snape, almost smiling.  
  
"Potter was trying to harm me, Professor," said Malfoy coolly.  
  
"He started it!" said Ron.  
  
"Silence Weasley!" hissed Snape.  
  
"So, Potter wanted to inflict harm on another student did he?" said Snape. "Detention tonight Potter. Dungeons, after supper."  
  
Malfoy smiled in triumph as Snape dispersed the curious students, threatening to take-away points and went into the Great Hall dragging Malfoy along.  
  
"Um, listen Harry, don't that git get to you," said Ron trying anything to cheer Harry up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right Ron," said Harry looking depressed. Ron wanted to curse Malfoy into a thousand pieces. Malfoy was rubbing salt on old wounds. It was disgraceful.  
  
"Malfoy's living proof that you can polish shit; he's just bitter that's all, mate. His reputation is ruined now; his father is locked up in Azkaban and his family name is mud now," explained Ron, which seemed to cheer Harry up a bit.  
  
Since the Ministry accepted the return of Voldemort, everyone treated Harry considerably warmer now that he was proven right. Hogwarts students too treated Harry a lot better which was the main reason why Harry's bitterness and anger seemed to have disappeared this year.   
  
"Hey where's Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably up putting on some make up," teased Harry, who looked like he was in a good mood now.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" said Ron, slapping Harry on the head.  
  
"I wonder what she'll say when I drag her to Quidditch practice," said Ron, laughing.  
  
"I won't be able to join you guys in practice today," said Harry gloomily.  
  
This cheered Ron up; he just remembered what was suppose to happen if Harry went to practice. Ron was looking for a good way to prevent Harry from going to Quidditch practice and now this was it. Granted, Ron didn't want it to come to a detention with Snape but at least Harry was safe from going out into the upcoming storm. Ron didn't have to worry about Harry today, that concern was thankfully, out of the way thanks to their potions master.  
  
  
  
Harry was safe, he didn't have to face death today, Hermione had lost the bet and this February 2 was turning out to be quite a good day for Ron Weasley.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
WOW!!!! Thanks a million for all of your kind reviews, it means a lot to me. Since I got sooo many reviews for the last chapter I decided to get this chapter finished ASAP. Hope you liked it.  
  
Next Chapter: A return to Care of Magical Creatures class and approaching the home stretch to another walk.  
  
I predict a longer chapter for Ron and Hermione's walk.  
  
Again thanks for all the Reviews, I couldn't have asked for better bunch of readers.   
  
Keep on Rockin and Review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	14. Tango

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not the rights not anything........yet. I may or may not be in JK's will; she hasn't responded to my letters or my telegrams yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14   
  
  
  
Ron and Harry were eating and discussing Quidditch when they were soon joined at the table by Ginny, who gave Ron a funny look.   
  
"What?" asked Ron. "Do I have something on my nose?"   
  
"No it's not that," replied Ginny, still looking at Ron like there was something amusing about him.   
  
"Then what is it Gin?" asked Ron.   
  
"Well, I was just told by Parvati and Lavender that you asked Hermione out," said Ginny.   
  
"What?!" exclaimed Ron.   
  
"Well, is it true Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"NO! I didn't ask her out. We just made a bet and she lost, that's all."   
  
"What did you win?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Well she can't touch her homework today and she has to go everywhere I go," answered Ron.   
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry sniggered.   
  
"Well everywhere except the loo and the dormitory of course," added Ron.   
  
"So you DID ask her out but -- "   
  
"No, the bet was supposed to have Harry with me," said Ron cutting Ginny off.   
  
"BUT," said Harry, "I'm not going to be tagging along so Ron's on his own with her."   
  
Ron looked agitated at Harry as Ginny laughed at him. Ron really didn't like the idea that Harry was leaving him alone with Hermione like this. It was really not meant to be a date, but everyone seemed to be thinking that it was.   
  
"Ginny why don't you tag along with us?" Ron said happily.   
  
"Oh no. I'm not getting mixed up in this. I'm taking Harry's approach and letting you guys be," said Ginny, "besides, I'm sure you--"   
  
"Fine, be that way," said Ron sulking.   
  
"Hi Ronald," said a dreamy voice behind him.   
  
"Oh, hi Luna," replied Ron in a bored voice.   
  
"I hope you have a nice practice today. I hear there's going to be bad weather coming," said Luna.   
  
Yeah, ok. Thanks for the tip Luna, see you later," Ron said annoyingly.  
  
Ron was tired of being reminded of the storm. Not only did he already know about it, but Luna had always showed up at exactly the same time and place for the past 6 days giving him the same warning over and over again. Luna was a person that greatly annoyed Ron and he wished she would just leave him alone.   
  
"That was rude Ron," said Ginny exasperated.   
  
"Well she's always showing up telling me the same thing over and over and over again," said Ron enraged, "she's insufferable and damn near impossible to listen to."   
  
Harry and Ginny both raised their eyebrows.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean Ron? This is the first time I think she spoke to you today," asked Harry.   
  
Ron wasn't in the mood to come up with another excuse and lie about his situation.   
  
"You're right, I should have been nicer to her," said Ron, "Sorry."   
  
With 20 minutes left to lunch, Hermione finally came down to the Great Hall and sat beside Ginny. She looked a bit flustered.   
  
"Hi guys," she said, pulling a bowl of beef stew toward her.   
  
"Where were you just now?" Ron asked.   
  
"Oh, I just needed to take care of a few things before I came down to lunch. Besides I'm not really that hungry anyway," she said in a business like tone.   
  
"Oh," said Ron. He decided to remind her of the bet she had lost.   
  
"Doing a bit of homework before the school day is over?" joked Ron.   
  
Hermione dropped her spoon and seemed startled at the fact that he had just reminded her of the bet she lost.   
  
"Actually, no, I was in my dormitory doing something but it was not homework," said Hermione regaining her composure.   
  
"I see, I hope you didn't forget that little wager we made today," said Ron, smiling.   
  
"No I didn't," said Hermione simply, turning a little red.   
  
"Good," replied Ron, and he went back to eating his tuna sandwich.   
  
"I'll bet you didn't expect Ron to win that one, did you Hermione?" said Harry grinning.   
  
Hermione frowned at Harry but didn't say anything, she just continued eating her stew.   
  
"Yeah Ron, I've been meaning to ask you what the bet was made on," said Ginny   
  
"Well--" said Ron.   
  
"I wonder what Hagrid has in store for us today," said Hermione, quickly cutting in and hoping to change the subject.   
  
"But--" said Ginny.   
  
"I hope Hagrid has something really interesting set up today," said Hermione, once again cutting Ginny off in hopes of changing the subject. This time she was eating her stew at an incredible pace.   
  
"But--" said Ginny.   
  
"I forgot to bring my wand; I have to go back up my dormitory," added Hermione very quickly, putting down her spoon and getting up from the table.   
  
"See you two in class. Bye Ginny," she said rushing off.   
  
"What was that all about," said Ginny looking confused.   
  
"You heard her, she forgot her wand," said Ron laughing.   
  
"Why was she so jumpy? Are you going to tell me what that bet was about?" asked Ginny.   
  
Ron let Harry tell Ginny the entire story of what happened in Potions and what brought about the bet. Meanwhile Ron was thinking about the next lesson. Hagrid's lesson plan was definitely going to include those Tongustian beasts again, there was no doubt about that. All Ron wanted to figure out was how he was going to avoid another scare and not have the same thing happen like the last time. Another rampage would ruin the day and could possibly injure others, thus, ruining Ron's plans.   
  
"So that's why she's so jumpy," said Ginny interrupting Ron's train of thought.   
  
"What do you mean?" said Ron.   
  
"Well don't you see? She's either nervous about spending the day with you or she doesn't want to admit she lost," said Ginny.   
  
"Or both," added Harry.   
  
"Exactly," said Ginny.   
  
"Well, I think its time we head down to Hagrid's," said Ron, looking at his watch.   
  
"Yeah lets go, the lesson starts in 10 minutes," Harry added.   
  
"I'll see you guys after school," said Ginny as the two boys grabbed their books.   
  
"Bye Ginny," said Ron and Harry as they left the Great Hall and made their way to the grounds.   
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" asked Ron, walking down the stone steps.   
  
"She said she would meet us down there, remember?" said Harry.   
  
"Oh, right," replied Ron.   
  
As the two walked along the grass on their way to Hagrid's cabin they were again approached by Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson along with their regular goons Crabbe and Goyle . This time Pansy didn't have that look of pure hatred on her face that Ron noticed she was wearing last time. It was probably due to the fact that Malfoy didn't get detention this time like yesterday and Harry had gotten it instead.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our hero Potty and his sidekick Welfare-boy," said Malfoy as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter.   
  
Ron thought for sure that Harry still remembered the comments Malfoy made about Sirius earlier and he looked as though he was going to try and hex him once again. Surprisingly, Harry kept his cool and just told Malfoy to "bugger off," through clenched teeth.   
  
Malfoy smirked as Pansy turned her attention toward Ron.   
  
"Word has it that you are dating that mudblood Granger. Is that true Weasley?"   
  
"His name is Welfare boy," whispered Malfoy to Pansy, but Ron could hear him as clear as day.   
  
"No, Hermione and I are not dating, Pansy," Ron said, trying to stay calm.   
  
"Smart choice, wouldn't want your name to be embarrassed any further by dating her, Weasley," retorted Pansy.   
  
"His name is Welfare boy," whispered Malfoy once again to Pansy. Ron knew what Malfoy was trying to do, but he wasn't going to give the satisfaction. Harry however pulled put his wand and pointed straight at Malfoy's heart which caused him to gulp. Harry had the look of pure hatred and actually looked like he was going to curse Malfoy when Ron quickly put Harry's arm down and said "No, it's not worth the trouble,"   
  
Malfoy and Pansy laughed at this and made a motion to walk away when Ron asked, "How's daddy Death Eater doing in Azkaban?"   
  
Malfoy stopped, turned around and said venomously, "What did you say, Weasley?"   
  
"I asked, how is daddy Death Eater doing in Azkaban?" Ron repeated grinning. "If you want to talk about wizarding families that's names are embarrassing, I'm open for discussion on yours, Malfoy."   
  
Malfoy's face scrunched in anger and turned red.   
  
"Lets go," Malfoy muttered to the rest of his group. Ron had had the last word and Malfoy knew it was time to stop.   
  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry as they continued walking to Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. The question is are YOU ok?" asked Ron.   
  
"Fine, thanks for that back up there. I would have done it to if you hadn't stopped me," said Harry.   
  
"I know," said Ron, grinning.   
  
When they reached Hagrid's hut, they were greeted by their Care of Magical Creatures teacher who beamed at the sight of the pair of them.   
  
"Same exact reaction as last time," thought Ron, feeling bewildered.   
  
"Lo you two, ready ter get dis lesson started?" asked Hagrid.   
  
"Sorry we were late Hagrid," Harry responded.   
  
"Oh das alright 'arry. Besides I jus got ere late meself," said Hagrid chuckling.   
  
"This is amazing, nothing really changes much," thought Ron. "Unless I do something big enough,"   
  
Hagrid turned around and faced the rest of the class "Well now, today we're goin to start the study of a new magical creature," said Hagrid as he picked up the same large crate. Hermione was off in a distance from Ron and Harry and once again in the company of Parvati and Lavender. They giggled when Ron looked their way and Parvati waved at him. Ron felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach and felt rather flattered that she waved to him. He returned a wave much to the scowl of Hermione.   
  
When Hagrid picked up the large crate and set it down in front of the students a loud howl came from the box and it rumbled very violently. Everyone instinctively stepped away from the box as quick as they could. This rumble from the box didn't surprise Ron at all, he was still trying to think of a way for Hagrid to pull off this lesson without it being turned into another disaster like the last time.   
  
"Er . . . well, no harm's been done to it. It's fairly harmless," said Hagrid. "C'mon gather roun' now, gather roun', don' be scared."   
  
Ron was the only one to actually step forward and when none of the others made a move to go closer to Hagrid and the crate, Hagrid said, "Err, well I guess it's better ter keep a little distance jus ter be safe. Ron, you can aid me if yeh like."   
  
Ron nodded his head but was still felt frightened inside. It was highly unlikely that the Tongustian would transform and go on a rampage now, but Ron, knowing what it was capable of, still didn't help matters.   
  
"Well, err, what I'm about ter show you guys is a mountain creature. It's rather cute if you ask me, but I'll let yeh guys see fer yer-selves. Ron could yeh help me open the crate?"   
  
Ron nodded and went on the other side of the crate to help Hagrid open the box. When the box was opened Ron looked inside and saw the exact same cat-like creature that he saw once before. It looked as harmless as it did last time, but Ron knew all to well. Hagrid very carefully grabbed the creature and showed it to the entire class. The class' initial reaction to the creature was the same as before, which didn't surprise Ron.   
  
The girls again said 'awww' at the sight of it. To them and to the rest of the class it didn't look like a dangerous beast at all. The class looked like they felt safe and stepped in closer to get a better look at the beast.   
  
"Yeah, awwwww," said Ron sarcastically to himself.   
  
"Now who 'ere can tell me what this is?" asked Hagrid.   
  
"It looks like a normal cat," said Harry.   
  
"No, no I can assure you it's not a normal cat Harry," chuckled Hagrid.   
  
Ron knew the class wasn't going to respond to Hagrid's question. They didn't before and they certainly weren't going to this time. When Hagrid realized that nobody knew the name of the creature, he said, "No one?"   
  
But this time the cat like creature once again started roaming around in Hagrid's arms trying to either get free, or was just rather curious. Ron knew that he had to prevent the Tongustian from reaching Hagrid's facial area so he abruptly said, "er, Hagrid, why don't you let me hold onto the Tongustian while you explain it to the class."   
  
Hagrid looked happily at Ron and said, "well done Ron! Yes this creature IS called a Tongustian. Five points to Gryffindor." Ron didn't really care about the amount of points, all he cared about was not letting the Tongustian become vicious like before. He put on a fake smile and reached out for the creature.   
  
"Are you sure you want ter hold it Ron? It can get a bit tricky," asked Hagrid.   
  
"Yeah, I know what it's capable of, don't worry Hagrid," replied Ron.   
  
Hagrid hesitated, but finally gave in and handed the Tongustian to Ron to hold. Ron took the creature with ease as it was only as heavy as an ordinary house cat and just as big as well. He couldn't believe Hagrid would just hand a dangerous beast over to him like that. "What would happen if I didn't really know what it was capable of? Hagrid sure puts too much faith into his pet beasts," Ron said to himself.   
  
As Ron stroked the creature, he could hear girls in the back cooing over the cute creature he was now holding. Ron felt a little red over the amount of sudden whispers he was now catching from the girls in the crowd. "Reckon they think you're cute little fella. I don't understand how you are the same giant ferocious beast that tried to eat me just yesterday," said Ron talking very quietly as he stroked the Tongustian.   
  
Hagrid smiled at Ron's ability to handle the Tongustian and turned his attention back onto the class. "Well like Ron said this 'ere creature is called a Tongustian. It lives mostly in the mountains and there are about six thousand of em' living in Great Britain alone. Now don't let the size of this creature fool yeh, they're extremely efficient at and defendin themselves. They 'ave dis' special ability ter transform whenever they feel the need ter defend themselves or feel the need to hunt fer food. They can get a bit nasty if provoked." At this point, most of the class gasped and took a few more steps back.   
  
Ron was shaking his head as he mused to himself, "Way to go, terrify the entire class Hagrid, if I didn't already know what this Tongustian was capable of, I would have dropped this thing right away after what you just said."   
  
"Now don' be scared. It's quite fed and I'm sure Ron's not goin ter harm the fella," said Hagrid, trying to reassure the class.   
  
"You know Hagrid, this little thing is kinda cute to tell you the truth," said Ron   
  
Hagrid gave Ron a warm smile and said, "she seems ter have taken a likin ter ya Ron."   
  
It was true, the Tongustian had taken a liking to Ron. It was not roaming around wildly like it was when it was in Hagrid's arms. The Tongustian purred affectionately as Ron scratched behind it's ear and Hagrid asked other students to come up to see the Tongustian up close. A few of the students who weren't afraid of the Tongustian had now gathered around Ron. Malfoy and some other Slytherins chose not to go.   
  
"C'mon now don' be shy," said Hagrid as he pushed Neville and Dean closer to Ron and the Tongustian.   
  
"Kinda looks like Crookshanks a bit doesn't it?" asked Harry, petting the creature.   
  
"Oh I'll bet this thing can give Crookshanks a run for its money" said Ron.   
  
"How so?" asked Hermione, now joining in on the petting.   
  
"Erm...well you heard what Hagrid said. He can get quite dangerous when he transforms; he totally transfigures into another animal with razor sharp teeth and 12 inch long fangs, not to mention his wicked sharp claws. He's like the size of a tiger too, but about 5 or 6 feet longer and can run like. . ."   
  
Ron was now getting carried away with his describing of the Tongustian and was beginning to frighten the people around him. Lavender quickly stopped petting the Tongustian and left the group. Several people backed away slowly leaving only Harry, Hermione and Hagrid left to eye the Tongustian Ron was still holding.   
  
"Wow Ron, great job on describin the transfigured Tongustian. Take another ten points fer Gryffindor," said Hagrid merrily.   
  
Thankfully, Harry and Hermione smiled and didn't notice why Ron had actually known about the description of the transfigured Tongustian. Normally earning 15 points for Gryffindor would make Ron delighted but this time however, it no longer transmitted that feeling of vanity.   
  
Hagrid spent the rest of the class talking about, and describing the habits of the Tongustian. Ron too was still holding onto the creature and it didn't seem to want to come down off of him. While Ron was listening to Hagrid's discussion and would often deviate his attention and look down at the Tongustian he was holding, he noticed that Tongustian spent a vast amount of time tugging and playing around with a loose thread hanging from the cuff of his robe. He thought it was rather cute the way it played with the loose thread.   
  
When the bell rang ending the lesson, Ron gave the Tongustian back to Hagrid who was very grateful, "Thanks for yer assistance today Ron, appreciate it."   
  
"No problem," said Ron happily. Relief now washed all over him like a big tidal wave; the Tongustian didn't go berserk like the last time and all in all, it was a very good Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron had done just what he was hoping to do and the lesson turned out to be one of the few lessons he enjoyed today.   
  
"Say Hagrid, do you have a name for it?" asked Harry, who stayed behind with Ron.   
  
"Yeah, her name's Tango," said Hagrid putting Tango the Tongustian back into her crate.   
  
"Cool, well we gotta head off to Herbology see ya around Hagrid," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, bye Hagrid," said Ron as he left with Harry.   
  
"That was some class huh?" asked Harry   
  
"Yeah, lucky for us 'Tango didn't try and eat us this time," said Ron jokingly. "Damn," Ron said to himself realizing his mistake.   
  
Harry looked perplexed,"What do you mean THIS time?"   
  
"Oh... I meant that...she's probably tried before with other classes," said Ron, ears turning red and knowing very well that was a horrible excuse to feed Harry for his mistake. Lucky for Ron, Harry bought it and didn't question Ron's blunder.   
  
"Tango seemed keen on you today, Ron. You held onto her for the entire class," said Harry.   
  
"She didn't want me to put her down," said Ron, "and even when I had to after class she was still reluctant."   
  
"I guess you have a way with the ladies," said Harry laughing.   
  
"Well if Tango is all I can attract then I'm in big trouble, mate," said Ron laughing too.   
  
When they arrived at Green house 3, Hermione was sitting at their table but she wasn't alone. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley was sitting where Ron and Harry usually sat. She was blushing for some reason and Ron thought Justin was acting a bit too friendly around Hermione than he should be.   
  
"Hey guys what's up?" asked Harry.   
  
"Oh nothing much, just having a chat with Hermione," said Justin winking at her.   
  
Ron was furious, "Uh huh, mind if I ask what you guys were chatting about?" asked Ron putting on a fake friendly smile, trying his very best to calm down and not explode.   
  
Hermione however spoke, "It's nothing, just talking about homework."   
  
Ron opened his mouth and was about to snoop further but Harry abruptly cut him off and nudged Ron in the ribs .   
  
"Well class is about to start so--" said Harry, "--would you please move," finished Ron heartily, but in a odd tone in which Hermione caught on to and gave Ron a cold look.   
  
"Oh yes, of course, sorry. We'll just be on our way, see you guys around," said Ernie.   
  
"Bye, Hermione," said Justin. Hermione smiled and Justin went off to sit at his own table with Ernie.   
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron.   
  
"What do you mean?" replied Hermione.   
  
"I mean, what did those idiots want?" said Ron.   
  
"Ron! They are not idiots, they just came by and we had a small chat," said Hermione.   
  
Ron saw that Professor Sprout was just getting in so he decided to continue this later.   
  
"Settle down class. Now today we're going to continue with our lesson on the Verennial Vertanna. Each member from their group can come up and get their Verennial Vertanna from last class. Just do the same thing I taught you before, and I'll come around to check."   
  
It was the exact same order of things as before. Professor Sprout finished her small speech and Hermione once again volunteered to go get the plant.   
  
Hermione had hardly spoken at all during the first 30 minutes of the class. Ron and Harry tried to include her in to their conversations but Hermione's mind seemed to be someplace else, and not just on their Verennial Vertanna.   
  
"What's on your mind?" asked Ron, "yeah, you're awful quiet Hermione," added Harry.   
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking, that's all," responded Hermione.   
  
"About?" asked Harry.   
  
"This afternoon," answered Hermione. Ron grinned and said "Don't think I'm going to let you off the hook Hermione."   
  
"No I wasn't, I was just. . .just what do you have planned today?" she asked.   
  
Ron thought about it for a few seconds and decided to try the 'Lavender' approach again. He was going to try and get to know Hermione better than he already did. As much as Ron and Hermione were best of friends, Ron had to admit he didn't know Hermione as well as he did Harry.   
  
"Well how about after lessons we take a walk around the grounds," Ron suggested, trying not to sound nervous.   
  
Hermione's face turned crimson at Ron's suggestion. "Isn't it a bit cold for a walk today?" she asked.   
  
"Nonsense, it's perfect out there today, the weather couldn't be better," said Harry suppressing his laughter.   
  
"What about you Harry? Ron did invite you too right?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well yeah he did but I can't, I have other arrangements made," said Harry.   
  
"Like what?" asked Ron   
  
"Oh don't worry about me I'll find something to do; perhaps I'll go out flying today," said Harry.   
  
"As long as you don't go out tonight that's all," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah detention with Snape, oh joy," said Harry sarcastically.   
  
"That's not what I was thinking of mate," Ron thought to himself.   
  
"How did you manage to get a detention?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Long story, I'll explain later," said Ron, wanting to spare Harry's feelings.   
  
"Oh, well looks like it's just you and I." said Hermione.   
  
Ron smiled almost mischievously and said "Yeah, just you and I, it's going to be a riot."   
  
Hermione smiled and returned to working on their plant.   
  
20 minutes later, Harry looked at his watch and said he'd had enough with the Verennial Vertanna for one day. Ron was counting on Harry to do that again, just to make sure it was still going to happen. Ron, as always was keeping a close eye on things that were suppose to happen in his presence.   
  
But Ron didn't want to think about his time disability. Class was over soon enough and that walk with Hermione was dawning closer.   
  
If his earlier encounter with Lavender had any indication of what could possibly happen while walking with a girl, then this walk with Hermione was going to be a walk in the park. . . or in this case, a walk around the lake.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. THAT WAS AWESOME!  
  
  
  
The next chapter is looking to be a long one. Probably along the lines of Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Hahaha, no just kidding, I'd die. But seriously, it will be about the length of chapter 11.  
  
Five thousand words plus.  
  
Again thanks for the wicked reviews!!!!!!  
  
Keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	15. Another Walk Around the Grounds

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Groundhog Day. I am not JK Rowling so please stop asking me to send people signed copies of OotP.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15   
  
  
  
When the bell finally rang, it signalled the end of Herbology and the end of the school day. Ron, Harry and Hermione took off their coveralls and gloves and passed them down to Professor Sprout. This time, Ron offered to bring up their Verennial Vertanna while Harry and Hermione did the cleaning up.   
  
When the trio made their way out of the green house, they were greeted by obviously, the same very nice and sunny February weather that Ron knew there would be. Skies were clear and looked as though not a cloud was in sight, exactly the same as the previous day.   
  
"I'm going to run up to the castle and get...um...get ready, alright?" asked Hermione sheepishly.   
  
"Uh...sure...okay," answered Ron and he watched her run off toward the castle.   
  
"Never thought Hermione would have to get ready just for a walk," said Harry, grinning at Ron.   
  
"Uh...well...maybe she just has something quick to take care of," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah, right," said Harry sniggering.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.   
  
"Nothing, never mind. So what do you have in store for Hermione?" asked Harry.   
  
"Nothing really, just a little walk around the grounds and just chat, I suppose. Perhaps I'll give her a hard time about the bet she lost."   
  
"Don't," said Harry sharply, "you don't want to upset her Ron, you can tease her a bit but don't lose your temper. Don't rub it in too much, she won't like it if you're being a prat about it."   
  
"Whoa mate," said Ron laughing, "when did you turn into an advice columnist for the Daily Prophet?"   
  
"Since that disaster with Cho last year," said Harry sarcastically.   
  
"I see," said Ron.   
  
"So, tell me the truth, do you like Hermione, as more than friends I mean?" asked Harry, out of the blue.   
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Ron.   
  
"You heard me," said Harry, now laughing.   
  
Ron was very shocked to hear this question from Harry, he didn't know what to say. Harry was his best mate and they often shared personal things with each other but Ron honestly didn't know if he should say anything. The truth was that Ron did have certain feelings for Hermione but Ron himself didn't know whether they were real or not. He was never any good at things like this and was very confused. Admitting certain feelings for someone like Hermione was not something Ron strived for. He wanted to see where Harry was going with this.   
  
"Earth to Ron, hello..?" said Harry waving a hand over Ron's face.   
  
"NO!" said Ron.   
  
"No?" said Harry skeptically, "I don't believe you."   
  
"Why would you even think that, Harry?" asked Ron.   
  
Harry stopped and took a moment to think about this, he grinned and said "because it's written all over you mate. Hermione too."   
  
"Explain," said Ron, walking slowly back up to the castle.   
  
"Well mate, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure--"   
  
"Wait! What the hell is a rocket scientist?" asked Ron, cutting Harry off.   
  
"A genius....but never mind that you fool." said Harry quickly waving his off description of a rocket scientist.   
  
"What I meant to say was that it doesn't take a genius to see that you two are attracted to each other."   
  
"When have we EVER shown interest in each other?!" asked Ron.   
  
"You really are blind mate. Tell me something, why did you give Hermione such a hard time at the Yule Ball?   
  
"Well...I thought that... well you and Vicky were competing, so Hermione basically chose his side over yours. Besides, he could have been working for You-Know-Who," said Ron.   
  
"Don't be a prat Ron, you and I know that's a lie. You showed an awful amount of interest in who Hermione was taking to the ball even before you knew Krum was. You kept springing the question on her every chance you got. Why were you so interested?"   
  
"I was just curious," said Ron, ears turning red.   
  
"Oh yeah right!" said Harry shaking his head. "What about when Hermione told us that Krum had asked her to go visit him in Bulgaria. You didn't seem too happy about that did you?"   
  
"It could have been dangerous, she hardly knows him!" explained Ron.   
  
"Ok than tell me this, why do you get so agitated whenever Krum's name is brought up. I mean, after fourth year he basically proved he was a cool guy."   
  
"I do not get agitated whenever Krum's name is brought up!" said Ron bitterly.   
  
"Riiiight. Okay then, how do you feel about Krum still writing to Hermione?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'm okay with it, I mean it's none of my business who she writes to," lied Ron.   
  
"Is that so? Well what makes you think that she 'sees' something in Krum?"   
  
"I didn't say she did," said Ron.   
  
"You asked me before remember? You asked me last year and you even said that he was a grouchy git. Now why would you ask me something like that?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well...I just wanted to know what she saw in the bloke. I mean, she still kept in contact with him so obviously there must be something about him that Hermione is fascinated with," said Ron.   
  
"Sounds to me you care about what Hermione 'sees' in Krum," said Harry.   
  
"I don't!" said Ron.   
  
"Then why did you ask?" said Harry.   
  
"I didn't ask, I--"   
  
Harry cut him off, "you JUST said you wanted to know what she saw in the bloke, Ron. Now why would you want to know that? It sounds to me you just want to know what Krum has that you don't."   
  
Harry had him, he had cornered Ron; there was no way he could give a legitimate answer without sounding like a complete fool. There was no turning back now, even Harry had mapped out why he thinks he likes Hermione. Harry had just forced him to admit to himself that yes, he did like Hermione more than just a friend.   
  
"Fine, you win" said Ron dejectedly. He felt like he had just lost a game of chess to Harry, something that had never happened before. Harry would have forgotten all about this tomorrow anyway.   
  
"Well when you put it that way I guess I do like her," said Ron climbing up the last of the stone steps and opening the entrance door to the castle.   
  
Harry clapped his hand on Ron's back as a form of comfort and said, "well I'm glad you finally admitted it Ron, now what are you going to tell Hermione?"   
  
"I'm not too sure yet mate, maybe nothing. If I do though, I'll be sure to ask for some advice," said Ron, smiling slightly.   
  
"Well I don't think I'm the right person to ask for love advice mate; lets not forget about Cho."   
  
Ron laughed and said "well I'm sure I'll still need your advice."   
  
"Anytime mate," said Harry   
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.   
  
"Wait," whispered Ron. "Um...you don't have a problem with me ...liking Hermione do you?"   
  
Harry gave a reassuring smile and placed an arm on Ron's shoulder "of course not mate, she's my friend and that's it. Besides, you two were made for each other."   
  
Ron smiled and Harry gave the password.   
  
When Ron and Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was not there waiting as Ron had expected her to, instead they met Parvati, Lavender and a bunch of other gossiping fourth and fifth year Gryffindor girls; in fact the room's only occupants were a crowd of twelve girls but no guys. "Funny," Ron thought, there wasn't that many people here in the common room the last time he did this. Ginny too was there but she wasn't part of the gossiping crew. She just sat on the couch reading a piece of parchment.   
  
"Er.. hi girls, have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron.   
  
Parvati giggled and said "Hermione will be down in a minute."   
  
"Oh...alright, thanks," said Ron awkwardly. He noticed several girls were now eyeing him, giving him the same looks that Viktor Krum was given by girls every time he was in the library. These looks made Ron feel extremely tense. Harry was there also, beside Ron and had been receiving the same looks. These looks given by girls were no strangers to Ron or Harry. Ever since the beginning of the year Ron had noticed girls eyeing him in class, in the hallways, the common room, the Great Hall, etc.   
  
To no surprise to Ron, Harry always got more attention from the girls than he did. Harry was always the celebrity, the famous one, the Boy Who Lived. This didn't bother Ron at all, not so much now anyway. There was a time he did feel resentful toward his best friend but all that had changed. Harry had gone through so much in his life, why not feel happy for him if he does get some good attention for once. Merlin knows, Harry could use some positive energy.   
  
This sudden change of attitude from members of the opposite sex had always given Ron a bit of an uncomfortable feeling; he wasn't used to all this new attention from girls. He was flattered but he was also really nervous. Sometimes girls would come out of nowhere, corner him in the hallway and just strike up odd conversations with him. Even Luna Lovegood (to his annoyance) had stopped him several times this year talking about the oddest things.   
  
"So why are you girls all bunched up like this?" asked Harry.   
  
"Oh, no reason just hanging out that's all," said a fourth year.   
  
"Oh...well...we'll just go stand...over there," said Harry pointing, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"You sure know how to talk to girls Harry," laughed Ron, taking a seat next to his sister on the couch.   
  
"Very funny Ron. But I'm not as smooth as James Bond you know," said Harry.   
  
"Who's James Bond?" said Ron and Ginny together.   
  
"He's this Muggle movie character who......oh hi Hermione," said Harry abruptly.   
  
"Hi guys, ready to go Ron?" asked Hermione.   
  
Ron looked up at her and noticed something uncommon. Hermione looked somewhat different than she used to look; it was interesting. She didn't wear make up or anything but she did look very pretty. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she had put on a wooly winter hat that matched her scarf. It was like seeing her in a different light all over again. Ron couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked absolutely beautiful.   
  
"She's a Veela," Ron said to himself dreamily as he stared at her.   
  
"Ron?" said Hermione.   
  
"Oh! Yeah....um, right, shall we go then?" said Ron snapping out of his trance.   
  
"Ready if you are," said Hermione, slightly smiling.   
  
"Um, ok just let me take my books up to my dormitory and I'll be down in a sec," said Ron and he bolted up to his room and threw his books carelessly onto his bed. Again, he stopped to check himself in the mirror just like when it was Lavender he took out for a walk. He straightened his hair but then decided to mess it up again making it look windswept. When he went to leave his dormitory he decided on straightening his hair once again.   
  
"Ready?" said Ron coming back down from the boys dormitories and putting on his scarf.   
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay let's go then," said Ron putting his arm out for Hermione to hold, just as he'd done the same for Lavender last time.   
  
"Wait up for us before you go down to supper mate," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah, sure thing," replied Harry grinning and giving Ron a thumbs up. Ron laughed to himself as he guided Hermione out through the portrait hole.   
  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Ron as he and Hermione exited the castle and headed down the stone steps.   
  
"Um, where ever you'd like to go," Hermione answered.   
  
Ron was going to take the same route as he took with Lavender.   
  
"Well how about we take a trip around the lake and see where we go from there?" said Ron, repeating the same exact words Lavender said last time.   
  
Hermione smiled and said "sounds good."   
  
"What's that smell?" said Ron noticing a familiar fragrance and sniffing around to see where it was coming from.   
  
"Oh," said Hermione blushing, "that must be the perfume you bought me last Christmas."   
  
Ron blushed too, "you're wearing that perfume I gave you last year?" he asked sheepishly.   
  
"Well it is kinda nice," said Hermione.   
  
"Thanks," he said, feeling embarrassed.   
  
"So...um what's up?" asked Ron, in which he immediately regretted asking something so stupid.   
  
"I mean what was up with Lavender and Parvati all day?" Ron added, covering up his blunder.   
  
"Well you know; they were pestering me all day because--" Hermione stopped mid-sentence.   
  
"Because they thought I was asking you out," finished Ron.   
  
Hermione blushed and nodded.   
  
"Well that's a bit silly of them isn't it?" said Ron sheepishly laughing.   
  
"Yeah where did they get that idea?" said Hermione sheepishly laughing too.   
  
"I'll bet they teased you senseless."   
  
"Yeah, they didn't stop all morning, all day for that matter. It was agony just going to classes," said Hermione grinning.   
  
"What did they say to you?" said Ron, whose face was growing hot.   
  
"Well, they were just saying things like how lucky I was and everything," replied Hermione, blushing hard.   
  
"Lucky?" said Ron   
  
"Yeah lucky that we're such good friends and everything, this year," said Hermione looking away from Ron and turning her attention to the lake.   
  
"Well we've been best friends since first year, I don't see how it's any different now," Ron said.   
  
"Well the thing is Ron, I think some of the girls have had their eye on you," said Hermione now staring at the ground. It was hard to tell what her facial expression was.   
  
"Yeah right," said Ron sounding sceptical. The truth was that Ron knew that Hermione was right on what she had just speculated on.   
  
"Oh c'mon Ron, you're a Quidditch player and a Gryffindor Prefect, that makes you very popular," said Hermione.   
  
Ron seriously doubted that being a Prefect had anything to do with girls liking you.   
  
"I'm surprised a girl hasn't already snatched you up," said Hermione, now looking at Ron and blushing.   
  
"Well I'm just waiting for the right girl," said Ron, smiling at her.   
  
"And what's your idea of a right girl?" said Hermione returning a smile.   
  
Ron was very taken back to be asked this question, from Hermione of all people. He wanted so very badly to describe Hermione's qualities as the 'right girl' but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too nervous.   
  
"I don't know, I honestly can't say," said Ron blushing. It was his turn now to look away and stare at the lake.   
  
"You know, I think Parvati likes you," said Hermione.   
  
This news didn't surprise Ron at all, he just played dumb and said "really?"   
  
"Yeah, she said so in History of Magic today," Hermione said.   
  
This didn't surprise him either, he had overheard that conversation between Lavender, Parvati and Hermione.   
  
"Parvati, really?" said Ron incredulously playing along.   
  
"You don't like her do you?" she asked.   
  
"Well it all depends on what you mean by like," said Ron.   
  
"Well you know, I mean like her as in being interested in her," said Hermione.   
  
"Why do you want to know that?" asked Ron, the corners of his mouth twitching.   
  
"I'm just making conversation that's all," said Hermione, ears going red.   
  
"Well she IS pretty, there's no denying that. But I'm not really interested in a girl like her."   
  
"A girl like what exactly?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well you know, Parvati is pretty good looking and all, but she IS a tad annoying. I don't know her very well but she seems pretty superficial to me."   
  
Hermione seemed pleased at Ron's description of Parvati and decided to play off of that.   
  
"Lavender's alright though," said Ron absently.   
  
Hermione frowned, "Lavender? What makes you say that?" "Well I talked to her before and I learned loads of things about--"   
  
"Really?" said Hermione, sounding cross, "well she seems like a real dimwit to me."   
  
Ron was catching on, Hermione was really starting to sound jealous.   
  
"She not as bad as she seems, in fact, Lavender is pretty cool," he said.   
  
"I think she's annoying, she wouldn't stop bothering me today about what happened in Potions."   
  
"Well than at least you learned something from all of this," said Ron grinning.   
  
"And what's that?"she asked.   
  
"Well I hoped you learned not to pre-judge me in the future. It causes you to loose certain bets and make you look a bit asinine," said Ron with unmistakable smugness in his voice.   
  
"Asinine? ME asinine?" said Hermione acidly.   
  
"Well yeah, you did look a bit foolish. Shall I repeat the words you said to me in potions earlier this morning?"   
  
Ron didn't wait for Hermione to answer and began quoting what she said in potions. "Well I for one think you've done it all wrong. There's no way you're going to do well on this test if you're already in the brewing stages," Ron said trying to imitate Hermione's voice and failing miserably.   
  
"Thanks for that horrible impersonation, Ron," said Hermione bitterly; the intensity in her tone of voice rising.   
  
"Well that's what you said Hermione, not me. It did make you sound ludicrous," said Ron, trying to match her intensity.   
  
"Ludicrous? What I said wasn't ludicrous, it was the truth!" said Hermione looking a little rattled.   
  
"Look, I know for a fact you DIDN'T read that section Snape assigned therefore the logical conclusion is that you shouldn't and wouldn't have a clue on how to brew the Cruxtitions potion," said Hermione, as if it settled the matter.   
  
"Well just because YOU think it's the truth it doesn't mean it is. You DID come off a bit harsh, Hermione. I mean what if I read the chapter in bed that night?"   
  
"Did you?" asked Hermione sounding sceptical.   
  
"Yes I did," Ron lied.   
  
"Liar!" said Hermione sharply.   
  
"Well if I was lying, then tell me, how did I manage to get a perfect 10 out of 10?" asked Ron sounding egotistical.   
  
Hermione opened and closed her mouth several time before muttering "I can't explain it." She sounded defeated but didn't admit it to Ron. He didn't want to continue this escalating row so he decided to switch the conversation.   
  
"So what did Ernie and Justin want to talk to you about in the greenhouse today?" asked Ron.   
  
"Oh it's nothing really," she replied a little too hastily.   
  
"Nothing, huh? Well I don't mind hearing about it," said Ron trying to dig it out of her.   
  
"I'll tell you later...it's...really not important now," said Hermione.   
  
"Okay but I'm going to hold you to that. Remember you're stuck with me for a while," said Ron teasingly. He had a bad feeling whatever Hermione had to say about Ernie and Justin was going to upset him.   
  
As the two continued to walk and talk, Ron once again noticed a few 3rd year's playing in the snow and two of them were trying to bury Dennis Creevey once again. Ron was going to give them another warning when Hermione beat him to the punch.   
  
"Hey Macdonald and Barns, stop that this instant!" ordered Hermione. "You're lucky I'm not giving you two detentions."   
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione, they're just trying to have a little fun. They're not going to do anything dangerous to the kid" said Ron.   
  
"Ron, we are Prefects, it's our job to watch out for them and make sure they don't hurt themselves. Besides Dennis could get seriously hurt," said Hermione acting bossy again.   
  
"Hey Dennis!" said Ron, "how are you feeling? Are these guys bothering you?"   
  
"I'm Fine, we're just fooling around that's all," said Dennis Creevey.   
  
"See?" said Ron turning to Hermione.   
  
"Never the less," she said to Ron, "you three find something else that's fun, something that's safer," she said and signalling Ron to walk on. Ron shook his head as noticed Macdonald bending down to grab a hand full of snow. Ron thought Hermione being pelted with snowballs would probably anger her and ruin this afternoon.   
  
"You know, this was a good idea Ron," said Hermione.   
  
"What's a good idea?" asked Ron catching up with her.   
  
"Us going for a walk," said Hermione.   
  
"Really?" said Ron, a little too enthusiastically.   
  
"Um yeah, we could carry out our prefect duties out here. You know, not letting our time go totally wasted. I mean none of us are doing homework or anything productive for that matter," said Hermione using her bossy tone again.   
  
"Our time being wasted?!" said Ron, sounding surprised.   
  
"Well yeah, look at what we witnessed just a few seconds ago? If we weren't there then who knows what could have happened to Dennis," said Hermione.   
  
"They were just having fun, Hermione, I seriously doubt they were going to suffocate the poor bloke," said Ron, feeling impatient.   
  
"Well you're not a seer Ron, you can't be too sure of these things," said Hermione. Ron just shook his head and muttered "you're unbelievable,"   
  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione heatedly.   
  
"I said, you are unbelievable, Hermione" said Ron returning her tone.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because, you said you would rather study than waste your precious time walking and getting some air," he answered.   
  
"Well I'm sorry but I have better things to do then just fool around Ron, I prefer to do well in my studies."   
  
"Yeah but all you do is study," said Ron.   
  
"That is not ALL I do, Ron," said Hermione sounding offended, "I do other things that are fun."   
  
"Oh yeah, read a book in your spare time, lots of fun Hermione. If it weren't for Harry and me you-- "   
  
"Harry and I" said Hermione, correcting him.   
  
"Whatever, Harry and I. Like I said, if it weren't for us, all you would do is read." "I happen to enjoy reading, Ron," said Hermione hotly. "Besides, Viktor agrees with me. Reading helps enrich the mind and is a sophisticated form of entertainment.   
  
"Viktor?" said Ron irritably, "still in contact with him are you?"   
  
"Yes I am," snapped Hermione, "and he's told me that he sometimes prefers reading over Quidditch."   
  
"He said that?!" said Ron scathingly, "I should have known that prat would say that; he practically spent all his time in the library when he came here for the Triwizard.   
  
"And what's wrong with that?" asked Hermione looking disgruntled.   
  
"Just because he's this rocket scientist doesn't mean--"   
  
"Wait a minute!" said Hermione, "a rocket scientist?"   
  
"Yeah, just because he's a rocket scientist doesn't mean--"   
  
"What do you mean Viktor's a rocket scientist?" said Hermione cutting Ron off again.   
  
"Well he's a genius," said Ron.   
  
"Well I don't know about that Ron, he's really intelligent, but what does this have to do with a rocket scientist?" said Hermione furrowing her brow.   
  
"Well that's what a genius is, isn't it?!" said Ron feeling annoyed, "Harry told me that a rocket scientist is a genius; I don't know, I've never heard of a rocket scientist before until Harry said that it meant being a genius."   
  
Ron's odd look of confusion made Hermione burst out laughing at him. Ron had never seen her laugh this hard before, it was quite a sight.   
  
It had taken a full five minutes for Hermione to settle down; she was out of breath and needed to sit down.   
  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell is so funny?" said Ron fuming.   
  
"Ron," she started, "a rocket scientist doesn't necessarily mean genius."   
  
"Well that's what Harry said a genius was," said Ron sullenly.   
  
"Well yes a rocket scientist can be called a genius I suppose, but a rocket scientist is a profession, Ron. You must of misunderstood Harry," she said and started laughing again.   
  
"Well what the bloody hell is a rocket scientist then?" said Ron, felling nettled. Hermione tried to explain what a rocket scientist was but it was really a waste of breath. Ron couldn't understand what in the world she was talking about. He couldn't grasp the idea of Muggles wanting to build such strange things. "Why not just use a broom?" he thought.   
  
"Um...can I ask you a question?" said Ron changing the topic of conversation.   
  
"Sure," said Hermione.   
  
"If you only had one day left to live, what would you do?" he asked.   
  
"What a strange question to ask Ron, why?" replied Hermione, laughing and shaking her head.   
  
"Well...I just wanna know all about you; what you like, what you want in life, what you think about, what you like to do for fun when Harry and I aren't around, etc,"   
  
"Why?" she asked sceptically.   
  
"I dunno, I just realized that after being friends for so long I didn't really know a whole lot about you."   
  
"This is certainly different," said Hermione.   
  
"Well, let's hear it," said Ron grinning.   
  
"Well I guess I want what any woman wants," she said, "I want a good career, love, a family, happiness, etc"   
  
"That's a really girly way of looking at life," said Ron, the corners of his mouth twitching.   
  
"Well in case you still haven't noticed Ron," said Hermione jesting. Ron laughed.   
  
"So what do you like to do on your summer vacations. Besides read," he asked with a grin.   
  
"Very funny, Ron. Well I like to travel," she said, "I loved Paris France when I visited three years ago. I think it's the most beautiful place I've ever visited. It's so gorgeous there and the scenery is truly beautiful at night."   
  
"I've never been there. What's it like from a Muggle point of view?" asked Ron.   
  
"Well I'll tell you about the time I came back from a tour of the city," said Hermione, "we had just finished dinner in the hotel restaurant and we decided to head up and turn in for the night. When I opened the door to our room, I was greeted with the most wonderful sight I had ever seen."   
  
"Yeah I'll bet the bed was real comfortable to, right?" said Ron eagerly.   
  
"The bed?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet that's the wonderful sight you were talking about. I mean, it is for me when I go somewhere away from the Burrow."   
  
"No Ron, not the bed!" she said shaking her head, "It was the Eiffel Tower," she said breathlessly.   
  
"The what tower?" he asked.   
  
"The Eiffel Tower," said Hermione, "it's this enormous tower located in the city of Paris that lights up the sky at night. It's truly magnificent."   
  
"What's so great about a tower of lights?" asked Ron.   
  
"Well I suppose its nothing compared to what there is to see in the wizarding world but there's something very special about it," said Hermione, "I can remember staring at it for hours, just being captivated by it. Mum and dad held each other for a long time, just looking at it. I remember reading about it but reading just doesn't do it justice, you have to see it to believe it."   
  
Ron couldn't help but just stare at Hermione. There she was, explaining something, and he had no clue to what it was about, yet her passion and enthusiasm she displayed while describing this 'tower' was amazing.   
  
"You should visit there sometime Ron, its breathtaking," she said fervently.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said.   
  
"Um, as much as I'd like to continue this, we should start heading in now," said Ron looking up at the sky and at his watch.   
  
"Yeah you're right, its getting colder now," said Hermione.   
  
Ron took off his cloak and draped it around Hermione, just as he did for Lavender before.   
  
"Ron you're going to freeze!" said Hermione worriedly.   
  
"No that's alright, honestly," said Ron.   
  
While they walked slowly back up to the castle Ron asked, "would you call Paris your most favourite place that you visited?"   
  
"As much as I loved Paris I would have to say no," said Hermione, "I would have to say my most favourite place to visit is my granddad's cottage."   
  
"That's cool," said Ron, "I'll bet it's great there."   
  
"It really is," said Hermione, "there's this swimming spot that he had there. I hated swimming but there was this beautiful waterfall and I used to go up there to read."   
  
"You like waterfalls but you don't like the water?" he chuckled.   
  
"Well, I don't like swimming," she said smiling, "but there was something about that waterfall that enchanted me. I love waterfalls in general, there's something very peaceful about them. It's like time doesn't exist when watching a waterfall."   
  
"I know what that feels like. What else did you love about your Grandfather's cottage?" asked Ron.   
  
"Well he used to have this garden out back. I would wake up every day at the crack of dawn and help him. We would grow all kinds of plants and vegetables there."   
  
"When was the last time you visited your grandad's cottage?"   
  
"Not since he passed away," said Hermione sadly.   
  
"Oh geeze I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to--"   
  
"No that's alright Ron. Its okay, its nice to talk about it, I don't mind," said Hermione giving Ron a reassuring smile.   
  
"Well I guess we should get to Harry before we go down to the Great Hall," said Ron, climbing up the steps to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"You two go on without me I have to take care of something before I head down to dinner," she said.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah don't worry about it," replied Hermione.   
  
Ron nodded and was about to give the Fat Lady the password when Hermione placed her arm on his shoulder and said "wait,"   
  
"What are we going to do after dinner?" Hermione asked.   
  
"You have to watch me practice Quidditch," said Ron imperviously.   
  
Hermione laughed and said "thanks for a really nice walk Ron. I had a lot of fun today and I'm glad we had such a nice chat."   
  
"Yeah at least it didn't end up in a row. I enjoyed today too," said Ron grinning.   
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks," she whispered.   
  
It took Ron a few seconds to gather himself but he finally said "no problem."   
  
He gave the password and the two walked into the common room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch having some kind of animated discussion.   
  
"Hey guys," said Hermione warily, "what's up?"   
  
"Oh nothing much," said Ginny, "just talking about Quidditch strategies."   
  
"Well you guys ready to go down to the Great Hall?" asked Ron.   
  
"Yeah lets go, I'm starving," said Harry.   
  
"Actually you guys go on with out me," said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah I'm not ready to go down yet either," said Ginny.   
  
"Um, all right then," Harry shrugged and he and Ron walked out through the portrait hole.   
  
"So how was it?!" asked Harry trying to sound casual.   
  
"It was.....nice," said Ron trying to stifle a large smile.   
  
"Nice? That's it?" asked Harry sceptically.   
  
"Well yeah it was a nice day and we had a really good chat," said Ron trying to bait Harry.   
  
"Ok mate, enough with the fooling around, now talk!" said Harry hysterically and acting like a hyperactive first year.   
  
At this point Ron had to cave into Harry's question. In truth he couldn't wait to tell Harry how the whole thing went.   
  
"Well, how did it go?!" Harry asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.   
  
"I had an amazing time," said Ron breathlessly.   
  
"Yeah?!" said Harry, "any details?"   
  
"Well to tell you the truth mate, there's really nothing exciting to tell you about," "But you just said you had an amazing time," said Harry acting thoroughly confused.   
  
"Well I did, but I can't explain it Harry, we just talked about all kinds of things; I found out more about her today than I did in the six years I knew her. It's hard to explain."   
  
"Did you two argue at all?" Harry asked.   
  
"No, not really; a little but nothing big," Ron answered.   
  
"So what did you two talk about?"   
  
"All kinds of things. We talked about....." Ron trailed off.   
  
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Harry. Ron had punched Harry on his right arm.   
  
"That's for making a fool out of me," said Ron.   
  
"What?! When did I do that?" asked Harry rubbing his arm.   
  
"When you didn't tell me what a rocket scientist was," replied Ron.   
  
"What does that have to do with make you look like a fool?" Harry asked.   
  
"Because I told Hermione that Krum was a rocket scientist, meaning he was a genius. I didn't realize they were two completely different things, Harry. You didn't explain and I just assumed that a genius and a rocket scientist were one and the same thing."   
  
Harry laughed, "sorry mate, I didn't think you would actually remember."   
  
"Well that's ok because Hermione seemed to think it was funny as hell. Honestly, I thought she was going to burst."   
  
"Well I guess it worked out for you then," said Harry grinning.   
  
"Well it was at my expense, but I guess it's cool."   
  
"Okay, going back to what you guys talked about," Harry said.   
  
"We talked a bit about Parvati and Lavender,"   
  
"Why?" asked Harry looking bewildered.   
  
"Well Hermione actually brought them up. She even talked about Parvati actually liking me," said Ron.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, but I already knew," said Ron.   
  
"You did? How?" asked Harry.   
  
"I know lot's of things Harry, did you know Parvati likes Neville too?"   
  
"What?! Whoa, we have to tell him," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron absent minded.   
  
"So what else did you and Hermione talk about?"   
  
"Well she talked quite a bit about places she visited. One place was Paris France and another place was this cottage that belonged to her Granddad. She also seemed really keen on the elf tower."   
  
"Elf tower?" said Harry.   
  
"I don't know either," said Ron shaking his head, "something about a huge tower in Paris."   
  
"That's the Eiffel Tower you dolt!" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"Yeah whatever," said Ron.   
  
Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall still discussing Hermione. When they got to their usual seats and Ron stared at the table and noticed that yet again the same food was being served as the last time he went down to supper. Pork chops, potato salad, beef casserole, chicken wings, fish sticks, chicken nuggets and pudding were all on the menu again. "Again with the pudding," thought Ron.   
  
"Arrgh! This again," he said.   
  
"What are you talking about? We've never had this stuff in a long while," said Harry stuffing his mouth with potato salad.   
  
"I did," Ron muttered quietly.   
  
"Hey guys, what are the chances we'll whoop Ravenclaw next week?" Dean asked ten minutes later.   
  
"We won't even get the chance to play them," Ron said to himself.   
  
"I think we have a great chance of winning," said Harry, "the team's still a bit rusty from the last match but I think we'll win this one." "Good because I got a wager going on with Anthony Goldstein," said Dean "twenty galleons."   
  
"Now Dean you know the rules," said Ron waving his finger back and forth and smirking, "I'm going to let you off with this one but only because you bet on us."   
  
Dean chuckled and gave Ron a pat on the back. Hermione and Ginny came into the Great Hall a while later and sat down across from Ron and Harry.   
  
It's going to get a bit chilly out there Hermione, I hope you're going to wear something warm for the practice," said Ron.   
  
"Oh okay, thanks," she said.   
  
"Hey guys," said Alicia coming into the Great Hall and walking up to where the group was sitting,   
  
"the rest of us will be waiting down at the pitch, so don't be too late alright? We better get going if we want to get some practice in before the weather gets any worse."   
  
"We'll be down shortly," called Ginny as Alicia walked off.   
  
Harry finished his last bite and got up from the table, "well I guess I'll be heading down to the dungeons now. Have a good practice guys and I'll talk to you later."   
  
When Harry was out of ear shot, Hermione asked "why does Harry have detention?"   
  
"Malfoy talked about Sirius and Harry made an effort to punch him," said Ginny.   
  
"Oh no!" said Hermione, "is he okay?"   
  
"Yeah he seems fine," said Ron, "he seems pretty normal to me."   
  
"We better get going," said Ginny gloomily.   
  
"Well you guys go up and get ready, I'm going to have some more pudding. I'll be done by the time you get back down," said Hermione.   
  
"Ok we'll be down in a minute," said Ron.   
  
  
  
"So how was the walk?" asked Ginny walking out of the Great Hall with Ron.   
  
"It was really good," replied Ron.   
  
"I'll bet," she said grinning, "Hermione told me everything."   
  
"Yeah? What did she say about me?" said Ron blushing.   
  
"I'm not telling you what she said Ron,"   
  
"Why not?" he pleaded.   
  
"Because she made me promise," she said smiling and making Ron irritated.   
  
"Fine," said Ron sounding disheartened.   
  
"I can tell you one thing, she was glad she lost that bet," said Ginny sounding amused. Ron smiled but said nothing.   
  
  
  
When Ron and Ginny came down into the Entrance Hall five minutes later they found Hermione waiting for them at the entrance door but she wasn't alone.   
  
  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley was there also and he was talking energetically to her. Ron was not pleased about this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Many thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It meant a lot to me and made me feel really happy.  
  
I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I originally wrote WAY more but I decided to split it into two chapters. The next chapter will take some time to write because what I cut from this chapter has to be incorporated into the next.   
  
Don't worry, it won't take too long. I'm still juggling my social time and my job time but I think I have my schedule under control.  
  
I consider this chapter to be an important building block in the R/Hr factor of this story. I don't want to spoil anything but the next chapter will be the start of a turning point for Ron Weasley.   
  
  
  
  
  
Again I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	16. Requiem

Disclaimer: I may own copies of all 5 of the Harry Potter books, but I do not own the rights to them.   
  
  
  
Chapter 16   
  
  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Ginny cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Ron, Justin wants to join us down at the pitch, is that okay?" asked Hermione.   
  
"I don't think so," said Ron rudely, "trying to spy on us are you, Fletchley?"   
  
Justin looked taken back "um well if it's too much trouble I can..."   
  
"No it's no trouble, is it Ginny?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well we don't play Hufflepuff until the spring so..."   
  
"Well that settles it," said Hermione, "I'm sure Alicia won't mind."   
  
Ron felt an intense surge of blood rush from his body to his head and turned red.   
  
"Great," he said sounding horribly chirpy, "let's go."   
  
Hermione and Justin missed Ron's false happiness but he didn't fool Ginny. She nudged Ron hard in the ribs and opened the door.   
  
  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Justin were now outdoors and heading toward the pitch to meet their fellow Gryffindor teammates. To his annoyance, Ron was going to this all over again but this annoyance, was brought up to surface by Justin's appearance.   
  
"How long do you think the practice will last?" asked Justin.   
  
"I don't know probably until tomorrow morning. You know Alicia, she's adopted Angelina's good side and old habits," said Ginny laughing.   
  
Everyone laughed but Ron. He felt incredibly embarrassed just listening to the same lame joke told by his sister only yesterday. But only he knew that.   
  
When Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Justin arrived at the pitch five minutes later, they were told off (once again) by Alicia; this time not only for being late, but because they forgot to tell her that Harry had gotten detention. She also didn't seemed too pleased that a non-Gryffindor like Justin had came with them.   
  
"Okay, you two can watch over on the stands," said Alicia, directing Hermione and Justin to her left. Ron made a strange face when they turned around and Ginny laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" he scowled, "it's your fault for allowing him to come."   
  
"So it's your fault!" hissed Alicia looking at Ginny, "great, not only are we missing our seeker, but we have a potential spy watching the team as well."   
  
"Well it's no big deal," said Ginny frowning, "hey where's Natalie? I don't see her here."   
  
"I don't know where the hell she is and I haven't seen her in days," said Alicia irritably. "You're her friend, do you know where she is?"   
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast and she hasn't been attending her lessons in days. She's pretty behind in her studies and I'm starting to get worried about her," said Ginny grimly.   
  
Ron had never gave Natalie a second thought. The fifth year Gryffindor chaser wasn't at the last practice either and Ron couldn't recall the last time he saw her around the school or the grounds.   
  
"I'll have to see what's going on with her I suppose. Well what are you two waiting for? Get up in the air and I'll explain everything," snapped Alicia.   
  
Ron mounted his broom while Ginny groaned and did the same. They took off from the ground and joined their fellow teammates Jack and Andrew. They were missing a chaser and a seeker but Alicia still insisted they continue and do what they can.   
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes of warm ups now seemed trivial. Doing flying drills around obstacles and Quaffle throwing practices seemed to annoy Ron more than usual. It was most likely the sight back down on the ground that enraged Ron and caused him to deplore the practice. Hermione and Justin were both noticeably engrossed at whatever they were talking about.   
  
"Ron, pay attention!" ordered Alicia passing him the Quaffle, but missing and hitting him on the side of the arm.   
  
Ron couldn't take Alicia's constant shouting, so he decided to at least put some effort into the passing exercises. After 20 minutes of passing drills, Alicia said, "all right you know what to do. We're going to try Ron and Ginny's new strategy. Now get to your positions."   
  
Once again, Ron was being distracted and was staring at the pair sitting on the stands watching them intently.   
  
"Did she just laugh?!" said Ron exasperated.   
  
"RON, GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW!" shouted Alicia.   
  
"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Ron, who was fuming.   
  
Today's practice was not going nearly as well as the practice yesterday. Ron was letting in goals right and left, not to mention the centre; out of the first 20 shots taken by Ginny and Alicia, Ron let in all but 2. To say he was performing horribly was a compliment. On an average practice, Ron would stop about 80% of the shots he faced.   
  
"Ron, what's the matter with you today?" asked Ginny, flying over to talk to him.   
  
"I'm fine I just don't feel like practicing," said Ron bitterly and looking down at the stands, "besides, we have to start heading back to the castle."   
  
Ron looked at his watch and calculated that there was about 30 minutes left before the storm was supposed to hit. It was already starting to get colder and the winds were picking up.   
  
"Alicia!" shouted Ron, waving her over to the goal area.   
  
"Ron's what's up with you today?" asked Alicia now joining him and Ginny.   
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry but I'm not having a good day today," said Ron.   
  
"Well it's just as well, the weather looks like it doesn't want to cooperate," said Alicia looking disappointedly at Ron.   
  
"I think we should start heading in right now," said Ron, "it's starting to get bad,"   
  
"Yeah, alright," said Alicia and she blew her whistle, "everyone to the centre!"   
  
"I'm cutting practice earlier than scheduled," Alicia said, "gather up all the Quaffles and put them in with the bats."   
  
Ron touched back down onto the ground and placed two Quaffles back into the box.   
  
"Hey mate what's the matter?" asked Jack.   
  
"Nothing, just feeling a bit off today," replied Ron and he started walking back up toward the castle. He didn't even stop to see what Ginny wanted when she called out to him.   
  
"Hey I was talking to you," said Ginny finally catching up to him and catching her breath.   
  
"Oops, I didn't hear you," said Ron sarcastically.   
  
Hermione and Justin were also catching up to Ron and Ginny.   
  
"Hey Ron, what's the matter, you looked a bit off today," said Hermione catching her breath.   
  
Ron gave a haughty laugh, "you had time to watch didn't you?" he said scathingly.   
  
"Well of course I did, I was there," said Hermione looking taken aback.   
  
"Yeah Ron, we saw you, it looked as though your performance didn't go off too well," said Justin slightly grinning.   
  
Ron took one look at him and wanted nothing more than to rearrange his face. Instead of losing his temper he just replied, "today's not my day on the pitch I guess," trying to sound polite but instead sounding like he was disgruntled.   
  
"Don't worry mate, we all have our bad days and it looks like you just had yours," said Justin cheerfully. Even Ginny looked like she was in a bad mood after the sound of Justin's odd cheeriness.   
  
"Yeah that's nice Justin, I'll see you around ok," said Ron walking faster and faster away from the Ginny, Hermione and Justin.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Ron heard Justin say. Justin didn't sound too disappointed though.   
  
Ron cursed under his breath "git."   
  
"Why did Justin have to show up anyway?" said Ron bitterly, "what the hell was Hermione and Justin talking about?"   
  
Ron tried to come up with reasonable conclusions but they always came out sounding negative.   
  
"Hermione probably noticed how bad I was starting off and that's why she wasn't watching as much," he said.   
  
"Or maybe Justin was far more interesting to her then watching me practice."   
  
  
  
As Ron got closer and closer to the castle, his mood got worst and worst. The day had started out so good and now Ron felt like it was one of the worst.   
  
"Erugh! When am I going to get out of this?! When is it going to be tomorrow?! The REAL tomorrow!" he yelled. He didn't care who had heard him; the wind was now getting stronger and stronger, soon the storm was going to hit and the time was 8:20pm.   
  
  
  
When Ron reached the top of the stone steps he opened the entrance door and was greeted by Harry.   
  
"Hey mate, back so soon?" said Harry.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "what's up with you? I thought you were supposed to be in detention, why are you dressed to go outdoors?   
  
"Well I was finally let go by Snape and thought I'd join you guys in practice," said Harry.   
  
"Well you'd be crazy to go out there now, Harry. Practice is over and a storm is just starting to hit," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah I can see," said Harry opening the door and taking a look outside.   
  
"Well, where are the others?" asked Harry.   
  
"I walked on ahead, they should be in really soon," said Ron.   
  
"Well let's head back up to the common room and you can tell me all about practice," said Harry.   
  
"To tell you the truth Harry, you wouldn't be pleased with what I have to say about the practice."   
  
"Well tell me," said Harry walking up the moving staircases.   
  
"It was a complete catastrophe," said Ron, "I was an appalling keeper, I let in all but 5 or 6 shots."   
  
"Whoa, no offence mate but..." said Harry.   
  
"None taken," said Ron gloomily.   
  
"But why were you so bad? Something or someone on your mind perhaps," said Harry smiling.   
  
"Don't even start with that, Harry," said Ron frowning which wiped the smile right off Harry's face.   
  
"Okay what did you say or do now, Ron?" asked Harry depressingly.   
  
"What makes you think it was my fault?!" said Ron feeling offended.   
  
"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that it's usually the guys fault when it comes to matters like this."   
  
"Well not this time, Harry," said Ron.   
  
"So what happened?" Harry asked.   
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley happened," said Ron, saying the name with bitterness in his voice.   
  
"Justin? What about him?"   
  
"Well Hermione was going to watch the practice so he decided to tag along. I mean, it has to be because of Hermione, it's sure as hell wasn't to watch ME play."   
  
"Alicia couldn't have been happy about Justin being there," said Harry, "go on," he urged.   
  
"Well I practically watched those two in the stands during the entire practice just yammering away. I don't think Hermione even watched ten minutes of the practice."   
  
"Well mate, I guess I can't--"   
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.   
  
"Saepenumero Aevum," Harry told the Fat Lady.   
  
"Correct, you may enter," said the Fat Lady.   
  
"Merlin, who comes up with these ridiculous passwords?" asked Ron. In truth he really didn't care about it but since he was in a bad mood he was just looking to blame anything that remotely agitated him.   
  
The common room was not too crowded which made Ron feel a bit better; only a few first and second years occupied the common room and they were in a corner playing Exploding Snap.   
  
"Anyway, what were you saying?" Ron asked.   
  
"I was saying, I guess I can't blame you for being a little upset. But I don't think it's such a big deal, mate. You don't know what they were talking about, there's no reason to get jealous. I suggest you let it go and try to concentrate on something worth your time, like Quidditch or lessons."   
  
"Or Hermione," added Ron.   
  
"Well for you, that too I guess." said Harry grinning, "just try and not overreact to every little thing, mate."   
  
"I guess you're right," sighed Ron, "it's just so hard with everything I'm going through right now."   
  
Harry raised his eye brows, "what's the matter Ron?"   
  
"Can I ask you a question Harry?"   
  
"Yeah of course," Harry responded.   
  
"If you only had one day to live and nothing you did that day mattered, what would you do?"   
  
Harry looked dumbfounded after hearing Ron's question. Ron had never asked Harry this kind of question before, he always told him the truth and he was never taken seriously.   
  
"Um, I'm not sure how to answer that, Ron," said Harry who looked like he was pondering it.   
  
This response was not the answer Ron was hoping to get. He had hoped Harry would cheer him up somehow with some easy answers but he didn't. Ron was in no better mood now than he was during practice earlier. He couldn't let it go and still blamed Justin for that.   
  
"There you guys are," said Hermione coming through the portrait hole with Ginny, "why did you take off so fast, Ron?"   
  
"Had to use the loo, it was an emergency," Ron lied.   
  
"Well looks like you really needed to go," Ginny sniggered.   
  
"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Gin," said Ron sarcastically.   
  
"Hey lighten up bro, I was only kidding,"   
  
Ron grunted and Hermione changed the subject, "how was detention with Snape, Harry?"   
  
"It was shorter than I had expected, but it was horrible just the same. I had to mop up his office AND the potions classroom. Lucky for me I'm an expert with a mop; I had plenty of practice over the years with Aunt Petunia."   
  
"Well it's lucky for you that you didn't get to go to practice, Harry," said Ginny, "it was mad out there. It got so cold midway through practice, Alicia had to call the whole thing off. We had just made it back into the castle when the weather turned really nasty."   
  
"Yeah, there's a fierce storm blowing out there now," said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah I know, I met Ron when he came in through the entrance door and got a big chill just standing there," said Harry.   
  
"Ron, we have to go," said Hermione looking at her watch.   
  
"Ron?" said Hermione, "Ron? Hello Ron? RON?!"   
  
"Huh, wuh, what is it?" said Ron snapping out of his reverie. He had been hearing them talk but wasn't really listening to them. He was too depressed to care about what the conversation was about.   
  
"I SAID we have to go," said Hermione.   
  
"Where?" asked Ron.   
  
"Prefect duties, remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah, right," said Ron gloomily.   
  
"How about a game of snap, Harry?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Yeah sure, Gin," he replied, "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Okay," said Hermione and Ron nodded lazily.   
  
Normally Ron would have loved the idea of being alone with Hermione, but now he was in a completely different mood. He didn't feel much like talking to her now, he was still feeling rejected.   
  
"Ron's what's the matter?" asked Hermione stepping out and letting the portrait close. They were now walking around the corridors.   
  
"Nothing," sighed Ron.   
  
"Okay, now try telling me the truth," she said. Ron kept silent.  
  
"Listen Ron, if this is about you having a bad day at the pitch, it's alright. Everyone has bad days from time to time. Besides why let practice ruin a day like the one you and I had today," said Hermione giving him a warm smile.   
  
"You-you really liked this day?" Ron asked, now smiling and spirits lifting.   
  
"Of course I liked today, didn't I tell you that?"   
  
"Well I'm glad you did," said Ron now returning to the mood he was in earlier when he was out walking with Hermione.   
  
"I've got an idea, why don't we pick up where we left off this afternoon?" suggested Hermione.   
  
Ron's smile grew wider and was glad Hermione had suggested this.   
  
"I see no reason why we can't," said Ron still smiling.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Ron?"   
  
"Um...sure, of course Hermione," he replied.   
  
"What do you like to do during the summer holidays? I mean I like to travel with my parents, so what do you usually like to do?   
  
Ron thought about this for a moment. Memories were basically all he had now. This question didn't help Ron forget about his time situation.   
  
"Well I never really got a chance to travel much," he said, "Most of my summers are spent at the Burrow."   
  
"You did get to go to Egypt, it must have been fun."   
  
"It was alright I guess. The tombs Bill showed us were pretty cool but scary at the same time, there were spiders everywhere." Ron shuddered at the thought of spiders. "We saw 5 tombs in all but it got boring after we saw the first 3. I didn't think they were THAT special but I think you would have loved it."   
  
"Ha, ha, Ron, very funny. I think you're just afraid to admit you actually liked learning during holidays."   
  
Ron laughed, "as if, Hermione. I never want to go back to Egypt again."   
  
"Why not?" she asked.   
  
"It's bloody hot there, for one. The heat there is incredible, mum almost fainted a couple of times."   
  
"And the other reason?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Camels." he said.   
  
"Camels?"   
  
"Yeah, we had to ride those horrid creatures to each and every tomb. Mine decided to throw a fit and spit on me a few times."   
  
Hermione laughed.   
  
"It's not funny," said Ron trying not to laugh also.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron," she said breathlessly, "it's just that I have an image in my mind of you getting spit on by a raging camel."   
  
"Well as you know I'm not well received when it comes to animals."   
  
That Tongustian seemed taken by you earlier during Care of Magical Creatures," said Hermione.   
  
"Tango? Well I guess so, that beast might look harmless but believe me she's not."   
  
Hermione frowned, which surprised Ron.   
  
"What?" he asked, "oh yeah, you weren't there. Hagrid told us the beast's name was Tango."   
  
"No, it's not that. How did you know all those strange characteristics about uh...Tango?"   
  
"Oh," said Ron ears going red, "well I read about them."   
  
"You're a terrible liar Ron. I could tell by the look on your face that you didn't read anything."   
  
"Is that so?" said Ron. "Care to make another wager? Don't forget what happened the last time you doubted me, Hermione."   
  
Hermione obliviously remembered because it only happened earlier today. She rolled her eyes, frowned and clicked her tongue.   
  
Ron was annoyed and was just about to ask Hermione what she had meant by that but he stopped himself. He didn't want to get into a potential row. Instead he decided to change tactics and move the conversation onto something more fun.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked   
  
"Of course," she replied   
  
"Well you asked me what I would call the right girl so it's my turn to ask you what you would call the right bloke," said Ron.   
  
Hermione blushed and hesitated, "well he's smart, loyal, he has a good heart, he's funny, he's generous, he loves kids, wants a family...."   
  
Ron listened carefully to Hermione's list of qualities in men that she found attractive. As she went on and on he was slowing realizing that he was none of these things. As she kept going, he was no longer listening to a word she was saying. This conversation was not as much fun as he had anticipated.   
  
"Probably describing her dear Vicky," he said nastily to himself.   
  
He wasn't glad to be listening to Hermione now and he was quickly regressing back into the rotten mood he was feeling earlier. Hermione was talking about the right guy and describing everything he thought he was not. It felt as though she was telling him he was not the kind of guy she would be attracted to. In Ron's mind, he held none of these qualities she liked.   
  
"What did Ernie and Justin want with you in Herbology today?" asked Ron, cutting Hermione off.   
  
"Oh, um, well they just came over and asked whether or not I was going out with you," said Hermione blushing the deepest shade of red Ron had ever seen on a persons face.   
  
"And what did you say?!"   
  
"Well, I told them the truth," said Hermione.   
  
"Why did they ask you if we were going out?" asked Ron sounding a little downcast.   
  
"Justin actually asked--" she said.   
  
"Prat," said Ron quietly.   
  
"He said that if the rumours weren't true then........" she trailed off.   
  
"If the rumours weren't true then what?" Ron asked in a penetrating voice.   
  
"He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow," said Hermione blushing again.   
  
Ron completely forgot about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Not that it mattered anymore.   
  
"Did he?" said Ron sounding cross, "and you said?"   
  
"Well I told him I'd think about it," said Hermione blushing.   
  
"Think about it?!" asked Ron brazenly, "what's there to think about?"   
  
"Well...I...just....I thought" she choked.   
  
"Thought what?" asked Ron harshly, "thought about what you would wear for him tomorrow?!"   
  
"WHAT?! NO! What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Ron?!" she shouted.   
  
"Nothing!" he said sounding surly.   
  
"Seriously Ron, what's the matter?"   
  
"Justin's the matter," replied Ron fiercely.   
  
"Justin? What about him?" she asked.   
  
"Having a good laugh watching me practice, were you?" said Ron bitterly. "The bloke just HAD to come with us to practice didn't he? He just HAD to be there following you around like love sick puppy."   
  
"Don't be stupid, Ron! He just wanted to talk."   
  
"Yeah, oh I bet he just wanted to TALK," he said heatedly.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" she said angrily.   
  
"By any chance did he bring up the topic of Hogsmeade? Did he ask you to go with him again?"   
  
Hermione turned red and looked away.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes then,"   
  
"So what?!" was all she could say.   
  
"I'll bet he's real nice isn't he, a real excellent student," he spat.   
  
"Well yes, he is but what's wrong with--"   
  
"I'll bet he's a real gentlemen too, a real charmer, someone just like Vicky," said Ron severely.   
  
"Ron I don't--"   
  
"He's everything I'm not right? Just like Krum, he's perfect," spat Ron.   
  
"Ron what are--" she tried to say.   
  
"Listen, I know what your thinking Hermione, I get the point, I'm none of those things you said you liked in a guy," he said. He knew he was being extremely rude now, but he didn't care.   
  
"I should have known you always liked guys who are super academic, guys unlike myself," he said.   
  
"That's ridiculous!" she shouted.   
  
"Then tell me how you lost that bet today?"   
  
"Well you got a perfect mark," she said.   
  
"Exactly!" he said, "you doubted me right from the start. It had never even occurred to you that I could make an effort and actually succeed. Hell, just a while ago you questioned me about how I knew all that stuff about Tango!"   
  
It felt good to get it off his chest, Harry was not the only one with suppressed anger.   
  
"Ron I'm-I'm sorry," Hermione's voice trembling and tears building up in her eyes. For a split second, Ron contemplated apologizing to her but waved it off.   
  
"I could still remember the day I got my prefects badge," he said pointing at it. "You came bursting into the room all happy and IMMEDIATELY thought that Harry would be the one to get it. Must have been the biggest disappointment of your life when it was actually me."   
  
"No Ron I --"   
  
"Oh I saw the look on your face," he said, "me too HARRY, me too!" Ron jumped up and down imitating Hermione.   
  
"Never thought it was possible right? Poor idiot Ron could never get the badge; he's too dumb and stupid to get anything right."   
  
Hermione looked shocked.   
  
"Just because I'm no Viktor bloody Krum doesn't mean I'm not capable of other things Hermione!"   
  
"I never said you weren't," her voice trembled and sounded hurt.   
  
"No maybe not directly but it was on your mind. I'm not stupid you know."   
  
Hermione blinked several times.   
  
Ron gave a cold laugh.   
  
"But then again, I'm emotionally inferior compared to everyone else, right?" he said, "What did you say to me last year? I have an emotional range of a teaspoon?   
  
Hermione tried to say "I didn't mean--"   
  
"Never thought I could actually pull off getting a perfect mark did you? That's why you took the bet. As far as you were concerned I had already lost. I have never EVER once heard you say I was capable or I had done something right."   
  
"Of course I have," said Hermione exasperated.   
  
"Well I must have just slept right through it then," he said sarcastically, "When I made the Gryffindor team last year, where were you? I saw you for 2 seconds and then you went off somewhere, thanks for the vote of confidence Hermione."   
  
"Ron I didn't know--"   
  
"You know what Hermione? What you don't know could fill the atmosphere. I don't feeling like chatting anymore, you should turn in. I can handle the rest of the duties alone."   
  
Ron could see tears coming out of Hermione's eyes, he didn't feel sorry for her one bit. As far as he was concerned, this was all her own fault.   
  
"Can I at least say--" she tried   
  
"NO! Please go away and leave me alone. Consider the bet over and done with."   
  
Hermione looked furious as tears flowed down from her eyes.   
  
"Ron, you are the most insensitive person I have ever met. GROW UP!" she shouted, and stormed off heading toward the direction of the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Grow up? HA! Me? grow up, that's a good one," said Ron.   
  
Ron was in no mood to continue with his prefect duties. He could care less about monitoring the halls for trouble makers. He wanted to be alone and going back to the common room was not the best solution at the moment. He decided to head down to the kitchens instead.   
  
As Ron was making his way down to the kitchens, he spotted Luna walking toward him holding a magazine. Not wanting Luna to spot him, he stopped and quickly hid behind a nearby statue.   
  
"Ron?" said Luna, "why are you hiding behind Lawrence the Bewildered?"   
  
"Damn," said a voice in his head.   
  
"Oh nothing Luna, just feeling how cold the statue was that's all." Ron cursed himself for not coming up with something better.   
  
"Oh," said Luna dreamily, "well how cold is it?"   
  
"Very," said Ron sardonically.   
  
"So how was the practice?" she asked.   
  
"Excellent, couldn't have been better," he lied.   
  
"I was right about the storm wasn't I?" she asked, "the snow is really coming down now."   
  
Ron not did want to stay and talk any longer, especially with Luna Lovegood.   
  
"Yup, you nailed it. Listen I have to go Luna, sorry."   
  
"What's the hurry?" asked Luna   
  
"Um, well I have prefect duties, can't stop, gotta patrol the halls," he said walking away.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" she called out.   
  
He didn't reply, he just kept walking as if he hadn't heard her talk. He had this feeling that if he had said something it would have sounded mean. Ron was not particularly angry with Luna, but she did annoy him quite a lot.   
  
"Hello," said a dreamy voice catching up to him.   
  
Ron let out a heavy sigh and just continued to walk with Luna tagging along.   
  
"You didn't say anything so I just assumed you didn't mind," said Luna.   
  
"Wonderful," a voice in his head said.   
  
"Have you read this months Quibbler?" she asked.   
  
Ron said nothing and didn't acknowledge he was listening.   
  
"Daddy has this great article about–"   
  
Ron was feeling frustrated and decided to walk faster and faster trying to get rid of her. It seemed Luna didn't get the hint however. She continued to walk and talk matching Ron's increasing speed. It still looked as though Luna was not getting the hint.   
  
"LISTEN!" snapped Ron impatiently as he stopped and let out a heavy breath, "not to be rude or anything, Luna, but I really want to be ALONE!"   
  
He walked off leaving a confused Luna standing in front of the Library.   
  
  
  
Ron once again had arrived back at the kitchen entrance and after tickling the pear, he went through and headed down to the see the house elves. He was greeted immediately by Dobby who threw himself onto Ron.   
  
"Mr Wheezy sir!" said Dobby eagerly, shaking Ron's hand, "Mr Wheezy has come to visit Dobby,"   
  
"Yeah Dobby I came just to see you," said Ron in a bored voice.   
  
"But where is Harry Potter sir?" said Dobby.   
  
"Harry Potter didn't come."   
  
"Oh, Harry Potter must be busy. Is there something I can get for you Mr Wheezy?" said Dobby willingly.   
  
"Yes as a matter of fact Dobby you can get Mr Wheezy a butterbeer," said Ron.   
  
"Right away sir!"   
  
Within seconds a chair and a table appeared out of nowhere and Ron sat down clutching the butterbeer Dobby had brought him.   
  
"Anything else sir?" asked Dobby happily.   
  
"No Dobby, thanks," said Ron.   
  
"Well if you need anything else sir just ask. I have to go clean now sir,"   
  
"That's fine Dobby, bye"   
  
  
  
Ron sat drinking his butterbeer for what seemed like forever. Everything that had gone right for him today was now in ruins. It took Ron a while to cool down and when he did he felt no different than what he felt before. He was not as angry as before but he was still extremely irritable. In his mind, everything he had done today was for nothing, it was a complete waste of time.   
  
"Why was I so stupid?" he scowled to himself, "I've been wasting my time fooling around while I should be looking into WHAT THE HELL IS KEEPING ME IN FEBRUARY 2!"   
  
His outburst caused the entire house elf staff to stop and stare.   
  
"Don't just stand there! Get back to work!" he shouted nastily.   
  
"DOBBY!" he roared.   
  
"Yes sir, what can I do for Mr. Wheezy?" said Dobby nervously.   
  
"You can get Mr. Wheezy a nice big bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, Dobby," snapped Ron.   
  
"But-but is Mr. Wheezy sure he wants that?" asked Dobby nervously.   
  
"YES, I am sure," said Ron in a final sort-of-way.   
  
"Yes sir, Dobby will be right back sir," said Dobby and he ran off into the nearby cellar.   
  
Two minutes later Dobby came back with what looked like a large tankard filled with a reddish-brown substance.   
  
"Here you go Mr. Wheezy, I filled up this tankard with the Firewhisky you asked for, sir,"   
  
"Is this pure Firewhisky? Nothing added right?" asked Ron.   
  
Dobby nodded.   
  
"Thanks Dobby," said Ron taking off his shoes and his socks, "here you go."   
  
Dobby looked ready to cry as he took Ron's socks and hugged them, "oh thank you sir. Mr. Wheezy is so kind."   
  
"No problem," said Ron, putting his shoes back on, "you might want to wash them first though."   
  
"Is there anything else sir?"   
  
"No Dobby, it's late, I think I'll take this up to the common room and enjoy it there," said Ron getting up and heading toward the kitchen exit.   
  
"Goodbye sir!" said Dobby happily waving.   
  
  
  
Ron slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room thinking and drinking at the same time. Ogden's Old Firewhisky did not taste anything like Ron had imagined. It tasted very strong and very bitter. Every time he took a gulp from the tankard, the Fire whiskey would burn all the way down. It felt like hot molten lava was travelling down and into his stomach. Initially Ron had hated the drink but he steadily got used to the burning sensation and soon enough, he had become quite fond of it. The alcoholic beverage was quickly starting to sink in and Ron was very quickly starting to feel the effects of the Firewhisky. He was intoxicated before he even got to the portrait of Fat Lady.   
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.   
  
"Super Apricot," said Ron just barely able to stand on his own.   
  
"Incorrect," said the Fat Lady.   
  
"What?!" said Ron, "that's the right password,"   
  
"I'm sorry it is not, I cannot let you enter," said the Fat Lady.   
  
"I'm a bloody prefect and I'm telling you Super Apricot is correct." Ron was beginning to slur his words.   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the--"   
  
"Alright, alright, it's Samero Aum,"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the--"   
  
"How about Sumero Aluminium?"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password," said the Fat Lady.   
  
"Look I've been coming up here for the past six years! Now you KNOW I belong here. LET ME IN!   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password,"   
  
Ron couldn't stand on his own feet anymore. He went over to the side of the wall, slid down and just sat up against it, trying to guess the correct password.   
  
"Pine fresh,"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password."   
  
"Verennial Vertanna?"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password."   
  
"How about Caput Draconis?"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password," said the Fat Lady.   
  
  
  
After about an hour of trying to guess the correct password, Ron gave up, just sat on the cold floor, finished off the rest of his Ogden's Old Firewhisky and fell asleep.   
  
"I have all the time in the world," he mumbled in his sleep, "all...the...time...in....the..."   
  
"Ron! Ron, get up," said an angry female voice.   
  
"Wha...who-who are you?" said Ron, heavily intoxicated.   
  
"C'mon Ron, get up,"   
  
"I'm sorry that is not the correct password," said Ron laughing drunkenly.   
  
Ron if you get caught out here like this we'll both be in big trouble, now.... get......up."   
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron said again slurring his words and trying his best not to fall down.   
  
"Yes it's me, Ron, now try and keep still will you?" said Hermione irritably.   
  
"Yes ma'am," said Ron laughing again.   
  
"Saepenumero Aevum," Hermione told the Fat Lady.   
  
"Correct, you may enter," said the Fat Lady.   
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell the old bat all night," said Ron, "I knew Super Apricot was the password."   
  
Hermione helped Ron into the empty common room where she layed him onto the couch.   
  
"It's not Super Apricot, Ron, it's Saepenumero Aevum," Hermione enunciated.   
  
"Whatever, same thing," said Ron giggling, "where were you just now?"   
  
"I was in the library."   
  
"Thought so," said Ron groggily.   
  
"I should have left you out there all night after what you said to me earlier!" she said scathingly.   
  
"Yup," said Ron laughing.   
  
"Ron, have you been drinking all night?!"   
  
"No mum, just when you stormed off," Ron was laughing hysterically.   
  
"What in blazes have you been drinking, Ron?" she asked angrily.   
  
"Ogre's Old Firewhisky," Ron answered.   
  
"You mean Ogden's Old Firewhisky," Hermione corrected.   
  
"Same thing," he said waving her off.   
  
"Well I'm going to bed," she said briskly.   
  
"Wait, wait, are you still mad at me?" he asked sitting up and giggling.   
  
"Arrgh! You are insufferable you know that?!" she said.   
  
"Wait," he begged, "please,"   
  
"What is it Ron, it's late," snarled Hermione.   
  
"It doesn't matter Hermione, we don't have lessons tomorrow!" said Ron, again laughing hysterically and grabbing stomach.   
  
"Get it? Wahahahahaha!"   
  
"Ron get a grip. What so funny about not having classes tomorrow?" asked Hermione, sounding cross.   
  
"I.... know....something....you....don't" said Ron trying to control his laughter.   
  
"Well?!" said Hermione impatiently.   
  
"Come here and I'll tell you what I know," said Ron waving her over to the couch. Clearly he was still very drunk.   
  
"Well, go ahead," she said after sitting down.   
  
"There's not going to be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," whispered Ron, smiling impishly.   
  
"What? I never heard about any cancellations," said Hermione.   
  
"Well you wouldn't, would you?" said Ron, "it's a secret, only I know about it," he whispered.   
  
"Ron start making sense or I'm going to bed."   
  
"Hermione, there's not going to be a Hogsmeade trip, EVER!" he said.   
  
Hermione looked bewildered and raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you," whispered Ron seriously and slowly. He was looking deep into her eyes and his head moved forward very close to hers. They're faces were only a few inches apart.   
  
Hermione gulped and looked as if she was anticipating something exhilarating, "tell me," she whispered moving her face closer toward his.   
  
Ron quickly snapped his head back, which greatly surprised Hermione. He got up and started talking.   
  
"I've been reliving the same day, THIS DAY, February 2, every day. I wake up at the same time and in this place every day. The only thing is that I am the only person that seems to notice and none of the school notices that all this has happened before."   
  
Ron's explanation was not the best he could have come up with, but under normal circumstances it was a miracle he got out what he did, given his condition.   
  
"Arrgh! You are impossible, you know that?!" she roared and getting up off the couch, "I thought, I thought you going to kis--" she stammered, "I thought you were going to.... apologize. Instead you come up with this stupid story."   
  
"What?" said Ron, "I'm being honest."   
  
"The least you could have done was apologize to me but you can't even do that! I hate you Ron Weasley!" Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up to the girls dormitory, slamming the door.   
  
"Damn!" Ron muttered.   
  
  
  
Ron tried to walk back up to the boys dormitory but he couldn't make it past the first 7 steps. His legs gave out and he collapsed back down onto the floor where he passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
February 2  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews on the last chapter!!!  
  
Man, this was a hard chapter to write. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is Ron's turning point. Everything is starting to fall apart and now more than ever he desperately wants out of February 2.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Another February 2nd for Ron to face.   
  
  
  
Again I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	17. Feb 2, Day 7: The Truth

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter then I suggest you get your head examined.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***February 2***  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17   
  
  
  
"Ron, wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast. It's 8:30," said Harry.   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry did his usual February 2 morning routine. Harry grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
Ron sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and his face and asked, "what's today's date?"   
  
Harry looked at his watch and said, "it's February 2."   
  
Ron felt as though something hard had just fell into the pit of his stomach. He got up from his bed, took off his pajamas and changed into his school robes.   
  
"Funny," he said unemotionally.   
  
"What's funny?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well, I think I should have a terrible headache," said Ron, "but I don't."   
  
"Um, why should you have a headache?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Isn't that what happens when you drink too much alcohol? Don't Muggles call it hugging something?" asked Ron.   
  
"Er, I think it's actually called a hangover, but I wouldn't know how one would feel. Why?" Harry answered.   
  
"To tell you the truth Harry, I would love to feel hungover right about now. It beats whatever I'm feeling right now."   
  
"Why, what's the matter, mate?" asked Harry, sounding concerned.   
  
"It's nothing, I don't think you can help," said Ron, running his hand through his unkempt hair.   
  
"Well if you need to talk about it, I'm right here," said Harry.   
  
"I know, thanks mate," said Ron joylessly.   
  
"Well you better get ready, Hermione will bite our heads off if we miss breakfast," said Harry smiling slightly.   
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," said Ron dismally and he went into the bathroom.   
  
He was ready in a matter of seconds. He didn't even bother to do his morning routine which included combing his hair, shaving and washing his mouth. As a result of this neglect, Ron looked more like an old man trapped in a 16 year old's body. He had terrible bedhead, his face looked very scruffy and ragged and he wore a very dispiriting expression on his face.   
  
"Ready?" he asked Harry, sounding deeply depressed.   
  
"Um, are you sure you're ready to go, Ron? You look like er....well... um...you look like a mess."   
  
"Yeah I'm ready, let's go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast," said Ron, still sounding deeply hollowed.   
  
"Wait!" said Harry stopping Ron from going out the door, "what's the matter mate? You don't sound like yourself."   
  
Ron stared at Harry for a while. He remembered everything that had transpired yesterday. The semi-date he had cleverly set up with Hermione had started out well but in the end it came crashing down, hard. This eventually led to Ron taking a trip down to the kitchens where he got a tankard of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey and got incredibly drunk.   
  
"I should be sick from what I drank last night," he answered in a bored voice.   
  
"What? Why? What did you drink last night?" Harry asked.   
  
"Nothing," said Ron sounding very dispirited, "never mind."   
  
Harry nodded and looked very bewildered at Ron. The two boys left the dormitory and headed down to meet Hermione.   
  
  
  
Ron and Harry found Hermione in the common room waiting for them as usual and as usual Ron noticed that Hermione was exactly where she was suppose to be standing. Ron felt an empty feeling in his chest. She should be infuriated with him, but he knew she had no idea what happened last night.   
  
"Good morning guys," said Hermione in a cheery way that made Ron cringe inside.   
  
"Morning," replied Harry.   
  
"Um Ron, you didn't shave this morning," said Hermione raising her eyebrows.   
  
Ron said nothing and decided not to stop and wait any longer to go. Talking to Hermione was very uncomfortable after last night. Ron knew that she had no recollection about what transpired yesterday but in his mind it was still too awkward.   
  
"Um, hey Ron, what's the matter? You look terrible," said Hermione.   
  
"You're very observant, Hermione," replied Ron. There was no hint of his usual sarcasm in his voice, it was replaced by a pessimistic and hollow tone instead.   
  
Hermione looked taken back at Ron's crestfallen behaviour and turned to look at Harry for an explanation. Harry shrugged and shook his head.   
  
  
  
The trek down to the Great Hall for breakfast usually involved joking and laughing, but this time, instead of the trio joking and laughing, it was replaced by an unpleasant silence and awkwardness. Hermione tried several times to strike up a conversation but only Harry acknowledged her. Ron remained eerily silent.   
  
When they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione wasted no time in digging into their breakfast. Ron however just sat and watched his food in silence while others loaded their own plates of toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, and hash browns. Ron noticed several people staring and giving him odd looks. It was most likely due to Ron's appearance.  
  
"Not hungry this morning, Ron?" asked Seamus, taking a bite out of his hash brown. Ron shook his head and said nothing.   
  
Eating was the last thing Ron wanted to do. There were simply too many thoughts that occupied his mind. He had learned the hard way that there was no use of pursuing anything involving relationships. Even if Ron was successful in wooing Hermione, in the end it would be a total waste of time. He will wake up to another February 2 and Hermione will have forgotten everything he had done. Nothing Ron did would make a difference now. Harry dying in that snow storm and being alive the next day was proof of that.   
  
"I have GOT to figure a way out of this," thought Ron, "but how?"   
  
Ron couldn't think straight. There were about a millions things on his mind and Hermione was just one of them. There was the fact that he would have liked to see his home, the Burrow again. There was also his parents, and brothers he had started to miss. Somehow, knowing the possibility that tomorrow will never come seemed to make Ron more homesick now. Ron felt that everything he was taking for granted in the past was coming back to haunt him.   
  
"RON!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Huh? What?" replied Ron, snapping out of his thoughts.   
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for about a minute. Where were you just now?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about what Snape had in store for us today," lied Ron.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he goes right into sleeping potions," said Hermione.   
  
"I doubt it, Hermione, sleeping potions won't be coming up until the last bit before final exams," said Dean. Ron didn't even bother to voice his opinion.   
  
Hermione looked as though her patience was wearing thin. She was getting frustrated with Ron's bad mood and his inability to communicate with everyone. She let out a heavy sigh and put her fork down.   
  
"Listen Ron, I know something's wrong. Just tell us and maybe we can help."   
  
"Hermione's right, if there's something wrong, tell us," agreed Harry.   
  
"There's nothing you two can do to help me. I'm on my own," said Ron low-spiritedly.   
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, just tell us already!" snapped Hermione.   
  
"Can you two do me a favour?" asked Ron.   
  
"Of course," said Hermione.   
  
"Anything," added Harry.   
  
"Skip today's Potions lesson and come with me to the library," said Ron.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They really looked confused at Ron's favour.   
  
"Sure, okay Ron," said Harry nodding.   
  
"No I'm sorry Ron but we can't. We just can't skive off classes, especially Potions," said Hermione as she looked sorry.   
  
"All right, fair enough," said Ron, showing no signs of annoyance.   
  
"Why can't you just tell us, Ron?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.   
  
Now Ron was starting to feel annoyed with her, but he kept it well hidden and out of sight.   
  
"Okay you really want to know what's going on with me?" asked Ron, his voice rising.   
  
Harry and Hermione nodded eagerly.   
  
"Well okay, I really can't explain it to you right now, it's far too complicated. So I'll make you a deal; by the time we finish Potions and History of Magic, I promise you that you'll want to follow me to the library and skive off the rest of today's lessons.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked confused.   
  
"What's your problem got to do with those lessons?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Not a whole lot but it's still important," said Ron, "It doesn't matter which lessons, it's just that Potions and History of Magic are the first two this morning."   
  
Harry and Hermione looked more confused than ever. Ron knew that it wasn't going to be easy for them to immediately understand his dilemma.   
  
"Just listen to what I have to say throughout today's first two lessons," said Ron, "trust me, you won't believe what's going to happen."   
  
"Ron I don't--" Hermione tried to say.   
  
"Just trust me on this, okay?" said Ron, "There's something seriously wrong with me and I need you guys to help."   
  
"Ron, just tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Harry said.   
  
"I can't just TELL you,"   
  
"Why not?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Because you two will never believe me unless I show you," said Ron through gritted teeth.   
  
"It can't be that bad, mate," said Harry.   
  
"Just say it, Ron," said Hermione impatiently.   
  
Ron looked at the two for a minute and then nodded and decided to just give it a shot.   
  
"Listen guys. I've been reliving this same day, February 2, for a week now. I wake up at the same time and the same way every day. Harry, you always wake me up at 8:30am, then you pull off all my sheets. The only thing is I am the only person that seems to notice this time warp and none of you notice that all this has happened the previous day. It's like there's no tomorrow and I'm trapped repeating this exact day."   
  
Harry and Hermione looked stunned. Ron didn't know whether the two had believed him or thought he had gone completely nutters. After what seemed liked hours, Harry was the first to speak.   
  
"Ron, I think you should go back up to the dormitories and have a lie-in,"   
  
"Harry's right, you need some rest, Ron. I think you might be ill or something," said Hermione looking worriedly at Ron.   
  
"No, I am not sick," said Ron rubbing his forehead and showing signs of restlessness. He knew they wouldn't take him seriously, that's why he figured he had to show them.   
  
"Listen," said Ron still rubbing his forehead, "class is going to start in about 10 minutes, just remember what I just told you guys."   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if they were just talking to a retarded man.   
  
"Okay Ron, but I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey after lessons," said Hermione.   
  
"You're obviously not well mate," added Harry.   
  
"Bloody hell! I'm not making this up!" said Ron, now showing other emotions that weren't in a depressing nature. He was starting to feel intense anger swell up in him again.   
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, mate," Harry reassured Ron.   
  
"Look, let's go, it's almost time," said Ron, shaking his head disbelieving, getting up and grabbing his things. He headed out of the Great Hall followed closely by Harry and Hermione.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were nearing the potions classroom when Ron suddenly stopped.   
  
"Ron? What's up? Why did you stop?" Harry asked.   
  
"In about 16 seconds," said Ron looking at his watch, "Snape is going to come up to us and tell us off,"   
  
"Well that's obvious, Ron. Snape has to come through this way anyway. There is no other way to get down to the--" Hermione was cut off.   
  
"Potter, Weasley, what's going on here?" it was Professor Snape.   
  
"Nothing sir, just stopped to tie my shoe." lied Harry. (once again)   
  
"Well what are you three waiting for?" growled Snape.   
  
"Sorry sir," replied Ron and Harry as Hermione stared at the ground.   
  
"Weasley, what's the matter with you? You look like dreadful," said Snape, curling his upper lip and giving Ron a revolted look.  
  
"I didn't have time sir, I woke up late," lied Ron.  
  
"Obviously you have no regard for your own personal hygiene, Weasley," hissed Snape.   
  
Ron merely nodded and once again decided to offer the Potions master to go ahead of them. He politely said "After you Professor Snape," and put out his arm to politely direct the professor to go ahead of him. Snape (again) gave Ron a grunt and walked ahead of the trio.   
  
This time Ron felt no real satisfaction in knowing what Snape was going to get next. Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione as they followed Snape.   
  
"As soon as Snape walks around that corner, Malfoy will be doing the same, they're going to collide. Snape will be scalded because he is going to be drenched by a hot cup of coffee that Malfoy will be holding." Ron said this very, very fast and very, very quietly.   
  
Before Harry and Hermione could respond to Ron's wild blabbering, it happened.   
  
CRASH!   
  
Snape's upper half was drenched in hot coffee and again, his head got the most of it.   
  
"Ugh, Mr. Malfoy look at what you've done. You got hot coffee all over my face and robes you stupid boy," snarled Snape getting back up off the floor.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry professor, I didn't mean to, it was an accident sir," Malfoy said quickly, sounding like the same apology Ron remembered before.   
  
"See?" said Ron, "I told you."   
  
Harry and Hermione looked stunned.   
  
"How-how did you know that was gonna happen?" asked Harry, looking at Ron in awe.   
  
"I told you already, I've relived this before I--"   
  
"Come off it Ron, you don't expect us to buy this?" said Hermione looking sceptical.   
  
"Well I don't expect you guys to believe me just right now but--"   
  
"This is no time for chit chat Mr. Weasley, 15 points from Gryffindor. Now get to class!" Snape barked.   
  
"Yes sir," Ron said in a bored voice and continued to class with Harry and Hermione..   
  
"I can't believe we lost 15 points, this is all your fault Ron," snapped Hermione while taking her seat.   
  
"It doesn't matter, Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth.   
  
"It's still 15 points, Ron," she responded.   
  
Ron sighed and put his face in his hands.   
  
"Haven't you listened to a damn word I've been telling you?" mumbled Ron, his hands still covering his face.   
  
"Of course I have, I just don't understand why you can't tell us the REAL reason is to what's bothering you," she said, "I mean, you don't expect us to believe that you are reliving the same day over and over do you? Harry, tell him."   
  
"Listen mate, that was a really lucky guess back there with Snape but--"   
  
"But nothing Harry!" Ron shouted, slamming his fists onto the table, which caused a few people to stare. "Do you two know what Snape's lesson plan is for today?"   
  
"No," said Harry and Hermione at the same time.   
  
"Good, I thought so," said Ron in a hard voice, "Listen, Snape will be coming in about 3 minutes so listen up and listen carefully. Don't interrupt, I don't have a lot of time to explain this."   
  
Harry and Hermione nodded.   
  
"Okay, now for another demonstration, Snape's lesson plan for today is going to be a surprise test. We're gonna be asked to brew Cruxtitions potion. He'll ask the class to pair up and then afterwards he'll test our potions on our partners."   
  
"I doubt it Ron, we were only asked to read that section last class," said Hermione shaking her head.   
  
"Come off of it Ron, are you serious?" asked Harry.   
  
Ron slammed his head down on the table several times before saying, "Hermione, give me some of that spare parchment you've got there and a quill too."   
  
Hermione shrugged and handed Ron a single piece of parchment and a quill. Ron then took the parchment and tore it up into two small pieces.   
  
"Hey, I didn't give you that to waste, Ron, we've got History of Magic next and I need all the parchment I can get," said Hermione looking exasperated.   
  
Ron ignored her and separately wrote something on the 2 pieces of parchment he had just ripped. He folded the two and handed Harry and Hermione one piece each.   
  
"Here, take this but it's important that don't read it until you get into your pairs," said Ron.   
  
"What do have written on them?" asked Harry looking baffled.   
  
"I've written down the names of who you two will partner up with. If I'm telling you two the truth, the names I have written down should be right," answered Ron.   
  
"Honestly Ron, you--" Hermione tried to say.   
  
"Don't argue with me on this, Hermione. Just do it, and remember, don't open it until you get into your pairs." ordered Ron.   
  
"Fine," she said, looking put out.   
  
"I also know the grades you guys are gonna get but I won't tell you until later," said Ron.   
  
Harry opened his mouth to talk but he stopped when Snape entered the classroom looking very surly.   
  
"Pop test," said Snape.   
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione who's eyes were as wide as Quaffles.   
  
"Today, you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to, then you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions. Then the next half will be used to test them."   
  
Snape layed out the rest his lesson plan for the day and just as scheduled, he bolted out the door, leaving the room.   
  
Hermione looked as though she had just been struck by a stunning spell, she looked positively mystified. Harry however looked like Christmas had come early.   
  
"Ron, I-I--" Harry began.   
  
"Just pair up and do the work, Harry. I'll talk to you guys later," said Ron   
  
Harry and Hermione nodded, grabbed their things and paired up with their inevitable partners. Harry, again was to be paired with Seamus while Hermione was paired with Lavender.   
  
"Hey Ron, um, do you want to--" Neville began   
  
"Yeah, yeah, Neville, sure let's get started," said Ron gloomily.   
  
Neville nodded as he took a seat next to him. Ron looked over to where his best friends were sitting with their partners and Harry and Hermione both knew that this was the time to open up folded pieces of parchment.   
  
When they both opened their pieces of parchment, their expressions were exactly what Ron had expected, complete and total astonishment.   
  
"Merlin Ron, How-how did you do that?" said Harry and Hermione coming over to Ron and Neville's table.   
  
"Do what Ron?" asked Neville.   
  
"Nothing, here, do me a favour and cut these roots up, will you Neville?" asked Ron.   
  
"Um, sure, okay Ron," said Neville.   
  
Harry dragged Ron to one side and said, "Ron, I'm officially freaked out now."   
  
"I don't get it Ron, How-how in the world--" Hermione tried to say.   
  
"I told you, I've done this all before. I'm reliving February 2 and there's nothing I can do, I can't stop it," said Ron desperately.   
  
"I-I don't believe it," said Hermione looking shocked.   
  
"Well believe it," said Ron forcefully.   
  
"But I wanna--"   
  
"Listen, we can't talk now, people are starting to stare at us. We'll discuss this after class, here take this," said Ron, giving them each another piece of parchment.   
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.   
  
"Open it right after Snape grades your potions," said Ron.   
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Never mind that, you'll find out as soon as Snape gives you your grades," replied Ron.   
  
"But--"   
  
"Just go, trust me," said Ron, urging Harry and Hermione back to their own tables.   
  
"Hey Neville, how are those roots coming along?" Ron asked as soon as he got back.   
  
"It's fine, I got them just like you wanted it," said Neville.   
  
"Great, thanks,"   
  
"So what did Harry and Hermione want?" asked Neville.   
  
"Oh, they just wanted to know what we're going to do tomorrow, that's all," said Ron in false cheeriness.   
  
"Yeah, the weekend is finally here, I can't wait for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," said Neville eagerly, "It's been a very long and tiring week."   
  
Ron gave Neville a disheartening look, let out a tired sigh and said, "I know what you mean Neville, this week has been too long."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews on the last chapter!!!  
  
Whoa, I can't believe I have 282 reviews, that's 281 more then I originally expected to get.  
  
  
  
Ron is really getting frustrated with this time situation. I tried to write his reactions and his mood to everything as though I were experiencing everything he was.   
  
Teaser: In keeping with the "Groundhog Day" movie tradition, Ron's behaviour and mood will start to descend further and further.  
  
  
  
Again I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	18. More Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own.....Ha....Har....Harr.....Harry......P ......POTTER!  
  
Bless me, I think I might have a cold.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18   
  
  
  
  
  
After about an hour into the Potions lesson, everyone was just getting finished. It took Ron about a half an hour and was the only one who had finished early. While waiting for everyone else to finish, Ron avoided unnecessary small talk with Neville (which mainly consisted of "what's wrong, Ron?") and spent much of his free time thinking and mulling over his unfortunate luck. He had no choice but to think of a way to get out of this time constraint. Unfortunately, this was something he thought he couldn't do alone, he desperately needed the help of his best friends.   
  
Finally, Snape had returned to grade the potions. He looked around at the Slytherins and once again he gave the Slytherins the exact same half smile as he did before. Ron was starting to really get sick of this particular routine.   
  
"Now is the time where we will see how many of you have the skill to be a potion's brewer," Snape said turning toward Neville Longbottom with an evil looking grin on his face.   
  
Ron sighed, lowered his head and rested it on his arms where he watched waiting and observing. He had to bite the insides on his cheek to keep from falling asleep.   
  
"Well lets see, first we will test Granger and Brown's," said Snape.   
  
For the seventh straight time, Hermione received a full ten marks, while Lavender again received the same seven marks. As soon as Snape had finished grading Hermione and Lavender, Hermione looked at the second piece of parchment Ron had given. Ron had written down her's and Lavender's grades on the parchment. Hermione's eyes again went as wide as saucers. Ron would have laughed at her if he weren't so disheartened. Instead, Ron gave her an I-told-you-so look and shrugged.   
  
Harry and Seamus were both next to be tested and both got five marks each for their potions. Again, adding way too much octopus tentacle (which caused them both to exhale smoke) were the result of their downfalls. As soon as Harry recovered from his coughing fit, he too took a look at his parchment. It was just like what he had written down for Hermione, except Ron had Harry's and Seamus' marks written down instead. Harry looked up at Ron and wore another look of amazement. Again, Ron gave an I-told-you-so look and shrugged.   
  
Snape was now on his way over to Ron and Neville's table. Still having the same glint in his eye, most likely because Snape figured Neville would fail his potion dreadfully.   
  
"Drink Weasley's potion, Longbottom, and lets see how well he did," said Snape with a smirk.   
  
Neville drank Ron's potion and he had shown all the right symptoms required after drinking a properly brewed Cruxtitions potion. To everyone's surprise but Ron's, he had received a full 10 marks on his potion. Snape was shocked and Ron was bored   
  
"I don't believe it," muttered Snape and gave Ron a suspicious look. "This is most unexpected Weasley."   
  
Ron didn't show any signs of happiness. He merely nodded to Snape, sat back onto his stool and continued looking miserable.   
  
Snape then took Neville's Cruxtitions potion-filled goblet and shoved it in Ron's hands.   
  
"Drink, Longbottom's potion, Weasley, NOW!" hissed Snape.   
  
Ron took a big gulp from Neville's goblet and let Snape observe him. Snape took a while to see how Neville's potion had affected Ron. To Snape's surprise the potion was not perfect but at least it was adequate. Ron obviously didn't pass out like before, but the only problem Neville's potion had been the sensitivity factor the drinker was suppose to show. Snape gave Neville a seven at which it made Neville look ecstatic. Ron didn't fully help Neville with his potion but had done enough not to make the potion a total disaster.   
  
"Good job Neville," said Ron dully.   
  
"Thanks Ron," replied Neville, looking delighted with his potion's mark.   
  
"This is the best I've seen from you Longbottom. I knew you had to get something right one of these days," said Snape. Again he didn't sound like his hateful self, nor did he sound pleased.   
  
Snape was about to head over to another table but the bell rang right on time.   
  
"I'll test the rest of the potions next class," growled Snape.   
  
"Thanks again for the help Ron," said Neville before leaving.   
  
Ron gathered his things into his backpack and walked out of the classroom as fast as he could and not bothering to wait for Harry or Hermione.   
  
  
  
When Ron got to the History of Magic classroom, he took the furthest seat from the front and just sat there looking like it was the end of the world. Two Ravenclaw girls whom Ron didn't know, decided to take a seat and join Ron at his desk.   
  
"What's the matter Ron? You look, um, well, you don't look like yourself," said the blond Ravenclaw girl.   
  
"Is there something we can do to cheer you up?" said the brunette Ravenclaw girl.   
  
"No thanks, I'm just feeling a bit off today, that's all," said Ron.   
  
"Well if there is anything we can do, let us know," said the blond, giving a playful smile.   
  
"Sure," said Ron, "um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm actually saving these two seats for Harry and Hermione."   
  
"Hermione Granger right?" said the blond raising her eyebrows and sounding put out.   
  
"Um, yeah," said Ron.   
  
"Well, we'll see you around," said the brunette and they both got up and left.   
  
"Why didn't you wait up for us?" asked Harry, finally getting in and taking a seat next to Ron.   
  
"And what did those two want?" asked Hermione looking annoyed.   
  
"I just didn't feel like answering all your questions right now, not yet anyway," said Ron ignoring Hermione's question.   
  
"Well when are you going to explain how you knew what you knew in Potions?" Harry asked.   
  
"I already told you guys why I know these things," said Ron, rubbing his forehead.   
  
"Well I-I don't get why this is happening to you and not everyone else," said Harry.   
  
"I'D LIKE TO KNOW THAT TOO!" snapped Ron.   
  
"Don't you dare snap at us, it's not our fault you're having a THIS day," said Hermione fervently.   
  
"In case you didn't know, I've been having THIS same bad bloody day for a while now!" Ron returned.   
  
"Well, we're only trying to help you, Ron," said Hermione.   
  
"You're right," Ron sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you back there Harry."   
  
"It's okay mate, I know this must be hard to cope with," said Harry.   
  
"You have no idea."   
  
"You know it'll help if you told us more," said Hermione.   
  
"I know, I'll tell you everything you want to know after this lesson is over," said Ron.   
  
Ten minutes later, Professor Binns floated through the chalk board, into the class and started his lesson.   
  
"Don't bother taking notes Hermione," whispered Ron, reaching over and taking her quill.   
  
"But this is important material, it could very well come up on the test," hissed Hermione.   
  
"Listen, by this time tomorrow you'll get another chance and do this all over again, so don't worry about it."   
  
"And what if tomorrow really does come?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Then I'll tell you everything you need to know. Believe me, I've heard it so many times I know it like I know my Cleansweep.   
  
Hermione looked as though she was fighting an internal struggle, but she gave in and decided to just sit back and listen.   
  
"Today we will be covering several topics," droned Professor Binns.   
  
"Binns is going to start off the lesson by discussing the Witches of the 11th century," said Ron.   
  
Sure enough, Binns did start off the lesson with Witches of the 11th century, just as Ron had dictated. Ron had to stop Hermione several times because she kept reaching for her quill wanting to write down everything Binns was saying.   
  
"Next Binns will move onto the first Minister of Magic," Ron whispered to both Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Now turn to page 712, where we'll discuss the very first elections held for Britain's first Minister of Magic," Professor Binns started.   
  
"I told you," whispered Ron.   
  
"What's he going to discuss after the first minister?" asked Harry.   
  
"The Goblin War," said Ron quietly and dully.   
  
"Which year? There are hundreds of different goblin wars." Hermione asked.   
  
"The year 12--" Ron was cut off by Professor Binns.   
  
"Who can tell me who the first Minister for Magic was?"   
  
Just like the other times, Hermione was the only one to raise her hand. Ron thought about telling Harry that he knew this would happen but somehow he knew Harry wouldn't be too surprised.   
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"   
  
"Syrian Kraal was this country's first Minister of Magic," said Hermione.   
  
"Yes that is correct Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell the class what Minister Kraal was particularly famous for? Besides the fact he was the first minister," said Professor Binns.   
  
Not a single person raised their hand to answer the question, not even Hermione.   
  
"No one?" asked Professor Binns.   
  
Knowing nobody would answer, Ron put up his hand.   
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley."   
  
"Minister Syrian Kraal served only four years in office and he was forced to resign after it was discovered that he was receiving bribes from Damian Regal, the head of Gringotts Bank."   
  
"Yes, you are correct Mr Weasley 15 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Binns and he went on talking about the great scandal.   
  
"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.   
  
Ron gave Hermione a menacing glare.   
  
"Oh, right, sorry," said Hermione.   
  
The rest of the lesson continued without Ron speaking another word to Harry or Hermione. Professor Binns again continued his lessons and discussed the Famous Witches of the 11th century and the great Goblin war of 1247. Ron, however, never paid any attention to the amount of detail Binns was giving. Ron just rested his head on his hand and began to daydream.   
  
  
  
When the bell rang ending the lesson, Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed out the door wanting to leave and to help with Ron's time restriction.   
  
"Okay Ron this is really starting to get kinda scary, I think you should go see Dumbledore about your, um..... unique situation," said Hermione walking down the steps.   
  
"I think she's right, Ron, this is really starting creep me out. You need to see Dumbledore right away," Harry added.   
  
"It's no use, I already visited Dumbledore and there's nothing he could do. He doesn't have a clue what the hell is going on with me," said Ron irritably.   
  
"When did you see him?" asked Hermione.   
  
"A few days ago."   
  
"But I don't recall you going to see Dumbledore," said Hermione.   
  
Ron gave her a look that could have shattered a diamond.   
  
"Don't you pay any attention to a damn thing I've been saying?!" he said, outraged.   
  
Harry looked rattled and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I'm-I'm sorry I-I for-forgot," said Hermione, her voice trembling.   
  
Ron's face fell.   
  
"Merlin, I'm really sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Ron whined, "I'm just so stressed from all this and I can't control what I say. Please forgive me."   
  
"That's alright Ron, I-I know you didn't mean it," said Hermione consolingly and placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You know Ron, you don't have to go to Care of Magical Creatures if you don't want to. We could skip the class and head back up to the common room. You can tell us everything there," said Harry.   
  
"You know I think you're right Harry, I don't much feel like continuing classes. Let's head down to lunch and then we'll sneak back up to the common room."   
  
"Agreed," said Harry.   
  
Ron and Harry shot Hermione a look of confirmation. She appeared to be torn between skipping or going on to the rest of the lessons.   
  
"But we're Prefects Ron," Hermione scolded.   
  
"But I need you help Hermione," Ron whined.   
  
"Fine," Hermione muttered before letting out a breath.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't weasel, on your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy.   
  
Ron closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead and sighed.   
  
"What do YOU want Malfoy?" said Harry angrily.   
  
"That's none of your concern Potty," said Malfoy turning toward Ron.   
  
"Merlin, look at the state that you're in Weasley. Early practice on looking like a beggar for when you grow older?" said Malfoy as he laughed, "oh well, at least you don't have to practice much, you have enough experience already."   
  
"This is new," thought Ron, who was a little surprised.   
  
"It's lucky Hogwarts don't charge money for the food they serve here, you're pitiful parents wouldn't be able to afford to keep you alive. In fact, I can't believe you are able to afford school supplies in the first place." Malfoy taunted as his fellow Slytherins laughed.   
  
"Well there it is. That's his usual," Ron said to himself.   
  
Ron was so used to Malfoy's regular speech, it didn't even irritate him anymore.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" said Hermione furiously.   
  
"What's the matter poor-boy, no snappy comeback this time?" Malfoy continued to taunt.   
  
Ron merely shrugged.   
  
"Go away!" warned Harry.   
  
Ron knew where this was headed. Malfoy was inevitably going to get to the part about Sirius, which would hurt Harry greatly.   
  
"C'mon let's get out of here," said Ron dragging Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall.   
  
"Pathetic," Malfoy scoffed.   
  
"Ron I can't believe you just let Malfoy off like that," said Hermione sitting down next to Ron.   
  
"What, you rather I beat his face in?" said Ron still using his depressed tone.   
  
"Well...no, but you usually get angry whenever Malfoy insults you and we always have to hold you back," said Hermione.   
  
"Well I've heard it all before Hermione, it's always the same speech......everyday," said Ron dejectedly.   
  
"Well don't worry mate, we're going to do everything we can to help you," said Harry.   
  
Ron gave a very weak smile, which was the first time today.   
  
"Thanks you two, it means a lot," he said.   
  
"What means a lot?" asked Ginny who was joining the trio at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Well Ron's been--" Harry begun.   
  
"Ill, just a little ill," said Ron quickly and interrupting Harry.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Er, I'm feeling...um...I-I have a headache," Ron stammered.   
  
"Well...." said Ginny giving Ron a strange look, "you do look like a mess. Why didn't you bother to shave this morning, or comb you hair for that matter. Your robes look terrible, you should--"   
  
"Never mind that Ginny, let's just eat," said Ron.   
  
"So Harry, do you think Alicia will let you try that new manuver Ron and I've been working on for you," asked Ginny taking a bite out of her apple pie.   
  
"I don't know, I hope she does. I think it's a terrific move and would be great for game time," replied Harry.   
  
"What time did she say practice was tonight?" Ginny asked.   
  
"It doesn't matter, Harry and I aren't going," said Ron quietly.   
  
Ginny looked shocked.   
  
"What? Why not?" she asked.   
  
"I told you I'm not feeling well and don't want to be exposed to the cold," said Ron.   
  
"But what does that have to do with Harry?"   
  
"Yeah?" asked Harry.   
  
Ron took a good long look at Harry before looking back at Ginny.   
  
"Harry has SOMETHING important to help me with," said Ron shooting Harry a warning glare.   
  
"OH! Oh yeah, I promised Ron I would, uh, er, I would....."   
  
"Help do some research for their Divination assignment," Hermione filled in.   
  
"Oh," said Ginny raising her eyebrows, "Alicia's not going to be pleased with the two of you."   
  
"Just tell her to use the reserves for today. It's just the seeker and keeper," said Ron.   
  
"Like I said, Alicia won't be too happy. The back up keeper and reserve seeker is dreadful," sighed Ginny.   
  
"Well, tell her to just deal with it," said Ron angrily.   
  
"Harry isn't allowed to die tonight. I need his help," Ron thought.   
  
"Hi Ronald," said a dreamy voice behind him.   
  
Ron's face scrunched and gave a look of loathing before turning around and returning the greeting.   
  
"Hello Luna," said Ron rubbing his head for the hundredth time today.   
  
"I hope you have a nice practice today. I hear there's going to be bad weather coming," said Luna.   
  
"Yeeeah, thanks for the tip Luna, Er, um, well, I'll see you around," said Ron trying not to sound mean.   
  
"That's the sixth time she's come up to me RIGHT here at this exact time and said hi," said Ron aggravated.   
  
"What are you talking about? Sixth time?" asked Ginny.   
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks.   
  
"I meant..... that's the sixth time today," lied Ron.   
  
"Oh, I see," Ginny said slowly.   
  
"Well, I better go find Alicia and tell her about you two," said Ginny.   
  
"Oh, and don't forget to go look for Natalie. I have a feeling she's going to forget about practice," said Ron.   
  
"Yes, you're right, she's been acting funny lately. I'll see if I can find her."   
  
"Just do me a favour," said Ron looking stern, "while you guys are out on the pitch practicing, the first sign of a storm hitting, call off the practice right away and come straight back to the castle."   
  
"Er, yeah, sure Ron." said Ginny looking perplexed.   
  
"Promise me."   
  
"Yes, yes, I promise," said Ginny grinning, "bye you three,"   
  
"Why don't you want your sister to know about what's happening?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Because she won't understand. She'll just act weird and give me a hard time about how crazy I am," answered Ron.   
  
"Well lessons are about to start in 10 minutes, we should head up to the common room," said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah we don't want to get caught by a teacher. I'm anxious for you to fill us in," said Harry.   
  
"Well, i'll tell you everything you want to know," said Ron dismally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews on the last chapter. That was GREAT!!!  
  
Next chapter we'll hear Ron explain to Harry and Hermione what's been going on with him.   
  
Q: Will he tell them (especially Hermione) about his walks?  
  
Also, Dumbledore makes another appearance next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care. 


	19. Dumbledore Redux

Disclaimer: The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted on this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer#2: The previous disclaimer you just read is not mine either. I copied it off somewhere and it has been used without permission. No copyright infringement on the above disclaimer is intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perfect, the common room's empty and everyone's heading to class," said Hermione taking a seat on the couch.   
  
"Yes, now tell us everything," said Harry taking a seat on the armchair.   
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Ron asked, as he flopped onto the couch.   
  
"How about the beginning. When did it start happening?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well, I guess it started about 6 or 7 days ago. Harry woke me up by pulling out all my bed sheets, just like the way he woke me up today. I woke up on February 2 and went through the day just as any other. Of course there were a few aggravations during the course of the day but that's not unusual, I get them everyday, we all do."   
  
"So there was nothing unusual starting off?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well like I said, it was pretty routine, that is until lunch time. I went to Potions, then History of Magic, then I got into a big fight and got detention from Snape for the rest of the day. I then had to--"   
  
"Wait, wait, wait, you got into a big fight?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Yeah I got into a row with Malfoy. He made a crack about my family so I jumped on him."   
  
"You shouldn't have done that Ron, you're a Prefect!" said Hermione furiously.   
  
"Yeah well what's done is done. Well technically it's undone since it's February 2 all over again, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"   
  
"What happened in detention?' Harry asked.   
  
"Well what I did to Malfoy warranted an all day detention down in the dungeons. I scrubbed and cleaned that damn place for almost eleven hours straight."   
  
"Whoa, Snape's insane!" said Harry.   
  
"Anyway, obviously I didn't get to go to Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. I ended up coming back to the dormitories at around 11:10 pm. It was the worst day I have ever experienced."   
  
"So when you went to bed you woke up the next day and it was February 2 all over again?" said Hermione.   
  
"Yes, but you two and the entire school didn't have any damn recollection for what happened the day before."   
  
"What did you do that day?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well Harry woke me up and the day started exactly the same way. Everything that happened during the previous February 2, happened again the next day. Events happen all over again and people usually say and do things all over again."   
  
"Usually?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well unless I happen to do something about it."   
  
"Like what?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well I'll get to that later."   
  
"It must have been a nightmare, mate," said Harry.   
  
"Well it still is," muttered Ron.   
  
"Go on," Hermione urged.   
  
"Well after a few 'technical' days of reliving the same February 2, I decided to try a little experiment."   
  
"Experiment?" asked Harry.   
  
"I blew up Snape's classroom during Potions that morning."   
  
Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped in shock.   
  
"You-you did what?!" Hermione screamed.   
  
"I blew up the classroom," said Ron nonchalantly.   
  
"But-but how on earth did you do that?" asked Harry.   
  
"I added a mix of boomslang and snake venom to everyone's Cruxtitions potion."   
  
"Boomslang and snake venom is VERY dangerous mixed together, Ron," said Hermione who was still in horror.   
  
"Well thanks to me, I know just how dangerous it really is," said Ron.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you got your hands on the Boomslang," said Hermione shaking her head.   
  
"Good because it's not important," said Ron.   
  
"But why would you want to blow up the class?" Harry asked.   
  
"I wanted to test a theory."   
  
"Which is?" Harry asked.   
  
"If there was no tomorrow, would there be consequences to face afterwards?" said Ron.   
  
"Well looks like you were right," said Harry.   
  
"You could have gotten somebody seriously hurt, Ron," said Hermione angrily.   
  
"Well I didn't, everyone was fine. Besides, there obviously WERE no consequences."   
  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.   
  
"I had to do something!" Ron yelled, "this sort of thing doesn't happen to me very often Hermione. I needed to know what I was up against here!"   
  
Hermione bowed her head in silence while Harry looked worriedly at Ron. Ron was beginning to show severe frustration.   
  
"So, um, you said you've been trapped for about 6 or 7 days right? asked Harry.   
  
"This is the seventh," said Ron burying his face in the cushion.   
  
"Well what else did you do? You mentioned that you went to Dumbledore right?"   
  
"Snape brought me up to see Dumbledore after I told him I was responsible for the explosion. I told him what was happening to me and asked if he could help," said Ron.   
  
"What did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione calmly asked.   
  
"I don't really recall," said Ron, "something about powerful magic being placed on me blah, blah, blah."   
  
"Is that all he told you?"   
  
"He mentioned something about time being infinite and tricky and whatever else that old bat told me," said Ron, who was getting extremely aggravated.   
  
"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Harry.   
  
Ron thought about it for a while. He contemplated telling the two about Harry's death but it wasn't really necessary. They didn't need to know this because it was not relevant to his situation. Besides, Harry was safe from Quidditch practice for today.   
  
"No not really," said Ron.   
  
"What do you mean not really?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well, I mean yes there is more but it's got nothing to do with my situation."   
  
"What about Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology?" asked Harry.   
  
"What about them?" replied Ron.   
  
"Well why don't you tell us what those classes were like. It could be important," said Hermione.   
  
"I told you, there's nothing important left to say. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology be damned, there's nothing significant about the two!" said Ron fiercely.   
  
"Fine," Hermione huffed, "did you go to the library and look anything up yet?"   
  
"No, I was hoping you two could help me with that."   
  
"This is bad Ron. The only way we can help you is for us to go to the Library and do some major research," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron dejectedly.   
  
"I want to go see Dumbledore first," said Hermione getting up.   
  
"I told you already, Dumbledore doesn't have a clue what's happening to me," said Ron, his face getting hot.   
  
"I know Ron, but you said yourself you don't remember everything Dumbledore told you. Maybe he has some advice for you."   
  
"It couldn't hurt, mate," said Harry.   
  
"Arrgh! We're wasting our time visiting that old bat!" said Ron angrily, "But I guess it doesn't matter, I've got loads of time," Ron finished sarcastically.   
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione left the common room and travelled down to the Headmasters office. Ron was silent the whole way down while Harry and Hermione kept looking worriedly at him. Five minutes later the trio had arrived on the second floor and in front of the stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Does anyone know the password?" asked Harry.   
  
"Pumpkin pasties," tried Hermione but the statue didn't move.   
  
"It's lemon drops, Hermione," said Ron and sure enough the gargoyle sprang upwards revealing a spiral staircase. The trio walked up the staircase and when they got to the top, they knocked on the door and entered the office.   
  
"Harry? Is there anything wrong?" asked a surprised Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk and reading a rather large book.   
  
"No, no Professor there's nothing wrong, uh, well me anyway," said Harry.   
  
"Well then please sit down. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Dumbledore smiling, closing his book and surveying the three.   
  
"Well Professor Dumbledore, it's Ron. He has something important he like to tell you," said Hermione uneasily.   
  
"Oh?" said Dumbledore, "is there something you wish to tell me Mr Weasley?"   
  
Ron looked up at the Headmaster and sighed.   
  
"This is very complicated Professor. I've been stuck repeating February 2nd for the past 7 days," said Ron gravely.   
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise and then nodded, "go on Mr. Weasley."   
  
"I knew you were going to say that, Professor!" said Ron getting off his chair, "you see Professor I'm in a really bad situation."   
  
"Please explain Mr Weasley,"   
  
"You see Professor, it's like this; today is February 2 right? well to me it should be really February 9. I'm repeating February 2 and nobody but me notices it. I keep waking up and each day starts off just like the previous day. It's like there's no tomorrow and no one but me knows or senses it."   
  
Ron was now sitting down again but his head was buried in his hands. He was so sick and tired of trying to explain his problem to everyone.   
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, "Mr Weasley, this is a very fascinating thing that has happened."   
  
"Do you know what's been happening to Ron, Professor?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't, Harry," said Dumbledore.   
  
Ron knew what the Headmaster's response would be but that didn't stop his stomach from churning at the sound of Dumbledore's words.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, my guess is that there is some kind of powerful magic that has been placed onto you."   
  
"Is there anything we can do to put a stop to it?" asked Hermione.   
  
"I'm afraid the only person that can stop this is Mr Weasley."   
  
"Sir, Ron doesn't even know why this is happening to him," said Harry.   
  
Dumbledore gave Ron a comforting smile, "I know how you must feel Mr. Weasley. My best advice I can give you is that you have to make the best of the situation that is put forth onto you. Time is a tricky thing."   
  
"You see?" muttered Ron looking at Harry and Hermione, "I told you two that's what he would say to me."   
  
"Have we had this conversation before Mr Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"Yes sir, I came you before and we've already discussed my situation," said Ron.   
  
"What else did I say to you Mr Weasley?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know, something about time being infinite and my having to use it to my advantage," said Ron rubbing his forehead.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes Mr Weasley, it appears we've definitely had this conversation before, either that or you can read my mind," Dumbledore chuckled.   
  
Ron couldn't believe the fact that Dumbledore was laughing as if this was a happy conversation. He resisted the urge to curse and merely nodded.   
  
"Time is infinite and precious Mr. Weasley. It is not time that is using you, it is you that is using time. In order to help yourself, you must use time to your advantage."   
  
"That sounds familiar sir," said Ron drearily.   
  
Dumbledore smiled again, much to Ron's annoyance.   
  
"Well thank you for your time Professor. Sorry to bother you," said Hermione getting up off her seat.   
  
"No, no bother at all Miss Granger," said Dumbledore happily. A little too happy Ron thought.   
  
"Now I believe you have Care of Magical Creatures to attend," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Actually sir, we were actually just heading to the library," said Harry uneasily.   
  
"We want to try and help Ron," added Hermione.   
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, "well since technically you won't miss anything, I guess it won't be a problem if you three go to the library instead.   
  
"Thank you Professor, um I was wondering if you could give us access to the restricted section," said Hermione nervously.   
  
"Yes of course," said Dumbledore nodding his head.   
  
"Thank you Professor," said Harry.   
  
"Here you are Miss Granger, Although I don't think you can help Mr Weasley, I do hope I'm wrong."   
  
Dumbledore handed a permission slip to Hermione and then he gave Ron a smile. There was something about it that made Ron feel awkward but he also felt abandoned because Dumbledore seemed unwilling to further help and offer encouragement for the three.   
  
"It won't be so terrible Mr. Weasley, after all you will have a fresh start tomorrow," said Dumbledore smiling. Ron couldn't believe Dumbledore was smiling all the while he felt lousy inside.   
  
"Yes sir," said Ron gloomily.   
  
"Off you go then," said Dumbledore still smiling.   
  
  
  
"Well that was a big waste of time," said Ron exasperatedly as he watched the stone gargoyle seal itself.   
  
"Did Dumbledore seem odd to you?" asked Harry.   
  
"You noticed too?" asked Ron, "I'm telling you he's gone off his rocker."   
  
"Well at least he gave us this permission form," said Hermione, "maybe we can find something in the restricted section."   
  
"We have to find something in there to help. It's impossible not to, there's so many books I'm sure there's bound to be something," said Harry.   
  
  
  
Twelve straight hours and countless books later, there was no progress made and no information about Ron's time problem. Of all the books they've read, there was no such case of someone repeating the same day. It was getting late which left Ron, Harry and Hermione feeling tired and sleepy. Not to mention being exhausted from all the reading they've been doing. Hermione had convinced Madam Pince to give them access to use the library after hours. Madam Pince ended up retiring for the evening at midnight.   
  
"Ron it's getting late, I don't think we're going to find anything tonight," said Hermione sounding extremely drowsy. She was barely able to keep her eyes open.   
  
"What's the time?" Ron asked Harry.   
  
"It's 2:30 am," said Harry sounding hypnotic, "hey it's February 3 you made it."   
  
"Yeah Ron you made....it....to Feb..." Hermione tried to say until she put her head down and fell asleep.   
  
"It doesn't work that way," said Ron yawning, "Harry pass me that book over by the--"   
  
Harry too was unable to keep awake, he fell asleep face down on the book he was previously reading.   
  
"This is ridiculous," said Ron talking to himself, "There has to be something in here, it just has to be.   
  
After another 2 hours of reading, Ron was getting too tired to concentrate. Annoyance, anger and frustration started to rise again. It was too intense to just bottle it up and push away to one side. Ron started throwing books at the wall in an attempt to vent his discomfort. He threw, tore, and ripped apart any book that he could get his hands on. Surprisingly Ron's tirade didn't even wake Harry or Hermione from their slumber.   
  
"I can't believe it," said Ron miserably while falling down on his knees and onto the floor of the library. He was exhausted and breathless after violently tearing half the library apart.   
  
"I'm doomed," said Ron mournfully while taking deep breaths.   
  
  
  
"There's no way I'm getting out of this. What the hell am I going to do now?" he said gravely.  
  
  
  
Ron's eyes were getting too heavy and moments later he fell onto his back and fell asleep on the cold floor of the library.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3659 days later..................  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
February 2  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews on the last chapter. That was GREAT!!!  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be vintage Groundhog Day fun.  
  
Teaser Line:  
  
"Ron, what are you doing with that rope?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care. 


	20. Feb 2, Day 3647: Lazarus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but to add to the ever growing list of things I do own, I picked up a copy of "The Simpsons, season 3" today. If you're not still stuck in the dark ages and own a DVD player, I suggest picking up this DVD. Classic season to a classic show.   
  
Disclaimer 2: In fact, I suggest you go buy the DVD as soon as you read this chapter and Review.  
  
It's really funny. I have Family Guy volume 1 and 2 too and it also gets my recommendation.  
  
Oh yeah, as of this writing I still do not own Harry Potter yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Disclaimer 3: There are no bonus Easter eggs to find in this chapter. However, you will be treated to yet another Writer's Commentary.   
  
Disclaimer 4: Commentary rated PG.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***February 2***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast. It's 8:30," said Harry.   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry did his usual February 2 morning routine. Harry grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late." he said again for what seemed like the millionth time.   
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Ron has been trapped living February 2 where every day is just a copy of the previous. For years (technically) Ron tried all he could to get out but in the end he never could find the solution to his harrowing problem. Everyday was just like the last, which meant no aging, no worry's about the future, no danger, no fun and no hope. Ron desperately wanted out and for years, dedicated himself to finding a way.   
  
No matter what books he read, no matter what he tried, every day was just like yesterday and it was becoming quite clear to Ron that he could never leave. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried everything he could possibility do, all except one last desperate action. This was NEVER something Ron would ever intend on doing. However, after losing count of the many days he'd spent trapped in February the 2nd, it looked like his only escape. He was tired, considerably depressed, and he felt in his own heart that there was no other way but to do the only thing left to do. It was right then and there Ron decided to end his life and put an end to his misery.   
  
He came to a reasonable conclusion. Since all of this was happening to HIM only, this time lapse can't keep going on without him. He was the key and if he goes, the time lapse goes with it. If bringing everything back to normal meant sacrificing his life, then he was more than happy to do it. As far as Ron was concerned, death is a blessing compared to what he was facing while he was alive.   
  
"Ron, did you hear me? I told you a half an hour ago, GET UP! We're going to be late enough as it is and you're not even dressed," said Harry exasperatedly.   
  
"You know Harry, I'm getting too old for this. I think it's time it stopped," said Ron in an usually strange but sad tone.   
  
"What are you talking about, Ron? Look, let's just get up and go to class," said Harry heatedly.   
  
"What's the point?" asked Ron, "I've been going to the same classes for eons."   
  
Harry looked totally baffled.   
  
"Come off it Ron, we don't have time to fool around. We're already five minutes late for Snape's lesson. So c'mon let's go," said Harry impatiently waving with his hand and signalling Ron to move.   
  
Ron shook his head, sighed, put on his shoes and lastly, his cloak.   
  
"Ron why aren't you wearing socks, or school cloths?" asked Harry.   
  
"Because I don't want to," said Ron in a hollow voice. He pulled out his wand and then whispered, "I'm sorry,"   
  
"Listen I don't know what's gotten into you but we don't have time to......."   
  
"Obliviate!" shouted Ron pointing his wand straight at Harry's face. A burst of bright white light shot out of Ron's wand and hit Harry squarely in the face. Harry doubled back, stumbled around drunkenly, and then fell onto Seamus' bed looking dazed and confused.   
  
"Huh, wha-wha-what's going on?" Harry said very slowly. It was as if Harry sounded like a 4 year old.   
  
"Nothing's the matter so don't worry," said Ron.   
  
"Um, who are you?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm Ron,"   
  
"Oh, and um who, who am I? I can't remember anything," Harry said.   
  
"Don't worry, it was only a minor spell. You'll be fine in a couple of hours."   
  
"Spell?" asked Harry.   
  
"Harry, I want you to stay here for the remainder of the day," said Ron dully. It was as if Ron simply didn't care whether or not Harry had permanent memory damage. In truth, Ron had done this plenty of times to Harry. It was a form of past time. Harry never suffered permanent damage and was always back to normal the next day.   
  
"Who, who's Harry?" said Harry sounding like he had never heard the name before.   
  
"You are," said Ron, "I want you to stay in here in THIS room for the remainder of the day. Don't leave."   
  
"Harry? My name is Harry? That's kind of strange isn't it?" Harry started to chuckle.   
  
"Listen, do you understand what I'm telling you Harry?" said Ron sounding like he was talking to a child.   
  
"I-I mean I'm not even harry anywhere on my body, why is my name Harry?" laughed Harry surveying his body. "Look, no hair, see?" said Harry showing Ron his bare chest.   
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Let's just put--"   
  
"What did you say your name was again? Are you sure YOUR name is not Harry? Here let he see your chest."   
  
Harry tried to make a move toward him but Ron immediately took out his wand again and pointed it Harry's own chest.   
  
"Confundo!" said Ron impatiently.   
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stood completely still. His eyes were wide and it looked diluted. Harry looked as though he was in a state of shock. Ron snapped his fingers and Harry immediately came too.   
  
"I don't want to waste time Harry, sorry."   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa," said Harry in a monotone voice while looking stupidly at Ron.   
  
"Ok, now that you are completely cooperative Harry, I'm going to ask you to stay here for the remainder of the day," said Ron depressingly.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa," was all Harry could say.   
  
"Don't worry, the spell will wear off in a few hours and you'll be all right," Ron told Harry.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa," said Harry as he began to heavily drool all over his robes.   
  
"Mobilicorpus!" said Ron pointing his wand at Harry again. Harry was lifted up into the air and then was directed to his own bed.   
  
"I can't let you get in my way Harry, I'm sorry. You can't see what I'm going to do," said Ron extremely low-spirited.   
  
Harry didn't look like he understood a word Ron had said. It didn't matter anyway, Harry was in no condition to do anything but just lay down. Ron had put the Locomotor Mortis charm on Harry just for good measure and before he left the dormitories, he covered Harry with the invisibility cloak.   
  
"Goodbye Harry."   
  
  
  
Ron was halfway down the boys staircases when all of a sudden Hermione came out of nowhere and stopped him.   
  
"Where on earth have you been?!" Hermione scolded, "I had to sneak out of a very important Potions exam to see if you two were ok!"   
  
"I-I uh, I didn't uh..."   
  
"I can't believe you and Harry decided to skive this mornings lesson and not tell me,"said Hermione.   
  
Ron didn't say anything, he just stared at Hermione. In his mind, this would be the last time he would ever see her again.   
  
"Ron, what's going on? You look like a mess," said Hermione calming down slightly.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
"Ron? Is there something wrong? Is it Harry?"   
  
"Harry's going to be fine, it's me," he said sadly.   
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I'm tired Hermione, I just can't do this anymore," Ron said sounding joyless.   
  
"I-I don't understand," said Hermione looking worriedly.   
  
"You will," said Ron.   
  
"Just stop acting moronic, Ron! Why are you acting like someone died?"   
  
Ron ignored the question.   
  
"I can't live like this anymore," he whispered.   
  
"Ron, you're not making any sense!" said Hermione shaking her head fervently.   
  
"Hermione, I've come to the conclusion that I am doomed and there is absolutely no way I am ever going to get out. I have to put a stop to this and I have to stop it the only way I know how."   
  
Ron was starting to sound even more bizarre and by the expression on her face, Hermione looked genuinely frightened for him.   
  
"I-I don't get it," she said.   
  
"I want you to know that we had a wonderful day together once," said Ron looking into her eyes mournfully.   
  
Ron could see that tears were starting to form in Hermione's eyes but he couldn't understand why.   
  
"I have to go, I'm sorry," he said leaving a frightened looking Hermione and walking out of the portrait hole.   
  
  
  
The early morning had brought a chilly front but that wouldn't be enough to stop him now. Ron walked all the way down to the edge of the lake where he stood for several minutes before Hermione came running down calling his out his name.   
  
"RON!" he heard her shout. He was about to walk further toward the lake but Hermione's shouting had stopped him.   
  
"Ron, stop," Hermione panted.   
  
Ron looked at the exhausted Hermione and sighed.   
  
"Don't.....do.... this...please.... I ...don't...... understand.....why....you--"   
  
"Hermione, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll understand why I have to do this."   
  
"NO!" she shouted grabbing Ron's cloak and not letting him go.   
  
Ron pulled out his wand and said "Confundo!"   
  
Hermione immediately let go and just stood there staring straight ahead. It wasn't a particularly powerful spell as Ron could see that Hermione was beginning to come around. Ron gave a confused Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and then started walking into the cold lake.   
  
"Goodbye," he whispered as he began slowly descending into the lake.   
  
  
  
The lake was so cold that for a split second, Ron started to have second thoughts. It was too late to try another method now. His drenched robes began to pull him faster and faster until his complete body was submerged in freezing cold water. As he sank lower and lower into the depths of the freezing lake, all Ron could see was a dark and foggy landscape that was getting closer and closer.   
  
As a school of fish sped passed him, his final thoughts raced through his head. Images of his mother and father, his brothers, his sister Ginny, Harry and Hermione all raced through his mind as his air supply started to rapidly drain. His lungs quickly began to fill with water and as he began to lose consciousness, his last thought was of finally being at peace.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry did his usual February 2 morning custom. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
"Ah nuts," said Ron sighing heavily and rubbing his face.   
  
"Nuts to what?" asked Harry sarcastically, "c'mon let's go, get up!"   
  
Ron couldn't believe he was still alive. He got out of bed, took out his wand and conjured a long piece of thick rope. As he stood there making the noose, Harry got a little tense.   
  
"Ron, what are you doing with that rope?" he said slowly. Ron didn't say anything, he just stood and kept working the rope.   
  
"Um Ron, I-I think it's time to go down to breakfast, here let me have that rope--" said Harry holding out his hand.   
  
"No, you go. I'll stay here," Ron replied.   
  
"Uh....on second thought, I'm not really all that hungry....um, I'll stay and wait for you," said Harry almost nervously.   
  
"Suit yourself," said Ron.   
  
"Come on! Just tell me what's up," said Harry getting really worried, "what's with this all of a sudden?"   
  
Ron didn't respond to Harry's question. With one last tug on the rope, Ron was finished. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face.   
  
"Ron, what are you doing!?" Harry shouted.   
  
"Stupefy!" said Ron. Harry fell onto the floor and was knock out cold. With Harry out of the way, Ron was able to do this without interference.   
  
Ron tied the rope on the support beam of the ceiling, put the noose around his neck and jumped off from his trunk. Death came instantaneously.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry did his usual February 2 morning habit. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
He jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand, put on his cloak and stormed out of the boys dormitories leaving Harry flabbergasted.   
  
Hermione was in the common room waiting as usual. She was about to compliment Ron on his hastiness until she saw the state he was in.   
  
"Ron, what's your hurry?" said Hermione as he ran right past her and went through the portrait hole.   
  
In the boys bathroom, Ron discovered Mr Filch scrubbing the toilets while his cat Mrs Norris looked on.   
  
"What is it?!" Filch snarled, "Use the loo on the third floor, this one is being sanitized!"   
  
Ron took several deep breaths, took out his wand and then decided to cast a spell on Mrs Norris.   
  
"Incendio!" Ron said pointing his wand at Mrs Norris.   
  
Filch could only watch as his beloved cat caught fire. Filch quickly threw some water and doused the flames but it was too late, he underestimated the intensity of Ron's spell and was unable to save Mrs Norris.   
  
"Wha-what have you done? Y-you killed my cat," Filch said unbelievingly and holding the dead cat up for Ron to see. Filch was trembling so hard it looked as though he was having a seizure.   
  
Ron said Nothing. Mr Filch's face quickly turned from a shocked expression to a look of pure malice and furious anger. The caretaker was showing the murderous rage Ron was counting on.   
  
"I'LL KILL YA, I"LL KILL YA!" screamed the caretaker.   
  
Ron closed his eyes, took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable.   
  
Filch put the charred remains of his cat down, pulled out a long jagged edge knife and charged at Ron.   
  
The knife had pierced Ron's stomach and the pain was searing. It took only a few seconds for Ron to turn cold and drift off into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning assignment. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
Ron sat up, surveyed his stomach area and then fell back onto the bed sighing. He then got up and slowly dressed; he looked miserable.   
  
Ron walked over to the window and just stared at the sight outside.  
  
It looked like the same bright and sunny magnificent February morning that Ron had been reliving for over a decade. The clear blue sky and beautiful mountains covered with pure white snow still after all this time dominated the scenery.   
  
He looked up at the sky and noticed the same exact three snow birds flying in the sky over Hagrid's cabin and when he looked down at the cabin, he noticed that Hagrid was carrying the same monstrous sized boxes as he always does.   
  
The scenery had lost its appeal however, Ron had not been able to enjoy anything for a while let alone scenery.   
  
With one giant disheartening sigh, Ron set out to try again.   
  
"Wait," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah?" said Ron, barely audible.   
  
"You're not going out like that are you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes I am, why," said Ron sounding bored.   
  
"Well, I don't mean to sound like a jerk but you look like shit," said Harry.   
  
"Well, I'll take my chances," said Ron gloomily.   
  
Ron and Harry found Hermione in the common room waiting for them as usual.   
  
"Good morning guys," said Hermione.   
  
"Morning," said Harry.   
  
Ron nodded and the trio walked out of the portrait hole and headed down to breakfast.   
  
"Hey Ron, where are you going? I thought we were going down to breakfast," said Harry.   
  
"I'm not hungry," said Ron, "I'm going up to the astronomy tower."   
  
"Why would you do that?" asked Hermione, "we don't even have astronomy today."   
  
"I've got something to do up at the tower," said Ron. Harry and Hermione both looked oddly at Ron.   
  
"Like what?" she asked.   
  
"Like jumping off it," said Ron shrugging nonchalantly.   
  
Harry and Hermione both laughed but when they saw that Ron wasn't laughing with them they quickly stopped.   
  
"Y-You're joking right?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm only kidding," said Ron in a non convincing tone as he left the two and headed in another direction.   
  
"Do you need us to come with you?" Ron heard Hermione ask.   
  
"No," said Ron.   
  
When Ron got to the very top of the astronomy tower, he proceeded to the very edge where he decided to spread his arms out and jump.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning practice. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
Ron sat up from his bed yet again, unscathed from any type of injury. Not a scratch anywhere.   
  
"Hey Ron, cheer up mate, the day is not that bad," said Harry.   
  
Ron gave a Harry a piercing look which immediately wiped the smile off of his face.   
  
"What's with you?" Harry asked.   
  
"You know, I'm getting really sick of you asking me that," said Ron maliciously.   
  
"What?!" asked Harry looking stunned.   
  
"You're always asking what's WITH me," said Ron, "I can't stand it!"   
  
"But--" Harry tried to say.   
  
"You wanna know what's WITH me?" Ron asked bitterly.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Look out the window," said Ron.   
  
"What am I looking at?" Harry asked while staring out.   
  
"You see what the day is like?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yeah, it looks like a great day," Harry responded.   
  
"No Harry, you are dead wrong. You see that day out there? It's going to be cold, it's going to be miserable and it's going to last you for the rest of your life."   
  
Harry looked absolutely speechless. He slowly backed away from Ron, walked to the door and left the boy's dormitories.   
  
  
  
***Half hour later in Potions class.......   
  
"Pop test," said Snape,   
  
The class groaned.   
  
"Today, you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to, then you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions. Then the next half will be used to test them."   
  
  
  
45 minutes later......   
  
"Ron, are you sure we need all these ingredients?" asked Neville looking throughly bewildered.   
  
"Just keep quiet and pass me that beaker of raven bile," said Ron impatiently.   
  
"Um, which one is that?" asked a nervous sounding Neville.   
  
"The beaker of purple solution with the number 12 written on it," said Ron.   
  
Neville passed the beaker over to Ron and remained looking unsure of what was going on.   
  
"Ron, what on earth are you doing over here?" came Hermione's voice.   
  
"Mixing a potion," replied Ron coldly.   
  
"I can see that, but why are you using all those unnecessary ingredients? You know your Cruxtitions potion will fail miserably," said Hermione.   
  
"Mind your own business," said Ron sounding rude.   
  
Hermione gave a "humph," and left Ron and Neville's table.   
  
"You know, I think she's right Ron," said Neville who's voice was quivering slightly.   
  
"Finished," said Ron cheerlessly and ignoring Neville.   
  
The brewing process of his potion was now complete. After mixing 3 drops of snake blood, a quarter beaker full of raven bile, 4 crushed spiders, and 1 wing of a bat, Ron's potion was ready for ingestion.   
  
With a deep breath he took the goblet filled potion and pressed it against his lips. Before he could take a sip however, Neville had stopped him.   
  
"Shouldn't you wait for Snape?" he asked, "and what about me? I thought you were going to help me with my potion."   
  
"I just want to test this first," said Ron.   
  
"Well at least tell me what it is," said Neville.   
  
"It's poison," said Ron casually.   
  
"Oh," Neville said slowly and nodding his head, he then realized what Ron had told him, "it's WHAT!?"   
  
Neville tried to take the potion away from Ron but it was too late, he had drank the entire contents of the goblet.   
  
Everything went dark and within a matter of minutes, Ron collapsed and fell face first onto the floor of the classroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning task. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
Ron didn't even get up, he grabbed his wand from his night stand and blasted a spell toward Harry. Harry flew 10 feet across the room and landed on top of Dean's Muggle model aeroplanes.   
  
He didn't back get up.   
  
"Serpensortia!" said Ron. The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it.   
  
Ron didn't even flinch a little. He calmly said "Engorgio!" and watched as the snake grew into a anaconda like size. With the transformation complete, Ron sat up on his bed and welcomed the snake.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning custom. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
  
  
***12 hours later......   
  
"You three are late. And this weather is not looking too good at all. I want to get in as much practice as we can," said Alicia harshly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Harry as he mounted his Firebolt and took off into the air.   
  
"Hey where's Natalie? I don't see her here," said Ginny talking about her fellow fifth year Chaser.   
  
"I don't know where the hell she is and I haven't seen her in days," said Alicia irritably. "You're her friend, do you know where she is?"   
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast and she hasn't been attending her lessons in days. She's pretty behind in her studies and I'm starting to get worried about her," said Ginny grimly.   
  
"I'll have to see what's going on with her I suppose. Well what are you two waiting for? Get up in the air and I'll explain everything," snapped Alicia.   
  
Ginny mounted her broom and took off into the air, Ron remained grounded.   
  
"RON!"Alicia shouted, "GET UP THERE!"   
  
Ron mounted his broom and flew into the air. However he didn't fly over to the goal area like he was suppose to. Instead, he flew over to the centre of the pitch, tilted his broom upwards and took off high into the sky. He kept flying higher and higher until to was too much to handle. The air was getting dangerously thin and before Ron could stop, he passed out and fell back down to earth.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning errand. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
  
  
***5 hours later in Care of Magical Creatures......   
  
"Now who `ere can tell me what this is?" said Hagrid.   
  
"It looks like a normal cat," said Harry.   
  
"No, no I can assure you it's not a normal cat Harry," chuckled Hagrid.   
  
"No one?" asked Hagrid holding the creature closer to his chest area. "Well this `ere creature is called a Tongustian. It lives mostly in the mountains like I said before and there are about six thousand of em' living in Great Britain alone. Now don't let the size of this creature fool yeh, they're extremely efficient at and defendin themselves. They `ave this special ability to . . ."   
  
Ron stood at the front of the class looking irritable and waited for the big one to happen.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah, AH, ARRRR CHOOOOOOO!"   
  
As soon as Hagrid sneezed on cue, Tango immediately jumped out from under his grasp and instantly transformed itself.   
  
It was mass pandemonium, everyone was running in every direction screaming and shouting for help. Ron however stood still as he watched Tango chase Dean Thomas.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH, HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dean screamed in terror.  
  
"Lumos!" Ron shouted as he started waving wand over his head. It had worked, he had caught Tango's attention.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and took another deep breath as Tango started her run toward him. In the background of all the terrifying screams from his fellow students, it was no trouble to hear Harry calling out to him.   
  
"RON, NO!" Harry shouted in horror.   
  
Ron turned to look at Harry but as soon as he did Tango had pounced on top of him. Just like that Ron was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
February 2   
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry (again) did his usual February 2 morning chore. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat. We're going to be late," said Harry.   
  
  
  
***8 hours later in the Great Hall for supper......   
  
"Are you sure you're not going to go practice with us?" said Harry.   
  
"Yeah Ron, Alicia is going to be furious with you," Ginny added.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure," said Ron, "you two go on." Ron was actually clean shaven and dressed properly today. It was a first in a long time.   
  
  
  
As Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, Ron turned to Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, I had a revelation," said Ron. He still sounded and looked depressed, but tone was not as dark as before. In Ron-fashion, this was the happiest he looked in a while.   
  
"Really? A revelation huh?" Hermione laughed, "well go ahead, enlighten me."   
  
"I am the most powerful wizard of all time," said Ron modestly, "even more powerful than Merlin himself."   
  
Hermione looked neither shocked nor taken aback. Her reaction was blank.   
  
"And?" she asked.   
  
"And what?" Ron replied.   
  
  
  
"AND..... I'm waiting for the punch line to this joke....." said Hermione.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Writer's Commentary:  
  
Before I start the commentary, I just wanna say thanks for all the great Reviews on the last chapter. That was super!!!  
  
Whew, that was a tough chapter. I hope nobody was seriously depressed by that. It was meant to be both sad and funny. Harry getting repeatedly hexed by Ron was added in this chapter for a little laugh.   
  
I hope nobody was confused by all the day by day changes. If you've seen the movie you'll understand. If you didn't, well, it's really not that hard to understand. It was the only way I could figure out how to show Ron dying day by day.   
  
I wrote this chapter (and basically the whole story) with Bill Murray's character in mind (minus the asshole part of him), so if you've seen the movie Groundhog Day, just picture Murray's facial expressions.   
  
  
  
Anyway, I really appreciate all the great reviews I've been getting, please keep it up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	21. He Who Knows Everything

A/N: I know I haven't updated this thing in a while but I assure you, my loyal readers, I have a good reason. University has taken the liberty of making my life hard and unforgiving. On top of my insane, gargantuan workload, I also need some social time to myself and to my friends. All work and no play makes me a dull boy. Also, I now have a girlfriend, (YAY for me) who doesn't like sharing me with my computer. I'm sure you people know how demanding a girlfriend can be for attention. And for all my female readers out there, sorry ladies, I'm taken. That ship has sailed.   
  
BUT don't fret, I'm not giving up on this story and will continue to make regular updates. Besides, I think compared to most writers, I have been EXTREMELY generous. I know some who go on for months without updating. This, so far has been the longest time it took me to put out a new chapter (which really hasn't been THAT long). Most of you know that I have been REALLY consistent and updates at a weekly basis. So hang in there.  
  
To the reader named Julia Gulia, who had this message for me: "You are making my heart incredibly sad and angry. I dislike you with the fiery passion of a hundred-thousand burning pulsating STDs."  
  
Well here you go Julia, a new chapter for you to feast on. Sorry to tell you that your hatred of me hasn't given me any STD's. But since meeting Beth, (my new girlfriend) your words have made me a little cautious.  
  
Anyway, enough of this chatter. On to the story........  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted on this website are the legal property of..... ME!!!! Muhahahhaha!!!!!!! I also own Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner so that means I'm up to my head in trillions of dollars.  
  
Copyright infringement IS intended...........because IT'S ALL MINE.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer 2: Oops, heh, that was the wrong message. What I meant to say was no, I don't own Harry Potter or the HP characters and no copyright infringement is intended...........or is it? Muhahahah!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I had a revelation," said Ron. He still sounded and looked depressed, but tone was not as dark as before. In Ron fashion, this was the happiest he looked in a while.   
  
"Really? A revelation huh?" Hermione laughed, "well go ahead, enlighten me."   
  
"I am the most powerful wizard of all time," said Ron modestly, "even more powerful than Merlin himself."   
  
Hermione looked neither shocked nor taken aback. Her reaction was blank.   
  
"And?" she asked.   
  
"And what?" Ron replied.   
  
"AND..... I'm waiting for the punch line to this joke....." said Hermione.   
  
Ron sighed and began telling his story. (again)   
  
  
  
21 minutes later......   
  
"So let me get this straight," said a very skeptic looking (and sounding) Hermione, "you're repeating February 2 and everyday for you is just a repeat of today."   
  
"Yes, that is correct," said Ron.   
  
"And you seem to think you are the most powerful wizard of all time just because you survived a snow storm?" said Hermione, again looking extremely doubtful.   
  
I didn't JUST survive a snow storm and I wasn't JUST blown up yesterday. To name a very insignificant number of times; I have been stabbed, trampled, poisoned, frozen, hung, eaten, drowned, jinxed, and burned. And everyday I wake up perfectly fine, not a scratch on me, not a single thing wrong. I am the most powerful wizard of all time."   
  
"Oh come on Ron! Do you realize how stupid and not to mention demented you sound right now?!" said Hermione.   
  
"I don't think I sound too crazy at all," said Ron acting very calm and composed.   
  
"Of course you sound crazy, haven't you been listening to yourself speak?"   
  
"Yes I have, but have you?" said Ron. Hermione looked annoyed.   
  
"Look," she said impatiently, "you can't be the most powerful wizard of all time, it's just not possible."   
  
"You sound so sure of yourself," said Ron.   
  
"I am and trust me, you are not all powerful and you can take my word for it."   
  
"Your word?"said Ron. "How do you know I'm not all powerful?"   
  
"Oh please! For years I've seen you try and perform the simplest of spells. Believe me when I say you are NOT all powerful," said Hermione almost brazenly.   
  
Ron's ears turned red as Hermione's words started to sink in.   
  
"Besides, don't you have better things to do with your time than make up ridiculous stories about how you think you're the greatest wizard of all time?"   
  
"As I have already told you, my time is not advancing as fast as you might think," said Ron.   
  
Hermione gave Ron a hard look.   
  
"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," said Ron, "I don't think you have any idea as to what being a great wizard is."   
  
"Let me tell you something Ron, powerful wizards, like Dumbledore for example, have a wide variety of knowledge and they know everything," said Hermione getting hot.   
  
"Is that so?" said Ron.   
  
"Yes it is," said Hermione in a final sort of way, "I don't buy any of what you are saying. I don't think you are immortal, and I certainly don't think you are all knowing. If this is a joke Ron, I'm not laughing."   
  
Ron got up from the table and dragged Hermione up from her seat.   
  
"Come with me," said Ron.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and proceeded to guide her toward the Ravenclaw table where he stopped in front of some students who were eating.   
  
"Hello Miles," said Ron.   
  
"Um hi. Do I know you?" said Miles looking confused.   
  
Ron turned his attention back to Hermione and said, "This is Miles Johnson; he's a 7th year from Swansea, West Glamorgan, Wales, he lives with his parents Donald and Kimberly and he's cheating on his girlfriend with Kylie Harris from Hufflepuff.   
  
"What?!" shrieked a girl (presumably Miles' girlfriend) sitting next to Miles.   
  
"I-I-I, uh, I can explain..." said Miles in total surprise.   
  
"Hermione stared open mouthed with a look of confusion and amazement on her face.   
  
Ron never waited around to see the outcome of the row. Ron again dragged Hermione further down the Ravenclaw table where he stopped in front of another boy whom Hermione didn't know.   
  
"Ron, how did you--" Hermione tried to say.   
  
"This 6th year is Brian Sanders," said Ron cutting Hermione off, "he's from Burnley, Lancashire, England, he's loves Quidditch but is horrible on the field. He and Padma Patil are secretly dating and she refuses to tell everyone about it because she's afraid it'll ruin her image."   
  
Hermione immediately turned to look at Padma and found that she was burying her head in her arms.   
  
Ron once again grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the Hufflepuff table.   
  
"This is Beverly Stewart, a first year Muggle born. She was born in Mirfield, Yorkshire, England, she loves horses and she hates it here. She's incredibly homesick and misses her pet rabbit, Cuddles."   
  
"How did you know that?" asked Beverly.   
  
Ron didn't answer.   
  
"This is Martin Holloway, a 2nd year. He was born in Dundee, Scotland, he loves Hogwarts and he hates his home. His father is an abusive drunk and Martin wishes him dead."   
  
"How?--" asked Martin.   
  
Ron ignored Martin and took Hermione to another person.   
  
"This 7th year is Ben Holmes. He's from Perthshire, Scotland, he's lonely, has no friends, and considers Hogwarts absolute waste of time. His passion is fishing and would rather be doing that for a living."   
  
"HA! You got that right," snarled Ben, "I hate it here, and will ravish the day when I graduate from this hole."   
  
"Ron how are you doing this? How do you know all these people?" Hermione asked with a look of worry on her face.   
  
Ron gave Hermione a faint smile and moved onto another table.   
  
"This 4th year Slytherin bloke is Liam Duffy. He was born in Lincoln, Lincolnshire, England, but his father Edward recently purchased a nice home in York, North Yorkshire."   
  
"That's right, how did you know that?" asked Liam.   
  
"You told me," said Ron.   
  
"I did?" Liam asked.   
  
"Yeah and you also told me that your father's been getting his money through extortion."   
  
All the colour faded away from Liam's face as he was rendered positively speechless. Hermione looked surprised as well.   
  
"This is insane Ron!" said Hermione dragging him away from the Slytherin table.   
  
"I'm not insane," said Ron.   
  
"How are you doing all this? How come you know so much about these people?"   
  
"I told you, I know everything. Believe me, I've had plenty of time on my hands," said Ron.   
  
"This is NOT possible," said Hermione in a huff.   
  
"I assure you, it is," said Ron nonchalantly.   
  
"Well than, who's that?" said Hermione dragging Ron over to the Gryffindor table and pointing at a girl eating her stew.   
  
"That's Emily. She's a Muggle born who enjoys extra curricular Charms and loves collecting different quills."   
  
"Wow," said Emily.   
  
"And who's this?" said Hermione, dragging Ron over to a Hufflepuff boy.   
  
"That's Nicholas, another muggle born from London. He's severely allergic to chocolate and loves to build miniature ships."   
  
"Hah, he's right," said Nicholas.   
  
"And him?" said Hermione again dragging Ron to the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"That's Connor O'Brien. His life long dream is to visit Rome with his sweetheart Jessica."   
  
"Yeah but I'll need to get a good job in order to pursue it," said Connor hopelessly.   
  
"Fine!" said Hermione, "tell me, what does, um, what does Lavender want to do after she leaves Hogwarts?"   
  
Lavender looked up at Ron and Hermione is surprise.   
  
"What's all this about anyway?" asked Lavender looking throughly bewildered.   
  
"Hush Lavender!" said Hermione, "Well? Go on?" she said to Ron.   
  
Ron looked at Hermione than looked at Lavender.   
  
"Lavender, you pretend that you don't like school but the fact of the matter is, you actually push yourself harder then most people know about. You find international news fascinating and when you leave Hogwarts you are going to pursue a career in International Magical Co-operations."   
  
"How-how did you know about that?" said Lavender who was turning red and started to act nervous.   
  
"You told me," said Ron.   
  
"No I didn't," said Lavender, "I NEVER told anybody about that, EVER."   
  
"Well you told me," said Ron, "many times."   
  
"But--"   
  
"Ah? We'll talk about this later Lavender," said Hermione quickly dragging Ron away from Lavender.   
  
"Ron, I am THIS close to slapping you. Now tell me how you know all of this. And don't say it's because you are reliving---"   
  
"Listen," said Ron looking at his watch. "In about 10 seconds Crabbe is going to come into the Great Hall and head over to the Slytherin table. He's going to trip up on his shoelaces and fall face first into the pudding."   
  
"This is crazy!" said Hermione.   
  
"4, 3, 2, 1," said Ron counting down.   
  
CRASH!   
  
Crabbe had indeed tripped over his own shoelaces and fell right into the pudding.   
  
Hermione had heard and seen enough, she dragged Ron back to their seats at the Gryffindor table where she wanted to question him further.   
  
"How about me Ron? Do you know anything about me?" asked Hermione, looking desperate with a sound longing coming from her voice.   
  
"I know all about you," said Ron sincerely but with a small hint of joy in his voice.   
  
Hermione didn't look surprised or frightened.   
  
"You love waterfalls but not the water. Your granddad's cottage is your most favourite place to visit in the summertime but you haven't been there in 3 years. There's a swimming place about 5 minutes away from your granddad's cottage where you like to go up and sit on the rocks to read. Sometimes you like go up and just sit and listen to the waterfall. You find them peaceful and enchanting."   
  
Hermione looked taken aback and had placed her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Despite your insistence on not eating sweets, you're a sucker for lickerish and cherry gum drops," said Ron cracking a smile.   
  
Hermione let out a laugh too but as soon as she did, tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
"Even though you are stubborn and hard headed, I also know that you are a great human being. You're kind to strangers, you're very generous, you're loyal to your friends and your work ethic is extraordinary."   
  
Hermione looked overwhelmed but Ron looked (and felt) more peaceful now then he did in a long time. This seemed to be an emotional release for Ron.  
  
"Oh and you're not a bad knitter either," said Ron. Hermione smiled.   
  
"How are you doing all this?" Hermione said quietly.   
  
"I told you," said Ron, in a very comforting way, "I wake up every morning and everyday is February 2. If you still don't believe me, in about 10 seconds Dean is going to come up to us and ask me if I'd like to go have a game of exploding snap."   
  
"Hey mate," said Dean, (right on time) "Listen, since you're not practicing with the team tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to join us in a game of snap. Oh, you're welcome too, Hermione."   
  
Hermione blinked several times and had a worried look in her eye, but somehow Ron knew she was a believer.   
  
"Um, no thanks Dean, Ron and I have other plans right now. Some other time perhaps," said Hermione.   
  
"Oh ok, see you two later," said Dean and he walked out of the Great Hall with Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione asked sadly.   
  
"Because I want you to believe in me," said Ron. The two decided to leave the Great Hall and walk around the castle instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe it IS happening, I mean how else can you know all that stuff?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well there IS no way. As you know, I'm not that smart," said Ron.   
  
"How long have you've been going through this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I don't even remember, I stopped counting after about 1100 days," said Ron.   
  
"And are you SURE there's nothing that can be done about this?" she asked.   
  
"I'm pretty sure," said Ron sighing, "You and Harry did all you could before. We worked at it for a very long time; day after day and night after night and there was nothing that can be done. Trust me, if suicide doesn't do the trick, nothing will."   
  
"I still can't believe you did all that, Ron. Weren't you afraid?" asked Hermione.   
  
"No," said Ron, "It felt so bad after so long, I just didn't care anymore."   
  
"Still, it's a horrible thing to even contemplate it," said Hermione.   
  
"I must of hexed you and Harry so many times," said Ron reminiscing and laughing a little.   
  
Hermione had a very displeased look on her face but kept quiet. Ron was a little surprised.   
  
"Well," said Hermione with a sceptical look still on her face. "Maybe I should follow you around the castle for the rest of the night....... as an objective witness."   
  
"This sounds like a project," said Ron. Hermione laughed harmlessly but for Ron, it was an enormous improvement on his behaviour and his mood. For the first time in a long while, he no longer felt hollow, hateful or depressed. He almost felt normal again.   
  
  
  
"You know Ron, most people would call what you have a blessing instead of a curse," said Hermione now walking on the third floor with Ron.   
  
"How so?" said Ron   
  
"Well most people take for granted what time has to offer. Most people end up feeling they didn't have enough and needed more time to do other things in life. The things that would have made their lives better or things that would have made a difference."   
  
"I'm not too sure most people would go on knowing that tomorrow will never come," said Ron.   
  
"That's true," said Hermione, "your situation with time is unique."   
  
"That's one way of calling it, I'd call it hell," said Ron.   
  
"So what have you been doing with this situation?" she asked.   
  
"The only thing I can do. I just listen. I listen to other peoples rambling's and I get to know the person."   
  
"Have you gotten to know all the students Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, not everybody. But enough to last me for eternity. Some of them are a little difficult to get to know. Slytherin for example, I only know about a few hundred of them."   
  
"A few hundred?" said Hermione looking shocked.   
  
"Yeah, and it's takes awhile too. Some of them blokes can get hostile if I do something that annoys them. Surprisingly most of the fourth year Slytherin girls are quite nice and easy to talk to."   
  
"Have you tried to get to know Malfoy or any member of his circle?"   
  
"Forget it," said Ron, "I'm not even going to try. But I HAVE hexed them on occasion."   
  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.   
  
"I was wondering..." said Hermione.   
  
"Wondering what?" he asked.   
  
"How many times have you and I had this conversation?"   
  
"Many times," said Ron smiling a little, "but not like this."  
  
"Um...I...haven't...uh..."   
  
"No, you've never told me anything TOO personal," said Ron knowing exactly what Hermione was going to ask. "And I've never tried to pry into any of your deepest secrets.......much,"   
  
"RON!"   
  
"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, you're a very clever witch. I could never get anything good out of you."   
  
"Well good," said Hermione blushing, which made Ron smile.   
  
"So is this what you do with eternity? Just walk around the castle and get to know people?"   
  
"Well, yeah that's about it," said Ron nodding his head.   
  
"Didn't you ever try and sneak out to Hogsmeade? I mean it sounds like something YOU would do."   
  
"Actually, I have snuck out to Hogsmeade on countless occasions. I've been there so many times during this day, its lost its novelty," said Ron.   
  
"No new candy?"   
  
"That's right," said Ron smiling, "it's always the same stuff."   
  
"Figures," she said.   
  
"I've even tried to go back to the Burrow," said Ron.   
  
"But it's so far away. How did you manage to get to the Burrow?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I said I've TRIED. Fact is, I have never been able to make it. It's too cold and it's like you said, it's to too far away to travel on a broom. I've never been able to survive the trip."   
  
"Why didn't you ask Dumbledore for some floo powder, or to make a portkey?" she asked.   
  
"I've never really asked. After awhile, I figured it would be best if I didn't go back home."   
  
"Why not?" asked Hermione stunned.   
  
"Because I don't want to corrupt my memory of them. I prefer to remember mum and dad the way they SHOULD be. I don't think I can take it seeing them day after day and knowing that they will never see me advance in my years. Not seeing them gives me hope that someday I'll be able to make it back to them and see them normally, the way they should be seen."   
  
"You'll get to see them someday, Ron," said Hermione consolingly.   
  
"I hope so," said Ron. "You know what the worst thing is? By the time tomorrow morning comes around, you would have forgotten everything."   
  
"I guess there's something good about all of this," said Hermione.   
  
"And that would be?"   
  
"At least you have your health. That's something to be grateful for," said Hermione warily.   
  
"Not really," said Ron.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I've killed myself so many times, I don't even exist anymore," said Ron depressingly.   
  
Hermione placed a hand on his back and patted gently.   
  
  
  
"You know on occasion, I've ventured out into the Forbidden Forest," said Ron changing the subject.   
  
"Really? What did you do in there,"  
  
"Well the first time I went into the forest, I was crushed by Grawp," said Ron.   
  
Hermione looked horrified and put a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Relax, my suicide attempt failed, I'm fine. I came back didn't I? I'm here talking to you aren't I?"   
  
Hermione took her hand away from her mouth and took a deep breath.   
  
"What happened the second time?" she asked.   
  
"The second time through the forest, I ran into Bane and a few other centaurs. They trampled me to death."   
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds, regained her composure and opened them again.   
  
"The third time--"   
  
"Let me guess, you ran into Aragog and he ate you," said Hermione sarcastically.   
  
"No, no, no, nothing like that. I wouldn't dream of going near that creature again if I could help it. Not even a death wish could motivate me to go near him."   
  
"Oh, well glad to hear you didn't get eaten or trampled on again," said Hermione, who was glad Ron didn't have another death story to talk about.   
  
"Nah nothing like that, I just went too far into the forest and merely froze to death," said Ron shrugging.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes again and took more deep breaths.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go," said Ron who was now standing right next to the castle entrance. "It's time."   
  
"Time?" said Hermione.   
  
"I have to go and help Harry," said Ron.   
  
"Help Harry? What do you mean?" asked Hermione.   
  
"He's going to need my help in about 10 minutes," said Ron in an eerily calm manner.   
  
"Ron, I don't understand," said Hermione looking a bit rattled.   
  
"In about 10 minutes, Harry's going to chase after a snitch but he'll get lost in that storm. If I don't help him, he'll die......again."   
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Ron guessed that what he just told her was a bit too nerve racking for normal conversation.   
  
"Accio Cleansweep!" said Ron pointing his wand upward and at the direction of Gryffindor tower.   
  
A short while later there was a clang-like sound. It was like something had broken through a barrier. Ron's Cleansweep had zoom out of Gryffindor tower, down past the revolving staircases and right into his waiting hand.   
  
Hermione was still speechless.   
  
"I'll be back," said Ron reassuringly and he opened the entrance door and left; leaving a cold draft as he shut the door.   
  
  
  
While outside, Ron knew exactly what the conditions were like. After living the same day over and over again, he pretty much knew the current environment like his own hand.   
  
According to Ron's calculations, Ginny, Alicia, Jack and Andrew were suppose to arrive in front of the stone steps in exactly 15 seconds.   
  
"RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" Ginny yelled over the wind.   
  
"I HAVE TO GO GET HARRY!" Ron shouted in return.   
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW HARRY WAS--" Alicia tried to say but the fierce gust of wind forced her off her feet.   
  
"WE TRIED TO LOOK FOR HIM BUT IT WAS TOO--"   
  
"JUST GO INSIDE AND I'LL GET HARRY. DON'T WORRY I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Ron shouted.   
  
There was no chance for the others to argue with him. They were all extremely cold and were all forced into the castle by Ron.   
  
"Lumos!" said Ron as he mounted his Cleansweep and took off into the air.   
  
Ron immediately headed for the West end of Hogwarts. Harry would have landed there by now, freezing and disoriented.   
  
Moments later, Ron had arrived at the location on the West end and to no surprise of his, Harry was covered in snow at the spot near the lake.   
  
"HARRY, COME ON MATE, GET UP!" Ron shouted as he pulled Harry out of the snow.   
  
"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" a shivering Harry shouted.   
  
"NEVER MIND THAT! WE'VE GOT TO GET YOU BACK TO THE CASTLE! JUST FOLLOW ME AND MY LIGHT!"   
  
Harry shook his head violently in agreement and tried to mount his Firebolt. Ron knew Harry was weak and extremely tried which meant the wind had no trouble forcing him back down to the ground. It took a few try's but Ron finally managed to get Harry onto his Firebolt and the two took off back toward the castle   
  
"Ron, Harry!" Hermione screamed as Ron and Harry entered through the entrance door of the castle.   
  
Harry, who look extremely cold, could barely stand on his own. Ron had to help support him as he came through the entrance.   
  
"Oh my, we have to get him to the hospital wing immediately!" said Ginny frantically.   
  
Andrew and Jack helped support Harry up to the hospital wing while Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alicia followed behind.   
  
"What in Merlin's name have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey as Harry was carried into the hospital wing.   
  
"Alicia.....will....explain," said Harry in a weak voice.   
  
"Fine, fine, let's get you into bed quickly now, quickly!" said Madam Pomfrey.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that I've got Mr Potter in bed and resting, will someone please explain to me how Mr Potter almost froze to death?"   
  
"Well...." said Alicia.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It wasn't anyone's fault Madam Pomfrey. We were just finishing up quidditch practice when the snitch had gotten away from Harry. He went and chased after it but got blown away by the strong winds," said Andrew.   
  
"Is that true?" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at the Alicia.   
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," said Alicia.   
  
"And how did Mr Potter manage to find his way back?"   
  
Nobody could answer her.   
  
"Well...?" she asked again.   
  
All heads turned to Ron.   
  
"Um, well, it was nothing really I just got lucky and found Harry at the right time and place," said Ron.   
  
"Very well Mr Weasley, I shall make a note of that to your head of house, Professor McGonagall," said Madam Pomfrey, "Now I want you all to leave and let Mr Potter rest for the remainder of the night."   
  
Everyone nodded as they turned to leave the hospital wing.   
  
"Ron that was incredible!" said Jack, "how in the world did you find him?"   
  
"Yes how?" said Alicia suspiciously, "you weren't even at practice and yet you were outside waiting for us to return and had a broom in hand."   
  
"Uh, well I was just wondering what took you guys so long. The weather was getting worst and you guys still hadn't come back so I decided to make sure you guys were ok," said Ron going a bit red in the ears.   
  
"But how did you know Harry was in trouble?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Um, well...I noticed Harry wasn't with you guys so I assumed that--"   
  
"You said you knew where he was," said Ginny cutting him off.   
  
"No I didn't," said Ron quickly as his ears started growing more crimson.   
  
"Yes you did," said Ginny.   
  
"Listen, the wind was blowing, you could have heard anything or misunderstood me."   
  
"But you came back so quickly after you left," said Alicia suspiciously.   
  
"Yeah you were wicked fast," said Jack excitedly.   
  
"Look, I got lucky. What does it matter anyway? The main thing is that Harry's ok and we're all fine." Ron was getting slightly agitated from being interrogated.   
  
"I-I guess so," said Alicia, "I guess we should all head up to our dormitories, get cleaned up and get some rest."   
  
Before Ginny left with the others, she gave Ron a quick hug and said "thanks."   
  
  
  
  
  
When the others were out of earshot Hermione turned gave Ron a piercing look.   
  
"How could you let Harry go out and practice when you KNEW he was going to be in serious trouble," Hermione scowled.   
  
"It was a backup plan," said Ron shrugging.   
  
"Backup plan?"   
  
"Well yeah. Just in case you needed MORE proof that I wasn't making this stuff up."   
  
"So you risked Harry's life just for that!" she scowled.   
  
"I thought you understood what I was going through," said Ron in a calm manner.  
  
"I DO! It's just that--"   
  
"Well than you should know that Harry was never in REAL danger. Even if he had died he'll be up and around tomorrow anyway," said Ron collectively.   
  
Hermione looked down at her feet.   
  
"I guess you're right, I'm sorry" she said very quietly.   
  
"No apology is necessary. I guess it IS a little weird to accept," he said.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in silence all the way back to Gryffindor tower. This was by far the best Ron had felt in a long time. Yes it was a bit unusual of him to remain composed but 'unusual' was always something Ron had welcomed for a change.   
  
Ron and Hermione entered the empty Gryffindor common room and took a seat on the couch.   
  
  
  
"I just can't accept it!" Hermione said all of a sudden in an angry huff.   
  
"Accept what?"   
  
"After all you've shown and said, a part of me just can't accept that there's never going to be a tomorrow...or a future," said Hermione.   
  
"Well I guess you've just found another positive out of this mess."   
  
"Which is?" she asked yawning.   
  
"You won't have to go through it KNOWING that there's no tomorrow, only I will."   
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry you have to carry this huge burden and go through it alone," said Hermione consolingly. She looked extremely drowsy as it was getting late.   
  
"It's all right Hermione. There's nothing for you to apologize for, it's not your fault," said Ron.   
  
"I know, it's just that I wish you didn't have to go through whatever it is that's doing this," said Hermione who was starting to cry.   
  
"Don't cry Hermione, it's ok," said Ron placing an arm over her.   
  
"About what you said earlier, you DO exist Ron, you exist to everyone who cares and thinks about you."   
  
Ron smiled and said, "thanks."   
  
  
  
A couple of minutes later Hermione was fast asleep in Ron's arms, leaving him all alone again. The only difference was that this time, Ron didn't feel so lost and lonely. Today was one of the most uplifting days he had encountered in a long, long time. Surprisingly, he felt that today had left him emotionally secure and no longer feeling the pain and burden of time.   
  
"Thank you," Ron whispered to a sleeping Hermione. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and whispered, "I know you won't remember this but I want you to know that spending time with you on this particular day has made all the difference in my life."   
  
  
  
As Ron too started getting heavily drowsy, his last thought for the night were that of Hermione. He wasn't sure if he was feeling totally content, but he sure did have a whole new outlook on life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
February 2  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Writer's Commentary: Whoa that was another long chapter served up by me. I hope it was a sufficient payoff for the ridiculously long wait I put you loyal readers through. This chapter to me is yet another turning point in Ron's little adventure through time. This chapter was also sort of a challenge for me to write and to put down onto paper. I have so many ideas swimming around in my head it's rather difficult to get it all down on paper and written properly. I went through about 3 re-writes because each time I finished, I found that I wasn't particularly happy with the style of my writing. I guess you can chalk it up to my incredible university workload or my girlfriend, who just can't keep her hands off of me.  
  
More then likely there are some heavy duty grammatical errors in this chapter, I know this already so I don't really need reviews telling me I'm illiterate. I sent this story to my cousin to proofread but I don't think she even looked at it. She sent it back and I didn't notice very many changes. (if any were made)  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to receiving some reviews from you guys. Let me know that you still care.  
  
I really appreciate all the great reviews from the last chapter. It's a wonderful feeling and it's all because of you guys.  
  
Oh and by the way, on another note about all the reviews telling me to hurry up and update, well I hope to hear from each and every one of you guys reviewing after reading this chapter.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you reviewers who sent me threatening reviews telling me to hurry the Fu*k up. Thank you, that's awesome motivation!!!! keep it up.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I'm already 25% done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take Care 


	22. Feb 2, Day 4019

A/N: Well it's everyone's favourite time again........Update time!  
  
But before we get to the reason of why you are all here, (which is to listen to the word of Dave) let's take a few moments and read what I have to say.   
  
I know these little pre-story commentaries are JUST as popular as my post-story commentary. In fact, I actually get email's telling me that reading my pre-story commentary is worth it alone and to actually write more. So here we go...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Pre-Chapter Commentary:   
  
I've been so busy the past few weeks I feel like my brain is telling me to stop before I burn out and have an aneurysm. It's been a long time, yeah I know. You can blame my professors who see fit to bombard me with more assignments than I can count. If you were going to ask me to count how many assignments I had to do, using my fingers, I'd have to have about 4 hands in order to count. So keep in mind that this chapter is really awful.   
  
If you would like to support me, please call and harass one of my professors at 416-843-.... nah, she's not worth it. Although I admit it would be funny, not to mention illegal and immoral.   
  
I have midterms coming up really, really, really soon and I personally can't wait because midterms means I'm that much closer to Christmas break. I love Christmas, it's the festive part that makes me feel like a kid again. Christmas time is about getting together with friends and family and just having a great time and celebrating the good things in our world. There's so many thing I love about Christmas.....   
  
Alcohol is only part of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty let's begin the story with a little joke:  
  
Q:What do Jacques Chirac, Napoleon and Rick Solomon have in common?  
  
  
  
  
  
A: They are 3 people who have been in Paris.  
  
Hahahahahaha, I heard it on Letterman a few nights ago.  
  
  
  
Ok let's get on with the story........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own none of the HP characters represented in this story. The characters that I did make up ARE mine but I don't have enough money to copyright them so I guess it can be used by others for profit (HA! Good luck, my original characters are crap!).   
  
Today's disclaimer is brought to you by the letter D, which stands for "Dave, you don't own Harry Potter so get the fu*k over it, dude!"  
  
AND  
  
by the number 19, which is the number of class action suits that will be brought onto me by Warner Bros, Bloomsbury and JKR if I DID say HP was mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast, it's 8:30."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, blinked several times and before he could get up, Harry did his usual February 2 morning custom. He grabbed all of Ron's blankets and threw them onto his own bed.   
  
"Get up you stupid prat, we're going to be late."   
  
Ron sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms and let out a groan.   
  
"Hey Harry, is today the 2nd?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yup, today's the 2nd," said Harry looking at his watch, "Why?"   
  
"No reason, just wanted to make sure that's all," said Ron who brightened up as he looked out the window.   
  
"Well you'd better hurry up if we want to make it down to breakfast. Hermione's gonna tear our heads off if we're late."   
  
Ron took one last glance at the snowy mountains and took a deep breath before he headed into the bathroom to clean up.   
  
Today was the same as usual but he was determined not to let it matter anymore. Last night's experience with Hermione changed his attitude and outlook on time. Instead of allowing circumstances to impose themselves on him, he was going take control of the circumstances.   
  
"Whoa, that was quick, it's 8:35," said Harry.   
  
"Well Harry, we wouldn't want to miss the beginning of a great day now would we?" said Ron in a festive manner.   
  
"Yeah, uh, right. We should go down now since you're ready," said Harry with a look of disorientation on his face.   
  
Ron caught the look Harry had on his face and started chuckling. This made Harry look even more puzzled. Ron soon realized that glooming about his situation wasn't going to help, there was no point on being depressed all the time and he would just have to try and make the best out of it.   
  
  
  
"Good morning you two," said Hermione smiling.   
  
"Morning," said Harry and Ron at the same time.   
  
"Listen mate, I've been doing some thinking lately and I think I've got the perfect defensive strategy for the team."   
  
"Really?" Harry asked, "that's great, tell me about it."   
  
"I've got the perfect maneuver. If we position you at--"   
  
"Can we please have one day where we don't start it off by talking about quidditch?" asked Hermione, who looked a bit irritated.   
  
"Uh, I guess so," said Harry shrugging, "I guess Ron and I do talk about it too much."   
  
"I agree," said Ron.   
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that I expected you to put up some sort of a fight," said Hermione, her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Nah, for once I think you're right, Hermione. Perhaps Harry and I ARE too invested in quidditch, what would you like to talk about this morning?" said Ron.   
  
"Um, well, how about the massive amount of homework you two have piled up. You've been holding it off for a week now and it's going to cause you two trouble if you don't start soon," said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, you don't need to keep telling us. We already know the amount of work we have piled up," said Ron.   
  
"Yeah Hermione, don't worry about us we'll get it all done in time, we always do" said Harry following up on what Ron was saying.   
  
"You're in for a big surprise if you think it's gonna be easy. You two are going to have to spend countless hours researching for Binns' paper alone. Not to mention that Transfiguration essay you two still have yet to research, and that's due Monday. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."   
  
"I don't have a choice, I have prefect duties in the village tomorrow," said Ron knowing that it'll never happen.   
  
"Well Harry's going to have to stay," said Hermione.   
  
The trio entered the Great Hall, took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and began eating.   
  
"I don't see why I can't go tomorrow," said Harry, "The trip to the village won't be that long."   
  
"Suit yourself Harry but don't say I didn't warn you. You could've stayed behind and used the time to research."   
  
"Relax mate, we won't need to do ANY research. I've got it all figured out," said Ron taking a big bite into a raspberry muffin.   
  
"Oh no, you're not copying off me, not this time. You two will have to do your own--"   
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I don't plan to copy off of you. I don't need to."   
  
"Why? Have you found someone else to sponge off of?" she asked.   
  
"Nope, I've got all the information we need to finish our papers," said Ron.   
  
"What?! That's not possible," said Hermione.   
  
"Ron, we've been practicing everyday for two weeks now. When did you get the time to research all that stuff?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh, I've had plenty of time on my hands," said Ron with a smile.   
  
"Oh please, you're just trying to trick me into giving you my homework at the last minute," said Hermione.   
  
"No no no, it's not like that at all. I've got all the information we need. It won't take us long to finish all of our homework. In fact, I've got an idea, let's not hold a practice tonight."   
  
"Why not hold the practice?" said Harry.   
  
"Because there's going to be a vicious storm after supper and it won't be fit for us to practice," said Ron.   
  
"How do you know there's going to be a storm?" asked Hermione.   
  
"I can tell, just look," said Ron taking out his wand and making a spiral wave.   
  
The wand shot out a liner mist-like substance which started turning blue and spun counterclockwise.   
  
"See the blue coloured mist spinning in that direction? It means the pressure is dropping rapidly and a storm is coming this way."   
  
"Wow mate, how did you do that?" said Harry who was impressed.   
  
"I don't remember learning that. And how come you never said an incantation?" said Hermione, who too looked impressed.   
  
"It's magic!" said Ron smiling. Harry and Hermione laughed while he waved his hand and dispelled the blue mist.   
  
"Remind me to teach you two later," said Ron.   
  
"Well we'll have to tell Alicia it's not a good idea to practice tonight," said Harry, "what are we going to do instead?"   
  
"Homework--" said Hermione.   
  
"Why don't we hold a DA meeting instead?" said Ron cutting Hermione off.   
  
"That's sounds like a great idea," said Harry who's face brightening up even more, "we haven't had one in weeks."   
  
"Feels like years," said Ron who was the only one in on the inside joke.   
  
"But what about your homework?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Not a problem, Harry and I will finish up all our essays after lessons and then we can have the meeting after supper."   
  
Hermione looked sceptical but Ron knew that the idea of having a DA meeting was too good for her to pass up. It was a Friday and it would've been a good idea to hold it on a Friday night with no lessons the next day to worry about.   
  
"Well, I'll call a meeting for tonight, but I don't think it's a good idea since you two have all that work to--"   
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I told you, Harry and I will be finished before supper."   
  
"I hope you're right mate," said Harry, "we DO have quite a big workload."   
  
"I've got all the notes we need, trust me."   
  
Hermione gave a snort and continued eating her eggs.   
  
"You'll see," said Ron winking, "we'll get it done, just wait and see."   
  
Hermione merely laughed and shook her head.   
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Great Hall was beginning to file out which meant lessons were going to begin anytime now.   
  
"C'mon, we'd better get to class before we're late and Snape ruins the day," said Harry as he got up and Ron and Hermione followed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pop test," said Snape as he walked into the Potion's classroom looking as surly as ever. He (again) walked to the front of the class, surveyed it and let out a grunt.   
  
"Today you will be brewing the Cruxtitions potion. If you read your chapter last night as you were told to, then you should know what ingredients are needed to make this complicated potion. I trust that you already know that I will be selecting potions at random and testing them on students, so get into pairs because you have to test your partner's potion. You have half of this class to prepare your potions, then the next half will be used to test them." Snape said his routine speech and continued his pattern of leaving right after giving it.   
  
  
  
"Um Ron, where do you think we should start?" Neville asked.   
  
"I'll tell you what, you go get the ox blood, pig tongues, and the frogs while I get the rest of the ingredients," said Ron.   
  
"Oh, okay then, but where will I find the--"   
  
"You'll find everything you need to get in storage room 3. The pig tongues are on the 3rd shelf to the left, the frogs are in a big jar on the top next to the box of ear wax and the ox blood is located on Snape's desk behind the tall beakers," said Ron.   
  
Neville blinked rapidly and looked like he had already forgotten the information Ron had just given him.   
  
"Did you get all of that?" Ron asked cracking a small smile.   
  
"Uh huh, I-I think so, um, I'll just go and get the stuff you asked for," said Neville.   
  
"Great! I'll go get the rest of what we need. Don't worry Neville, you'll do just fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you believe the look on Snape's face when he was forced to give Neville full marks?" said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione left the Potion's classroom.   
  
"It was wicked," said Harry enthusiastically, "I thought he was going to explode right in front of you two."   
  
"That was very good back there, Ron. I didn't know you studied that chapter so well," said Hermione.   
  
"Oh well, it was nothing. The potion wasn't really that complicated," said Ron.   
  
"Well you two found it easier than I did. The potion Seamus and I prepared was dreadful," said Harry.   
  
"I've got a feeling you'll have a chance to redeem yourself Harry," said Ron in a knowing way.   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"Maybe it'll come up again on another test?" Hermione wondered out loud.   
  
"Well whatever the situation is, I'm sure we'll all get another chance," said Ron with a smirk.   
  
  
  
After History of Magic concluded and was done for the day, the trio headed off to the Great Hall once again to have lunch.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the weasel. On your way to the Great Hall for lunch?" sneered Malfoy, stopping Ron, Harry and Hermione.   
  
"It's lucky Hogwarts don't--" Malfoy started taunting, but Ron, Harry and Hermione had already walked pass, ignoring him. Ron snuck a look over his shoulder and saw Malfoy wearing a "what just happened?" look.   
  
"Ron, how on earth did you know all that information on the Goblin war?" Harry asked, sitting down and grabbing a bowl of potato salad.   
  
"Which one?" said Ron, his mouth stuffed with apple pie.   
  
"You know, the 1257 War, or something like that," said Harry.   
  
"There was no Goblin War in 1257," said Ron, "unless you're talking about the 1247 War."   
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. How did you know all that stuff?"   
  
"I read about it," said Ron, who was nonchalant about the matter.   
  
Harry continued to look like something was bothering him but decided not to question Ron's unusual behaviour which occurred in History of Magic.   
  
"You're being unusually quiet Hermione," said Ron.   
  
"I'm just doing some thinking," said Hermione staring into her stew.   
  
"What about?"   
  
"About today's lesson," said Hermione.   
  
"You mean how motor mouth here kept the entire class informed about the Goblin wars?' said Harry snickering and pointing at Ron.   
  
"Ha... Ha," said Ron sarcastically.   
  
"Well, that's part of it," said Hermione warily, "I've just got this strange feeling I've done this before.   
  
Ron dropped his fork and was startled.   
  
"Really?" said Ron, "like some kind of a deja vu feeling?"   
  
"Mm hmm," said Hermione, "oh well, it's nothing, it's gone now."   
  
Hermione shook her head and gave a small laugh.   
  
"So about this DA thing tonight?" said Harry who still looked excited about the idea, "did you let the members know about it yet?"   
  
"Well, yes I did but I'm still not too sure about it, you two should spend the time doing your--"   
  
"Yes, yes Hermione, Harry and I will have it all done by suppertime."   
  
"Well I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve, you two have a lot to do, not to mention all the research you are going to have to--"   
  
"Hi Ronald," said a dreamy voice behind Ron.   
  
"Oh, hi Luna, what's up?" said Ron.   
  
"I just came over to tell you that I think the DA meeting is a great idea and I can't wait for it tonight," said Luna in her usual dreamy tone.   
  
"We look forward to seeing you there," said Ron.   
  
"I assume your quidditch practice is cancelled, I hear there's going to be bad weather coming," said Luna.   
  
"Yeah, that's why we're having a DA meeting tonight instead," said Harry.   
  
"Well, I'll see you three later tonight, bye," said Luna.   
  
"So what's this I hear about a DA meeting tonight?" said Alicia walking up and sitting next to Harry. She didn't look too pleased.   
  
"I was just coming out of Defence Against the Dark Arts and what do I see? My DA coin telling me that there's a meeting tonight. Now, why are two of my best players holding a DA meeting tonight instead of practicing for the up coming game?" Alicia was definitely not pleased.   
  
"The weather's going to be too bad for practice," said Harry looking uneasy.   
  
"So we've decided it's best to cancel it and have a DA meeting tonight instead," Ron added.   
  
"I see," said Alicia nodding her head, "So you two are captains of the team now?"   
  
"No it's just that--"   
  
"The last time I checked, I WAS STILL CAPTAIN!" Alicia nearly shouted.   
  
"Look, Harry and I are sorry Alicia, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. There's going to be a huge storm, trust me," said Ron.   
  
"There had better be because if there isn't one, you two are in big trouble." Alicia got up from the table and marched out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Merlin, what's wrong with her?" asked Harry, "I didn't think it was THAT big of a deal."   
  
"She probably got something stuck up her a--"   
  
"RON!"   
  
"What? She probably does," said Ron shrugging and turning his attention back to his pie.   
  
Ginny came into the Great hall and seated herself next to Harry.   
  
"I just saw Alicia storm out, I guess she's not pleased that you three decided to hold DA tonight," Ginny said smiling.   
  
"Actually she only let me and Ron have it," said Harry.   
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ginny waving it off, "I talked to Andrew and Jack and they're both okay with it. All I have to do now is find Natalie and see if she knows about the DA meeting."   
  
  
  
When lunch finished at 1 pm, Ginny left to attend her Transfigurations lesson while Ron, Harry and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
The three left the castle and ventured outside in the cold to travel down to Hagrid's lesson area. On their way to Hagrid's, they were greeted once again by Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"HA. Well if it isn't our hero Potty, his sidekick Welfare-boy and the Mudblood," said Malfoy.   
  
Hermione held onto Ron's cloak but Ron never felt the need to be held back.   
  
"Don't," she said to Ron, while Harry said nothing and just stared at the Slytherin group.   
  
Ron simply ignored Malfoy and turned his attention to Pansy.   
  
"Hi Pansy," said Ron in odd politely suggestive manner.   
  
Malfoy looked confused and Hermione looked stunned.   
  
"Hi," said Pansy who was clearly taken aback. She turned scarlet and started to look nervous. Ron gave her a knowing smile, winked and walked off with Harry and Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"What the hell was that? Is there something wrong with you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Merlin, NO!" Ron laughed off, "I was just messing with their heads, mate?"   
  
"You were just flirting with Pansy Parkinson," Hermione accused.   
  
"No I wasn't, I was just messing with them," said Ron.   
  
"So you don't have a thing for Pansy?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Ergh, how could you think such a thing? Ron grimaced.   
  
  
  
"Lo you three, ready ter get dis lesson started?" asked Hagrid beaming.   
  
"Sorry we were late Hagrid," Harry responded.   
  
"Oh it's alright 'arry. Besides I jus got ere late meself," said Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid turned around and faced the rest of the class "Well now, today we're goin to start the study of a new magical creature."   
  
  
  
An hour later, Care of Magical Creatures was finished, the lesson had gone without any harm, and Herbology was the last lesson left for the day.   
  
When they arrived at Green house 3, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley greeted the trio and their table and began chatting.   
  
"Hiya guys, how was Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Ernie.   
  
"Interesting is one way to put it," said Hermione.   
  
"Interesting? It was just a normal cat, there was nothing special about it," said Harry.   
  
"Hagrid DID say that those creatures were fairly vicious when in their transformed state," Hermione added.   
  
"Wish we could have seen that," said Harry.   
  
"Uh, no you don't," said Ron, "trust me, you do not want to see them in their other form."   
  
"So, I got the signal, DA's on tonight right?" asked Justin.   
  
"Yup, 8pm tonight, the usual place," said Harry.   
  
"Great, can't wait, we'll see you three there then. Bye," said Justin.   
  
  
  
The final bell rang for the day thus ending lessons and starting the weekend, or so that's what it meant for the rest of the students at Hogwarts. For Ron it was just business as usual, there wasn't a weekend to look forward to, there wasn't even a new day to look forward to. This was something Ron was beginning to, and had no choice but to fully accept.   
  
"Oh I can't wait to see this," said Hermione crawling through the portrait hole and entering the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Can't wait to see what?" Ron asked as he set his back pack down and took a seat on the arm chair.   
  
"To see how you two are going to finish all of your homework just in time for supper. You've been boasting about it all day," said Hermione.   
  
"We'll get it all finished," said Ron stretching his arms.   
  
"Shouldn't you get to the library?"   
  
"In a minute Hermione, I'm beat. It's been a long day," said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, a real long one," said Ron yawning.   
  
"Hi you three," said Ginny coming through the portrait hole.   
  
"Well, I have nothing else better to do, so I think I'll patrol the halls," said Hermione eagerly. "Ginny, would you like to keep me company?"   
  
"Sure! I don't have anything else better to do," said Ginny.   
  
"Have fun you two," said Hermione and she and Ginny left.   
  
  
  
"Well let's go," said Harry.   
  
"Where?" Ron asked.   
  
"To the library, we gotta get some books."   
  
"No we don't," said Ron.   
  
Harry groaned as he took out some parchment and a quill. "Hermione's right. We can't do all this in just two hours."   
  
"Don't worry mate, I already told you, I have everything under control," said Ron.   
  
"How?" asked Harry, "you don't even have any books from the library. How are we going to do all this work?"   
  
"Just copy down everything I say," said Ron getting his quill and parchment ready.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"We don't need any books, I've looked it up already." said Ron.   
  
"Yeah but--"   
  
"Get ready I'm starting," said Ron.   
  
"But..."   
  
"There are many ways to brew a Confidence Potion. The best solution is to follow six important procedures I have observed while brewing--"   
  
That's how it went for the next two hours. Ron recited everything they needed to put onto paper and Harry followed without question. Soon, other Gryffindor's from their year joined in as well. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and lots others seated themselves and began working out everything Ron was saying. Ron did the talking and the rest just copied. They copied everything word for word, but they would have to reword everything later or risk being caught cheating. No one seemed to question whether Ron was correct about what he was saying, perhaps it was because the answers Ron were giving sounded better than the answers any of them could come up with.   
  
After the two hours had passed by, Harry and Ron completed not only their Potions essay, but everything they had set out to do as well; just as Ron said they would. Ron and Harry weren't the only ones to finish everything as well, everyone who joined in were also finished all their work.   
  
  
  
"Why weren't you two at the library?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny entered the common room.   
  
"We came by a few times but Madam Pince said that she hadn't seen you two at the library at all," said Ginny.   
  
"Well that's because Ron here, is a genius," said Harry patting Ron on the back.   
  
"Genius? My brother a genius?"   
  
"Yup, as it turns out Hermione, you were wrong about Ron and me not being able to finish everything. See? It's all finished," said Harry holding up all his assignments.   
  
"But how did you finish it all without--"   
  
"I told you Hermione, I didn't need to do any research, I did it already before today." Which for Ron was technically true.   
  
"And you just memorized it all?" Hermione asked incredulously.   
  
"Well yeah, he did," said Harry shrugging, "weird huh?"   
  
"Let me see that," said Hermione. She grabbed some parchments from Ron's hand and looked over them.   
  
"I can't believe it," she said astounded.   
  
"What?" Ginny asked.   
  
"The answers in this assignment look like it's all correct," said Hermione.   
  
She looked over a few more assignments and her jaw dropped. Ron and Harry had indeed finished all of their homework in two hours. The work wasn't sloppy either, some of Ron's answers were actually brilliant.   
  
"I'm speechless," said Hermione in awe. "You two actually finished all of your work in two hours. Work that took myself three nights to finish."   
  
"I'm hungry," said Ron, "Who's ready for some supper?"   
  
"I am," said Ginny who jumped out of her chair, "I'm starving, let's go."   
  
"Um, I'll be down in a minute," said Hermione, "I just want to look over some of the answers you have here if you don't mind, Ron.   
  
"No not at all, I'll stay and wait. Harry and Ginny and go on without us," said Ron.   
  
"Great, let's go Harry," said Ginny practically dragging Harry out of the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were completely alone in the common room now.   
  
  
  
"So, see anything interesting? You're welcome to copy off my work if you wish," Ron joked.   
  
"This is actually very well done, Ron," said Hermione scanning Ron's Transfiguration essay. "I had no idea this particular method can be used here."   
  
"Yeah I can see why you would think so, but if you look here this method is actually very conventional," said Ron pointing to his diagram.   
  
"This is beyond NEWT's, Ron. When did you learn this?"   
  
"Oh, I've read it in a few advanced transfiguration books," said Ron modestly, "Just as a hobby you know, too much time on my hands."   
  
"Too much time on your hands? That's a good one, Ron."   
  
"This is incredible," Hermione breathed. She had a look of admiration in her eye.   
  
"It's nothing really," said Ron nervously and who was starting to feel a little hot around the collar.   
  
"This isn't nothing Ron, I'm really proud of you,"   
  
"Er, thanks,"   
  
There was a moment where Ron and Hermione just stood staring at each other as though they were hoping the other to make a move.   
  
"So, you've actually been doing some reading?" Hermione asked with a little smile, "I thought you said reading was a waste of time."   
  
"Nah, it's not so bad once you get used to it. There's actually a lot of cool stuff in some books."   
  
"I take it then that you'll sit down and finally read Hogwarts: a History?"   
  
"I'll read anything BUT that," Ron laughed off and Hermione did the same.   
  
There was that moment again where the two just stared at each other. Ron was more nervous now than he had ever felt before.   
  
Slowly their heads began to move closer and closer until-- "Hey! You two coming down to supper or what?"   
  
The two immediately jerked their heads back and looked at who had interrupted them.   
  
It was Ginny. Of all the times, Ginny had to pick this one to show up, and it was at the worst possible moment.   
  
"Yeah, uh, we-we're ready, um, let's go," said Ron, a little uneasy. His hands were shaking in his pockets.   
  
"Yeah, I'm starving," said Hermione who was breathing a little faster than normal. "Uh, yes, okay then," said Hermione looking as though supper wasn't really what she had in mind.   
  
"What's with you two?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Nothing!" Ron and Hermione said together.   
  
"Okay, okay, just wondering, no need to bite my head off," said Ginny looking suspicious.   
  
  
  
"What kept you two so long?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they took their seats.   
  
"Yeah, what were you two doing before I came up?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Um, Hermione was just looking over our homework," Ron explained.   
  
"Mm hmm," Hermione nodded quickly. "Everything looks good, yes, really, really, good."   
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes I'm fine," Hermione huffed, "what's with all the questions?"   
  
"I'm just wondering that's all, you two seem a little jumpy," said Harry a little taken aback.   
  
"There's really nothing to wonder about, Harry" Ron jumped in hoping to smooth over the anxiety,   
  
"Hermione and I just got into a little dispute, that's all," he lied.   
  
"Oh," Harry said knowingly. "It figures. I should have known you two had another argument. What was it about this time?"   
  
"It's nothing, minor stuff, it's over now."   
  
"Good, I don't want you two sniping at each other during the meeting," said Harry.   
  
"Speaking of the meeting, how many do you think will show up?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'd imagine it'll be the same as last time," said Hermione finally calming down.   
  
"Hermione and I ran into Justin earlier this afternoon while you two were doing your homework, and he said that he expects a lot to show up this evening," said Ginny.   
  
"Justin?" Ron inquired and looked at Hermione, "What else did he have to say?"   
  
"Not too much," said Hermione turning a little red. Ron was not fooled for a second.   
  
"I'll bet the topic of Hogsmeade came up," said Ron.   
  
"So?" said Hermione who seemed a little uncomfortable.   
  
"I'm just saying is all," said Ron smiling at his ability to make Hermione feel uneasy.   
  
  
  
At half past six, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the Room of Requirement. Located on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls, the Room of Requirement was the holding place of all DA meetings. The Room of Requirement wasn't just a place for DA, it was also a place Ron would often visit to find sanctuary whenever he was feeling low.   
  
The Room of Requirement was truly a room that held everything a person needed. It was also a dwelling in which Ron spent many, many countless hours of his endless time alone practicing different spells, jinxes, curses and reading anything that mildly interested him. He literally spent years in that room.   
  
Even though there were things Ron could do in one February 2 that ended up being erased the very next day, there was one thing that couldn't be undone. Ron was very surprised to discover that it was conceivable for his magical abilities to improve beyond it's initial level. He could still retain skills that he learned in previous experiments and also have the ability to grow further in his capabilities.   
  
  
  
If there was one thing Ron was grateful for, it was the fact that he still had the power to develop and most importantly, learn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Post-Chapter Commentary:  
  
Well that's it for chapter 22. It was epic to say the least; not because of the excitement of it, but because of the length. I'm going to be honest, I can't say I had a great time writing it. It's not because I have a lack of interest, it's because of university, DAMN university! On top of the colossal amount of assignments I had to do, there's also all the studying I have to put focus on. This amount of stress caused by school is starting to affect my already pitiful writing ability. I felt that this chapter was a little crappy for my taste, but it could have been a lot worst. Midterms/Finals can be a bitch, and an unforgiving one at that; I will be so happy when they are over and done with. In fact, I plan to get totally drunk on the day I finish my last exam, it'll be good times ahead.  
  
I have decided to do something a little unique, creative, bold, and daring, well maybe not quite bold and daring but it IS unique. I haven't seen it done before, anywhere. And if it HAS been done, a lot before, well then I'm stealing the idea now. :-)  
  
I've noticed that some writers write stories that take an awful long time to update thus leaving its faithful (and frustrated) readers wondering if the next update will happen in their lifetime. Personally I never really like that approach and have always been turned off by it. I can understand that there can numerous reasons for not updating sooner, hell, I have about a dozen or more right now. The point is, when authors leave a good story hanging, they should at least tell them they are not going to update it, no reason(s) HAS to be given, but it should be known that the story is not continuing. This goes for authors who take ungodly amounts of time to update, I feel they should at least acknowledge the fact that they are taking some time and let the reader know before hand.  
  
I think authors should treat their readers the way authors would like to be treated; so, that's what I'm going to do.   
  
From now on I'm going to use my author's bio regularly to let my faithful readers know the progress of the next chapter. I think it's very fair to the readers who take the time to read my work and then review it afterwards. So check the bio every once in a while and see the progress.  
  
That about does it for the commentary, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate all the great reviews and I think it's magnificent that you people actually take the time to comment.  
  
Don't forget to visit my bio regularly and check the progress of an upcoming chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In fact, right after you review, go and take a look. If it's not there yet, check back to it later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take care 


	23. Room of Requirement

Author Pre-Chapter Commentary:   
  
If you're new to this fic, you can skip this commentary and just dive into the chapter.  
  
To everyone who remember this fic from long ago:  
  
Hey all, man o'man I know it's been about an eon since I last updated. Do any of you even remember this story existed? Well, I don't blame you for being mad (if you are). Fact is, I've gone ahead and done something I said I hate. I write a story and instead of updating, I leave it for a millennia. Well, I'm sorry. I can't say it was for total neglect on my part though. After Christmas, I came back from vacation and was suddenly hit with an intense dose of university. Yes folks, the disease known as "university"; the cause of many, many headaches, alcoholism, and a near nervous breakdown. Actually, the nervous breakdown DID happen. Boy was I burnt out. You can't imagine the workload I had to endure....well, for some of you I guess you can, and for some, you will find out eventually. University is a disease, folks. A disease ONLY curable by sticking through it until you receive a degree. For me, this disease will last a while longer yet.  
  
Anyway, since all that time between my last update and now, I've had very little to think about when is came to this fic. I had to go back and re-read everything I wrote, which I absolutely hated because I'm such a terrible writer. The only reason I wrote this initially was because I had a case of insomnia and since I'm such a Harry Potter fan I decided to give writing fan fiction a try. I do not consider it a chore and have found it oddly refreshing.   
  
I know it's been a while, so I guess you can put yourself in Ron's shoes. Some of you have been waiting for months; Ron's been waiting for YEARS. Does that help? No, I didn't think so.   
  
Since I've most likely alienated anyone who read this fic in the past, I don't expect very many to know what I'm talking about. Oh well, I guess it's time to get the show on the road.  
  
I had other things in mind to put here but it really didn't seem to fit right now. I scrapped most everything I wanted to try in this chapter and what I initially wrote (before my PC crashed) went with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; Warner Brothers and JK Rowling does. Sadly, Steve Kloves gets to write the screenplays to the films and gets to ruin Ron's character in the process. Since the film series seems to like changing directors, I would in no way object to a change in a screenwriter as well. In fact, I welcome it with open arms.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the Room of Requirement and began to immediately make preparations for the arrival of the rest of the DA members. Since the weather was harsh outside, it was highly likely for there to be a lot of members showing up tonight. Harry even suggested they make the room extra bigger to make sure everyone had enough space to practise whatever he had planned.   
  
Not long after they had finished preparing the room, DA members started arriving in droves. Sure enough, there were way more members tonight than regularly scheduled meetings.  
  
"Listen up folks!" Harry shouted to the crowd of chattering DA members. They all quieted and turned to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Alright, thanks for coming on such short notice," said Harry no longer shouting. "Um, tonight we're going to try something a little bit different from what we usually do during these sessions. We're - -"  
  
"How different?" Zacharias Smith shouted from the back, cutting Harry off.  
  
"I was just about to explain. Don't interrupt, Smith," said Harry who sounded perturbed . "Now, before I was rudely cut off, I just was gonna say that tonight we're going to do a bit of duelling instead of our old regular routine."  
  
An animated murmur shot through the crowd just as Harry had said the word "duelling."  
  
"Settle down, folks," said Harry, his voice having to compete with the loud babbling of DA members. "Ok, now I know we don't duel often but I trust that everyone here remembers the rules we set before. This is a friendly duel, so remember to take it easy on your partners."  
  
The DA started to talk quite animatedly again and once again Harry had to shout over everyone.   
  
"Alright, pair up and I want each pair to space themselves from other couples accordingly!" said Harry very loudly.  
  
As soon as Harry had finished, everyone started to move and find partners. Harry paired up with Ginny, Luna Lovegood had asked Hermione to be her partner, and Ron was once again left to partner up with Neville; not that Ron minded of course. Besides Herbology being Neville's best subject, Ron could honestly say that Neville was exceptionally good at duelling as well.  
  
"I guess it's you and me again, Ron," said Neville, very timid.   
  
"Cool," said Ron trying to lift Neville's spirits, "c'mon let's find somewhere good."  
  
They walked over to a nearby spot that was very suitable. The space was satisfactory and they were about 40 feet from the next group, Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ron stood at one end of the room and Neville took his place and stood about 20 paces across from him. They both took out their wands and began taking their correct postures.   
  
"Ready?" Neville asked.  
  
"On the count of three," said Ron, "One....two.....THREE!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted, causing Ron's wand to fly immediately into his awaiting hands. There was a hint of euphoria expressed on Neville's face, but at an instant it was quickly wiped off when Ron countered with a surprise of his own.   
  
"Tarantallegra!" Ron shouted, holding out the palm of his hand and directing it at Neville.  
  
Just as Ron had shouted the curse, Neville's legs had started moving erratically, doing a very exotic jig. It would have been a routine move on Ron's part if there wasn't a slight complication in the matter. Ron's wand was still in Neville's hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over in the direction on Ron and Neville. Everybody except Harry and Hermione laughed at Neville's dance routine.  
  
"How did you do that without using your wand?!" Hermione asked, her eyes almost coming out of their sockets. Everyone else just stood pointing and laughing at poor Neville, who had started to sweat heavily now from his erratic jig.   
  
"Oh, it's simple really. It just takes a bit of practice is all," said Ron modestly, his ears feeling slightly hot.   
  
"Um, Ron, could you, help--" said an exhausted looking Neville frantically trying to keep his balance. He was still dancing and holding onto the two wands.  
  
"Oh!" said Ron, "You can stop dancing now, Neville. Sorry about that."  
  
With a loud snap from Ron's fingers, Neville stopped dancing. Everyone had stopped laughing now but they continued to stare, and Ron was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable.   
  
"Uh, everything's ok. Let's just continue on with what we were doing," Harry told the crowd uneasily.   
  
As soon as everyone started practising again, Harry and Hermione pulled Ron and Neville over a corner.   
  
"Wow Ron, that was really wicked! Neville said excitedly still grasping for breath, "how'd you manage to do that without your wand?"  
  
"Yes Ron, just how DID you just do that without using your wand?" said Hermione narrowing her eyes and glaring at him as if he had just committed a terrible crime. Harry just stood there eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, it's no big deal really," said Ron, ears feeling hotter than before, "I've just been putting in some extra time practising wandless magic is all,"  
  
"But-but how in Merlin's name did you ACTUALLY do that, Ron?" asked Hermione shaking her head exasperatedly. "It's near impossible for one to perform a spell like that without the use of a wand."  
  
"It's not impossible, obviously," said Harry.  
  
"No, it's not impossible. It just takes a long time and a hell of a lot of practice," said Ron taking his wand back from Neville.  
  
"Since when did you find all this time to do extra practice? You've never once practised here alone," said Hermione.  
  
Ron could tell Hermione was getting agitated while Harry and Neville looked on with curious expressions.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I HAVE been doing some extra practice.... alone," said Ron. "You've just never noticed that's all."  
  
Hermione looked at a loss for words. Ron could tell she was hurriedly trying to think of something else to ask and interrogate him further. But before Hermione could say another word- -   
  
"Neville, do you mind joining up with Hermione and Luna and letting Ron and I have a go?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Not at all. Hermione?"   
  
"Um, yes, ok then." said Hermione looking torn between going and staying to further question Ron. Thankfully, she chose the former and headed over to the spot where Ron and Neville had practised before.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's up?" asked Harry with Hermione and Neville out of ear shot.  
  
"Um, there's really nothing to tell other than what I've already told you," said Ron, ears cooling a bit. "I've just been practising a lot more often."  
  
Harry didn't seem to buy it.  
  
"Oh, ok, fine!" said Ron, ears reddening again. "But I'll tell you later, alright?"  
  
Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Shall we continue then?" he asked.  
  
Ron grinned, pointed to an open spot and said "lead the way."   
  
Harry and Ron took their duelling positions and after a count of three, Harry had swiftly shot Ron a curse.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry shouted.  
  
As quickly as Harry had said the incantation, Ron's legs had locked together in a tight bind. But Ron was equally as speedy; with a quick wave of his wand he had unlocked his legs and started with hex of his own.  
  
"Impedimenta!" he shouted. Harry dodged the spell, but only just in time before a jet of yellow light bolted past his head. He sent another curse back toward Ron, but he too had dodged it with ease.   
  
It was like watching an incredibly fast paced quidditch match. Both Ron and Harry were now sending and sidestepping each other's curses and hexes with neither one of them really getting the better of the other. Both seem to be lightning fast with their wands and feet, and both were demonstrating a great ability of blocking and avoiding stunning spells. Whenever either one got hit with an immobilization charm, it was swiftly cast away with ease. Ron and Harry were going so fast and so hard now that people stopped what they were doing and just concentrated on what Harry and Ron were doing instead; it was quite an amazing sight indeed and the tension was riding high. It was a good ten minutes before they both stopped to take a breather when Ron and Harry quickly dropped their wands, bent over and grabbed their knees. Panting and wheezing heavily, they both looked up from the floor and were surprised to see that the entire group of DA members were now gazing at them; many with awed expressions on their faces.  
  
"Whoa!" said Colin Creevey who managed to get the first word in. Colin looked as though he had just woken up on Christmas morning and discovered an enormous amount of presents.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" said Dean; and just as soon as he said "brilliant," everyone else started shouting praise and shooting a massive applause at the direction of Ron and Harry.   
  
Still feeling out of breath, Ron and Harry both picked up their wands and straightened up. Harry was a bit taken aback at the attention, but Ron didn't think really much of it. From the corner of his eye he saw someone with liberal amounts of bushy hair now coming closer toward him.  
  
"Ron, Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked feverishly. She had to shout over the booming applause the rest of the DA were still giving Ron and Harry.   
  
'Yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered with a shout of his own. "Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't give a verbal answer. He simply gave a thumbs up and nodded that he was ok. He hunched over again and put his hands on his legs for support. Hermione quickly summoned a chair over and forced Ron to take a seat on it.  
  
Harry meanwhile wiped the sweat off his face and held up a hand as if to tell the DA to settle down. When the DA finally stopped cheering, Harry spoke.  
  
'Um, well, I think we should call it a night, yeah?" said Harry. "It's getting late and I know everyone here is exhausted, I know I am."   
  
Everyone laughed and once again cheered.  
  
'Ok, ok, that's enough," said Harry awkwardly. "Uh, well, everyone should gather their things and just head back to their common rooms. We'll let you know when the next meeting will take place."  
  
"Make it soon, Harry!" said Lavender, "tonight's meeting was wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, make it real soon, Harry. Next weekend even, you and Ron were brilliant!" said Justin.  
  
"Yeah, ok everybody, perhaps next weekend then, now clear out," said Harry with a bit of agitation in his voice.   
  
"Well see you back in the dormitory," said Dean as he and Seamus were the last few to leave.   
  
When everyone had finally had cleared out, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville remained.   
  
"Well, you two were certainly looking tip top tonight," said Ginny grinning and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
  
"That was really some fight you put up there, Ron," said Harry sounding impressed and confused at the same time. "I've duelled with you loads of times before and you've NEVER had me moving like you had me moving tonight."  
  
"Nah. I guess I caught you on a bad day, Harry," said Ron tiredly waving his hand.  
  
"Rubbish!" said Harry exasperatedly, "You were just as good, if not better than me tonight!"  
  
Ron's ears reddened and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That was wicked, you two. Ron, you gotta tell us how you did wandless magic," said Neville excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Tell us?" said Hermione placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Ron was exhausted and was in no mood to explain how it was that he had learned how to moderately control wandless magic. He'd just have to stall, "Um, it's no big deal, really. I'll, uh, tell you later when we get back to the common room," he said restlessly.  
  
Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes and was about to retort when Ron spoke again,  
  
"I just need to get my bearings straight, Hermione," said Ron knowing that Hermione wasn't about to let it rest.  
  
"Yes, you're right. You can explain later," said Hermione who looked torn between letting up or saying something else to push Ron into explaining.  
  
"Ok then, let's put everything away and get ready to leave shall we?" said Harry putting his wand in his back pocket.  
  
After clearing away everything in the Room of Requirement, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville left and started heading back to Gryffindor tower to retire of the evening. Ron, knowing full well that he'll be questioned as soon as he step foot in Gryffindor Tower, wanted no part in going back just yet. He'll just have to make up some reasonable excuse not to accompany the rest back.  
  
"Hey, you four go on without me. I'm gonna do a bit of patrolling before I go back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron stopping all of a sudden in front of the statue of Troy the merciful.  
  
"What? Right now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron, we don't have to do patrols right now. Ernie and Hannah agreed to take our patrol routes, remember?" said Hermione looking rather impatient.  
  
"Um, yeah, I remember," said Ron uneasily, "I just think it'll be a better idea if we do a few rounds. You know, just in case,"   
  
"Just in case what, exactly," said Ginny looking dubious.  
  
"Just in case....there are....a few students who decide to break the rules," said Ron trying to think of something to say that'll convince them.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny were now shooting Ron looks apprehension. Neville looked impassive.   
  
"Uh, ok. I guess, we should just go back and wait for you...?" Neville asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Ron let out a quiet breath and nodded a little too fervently. This again drew odd looks.  
  
"Fine, well, we'll just head on back and wait for you and Hermione to get back," said Harry breaking the silence.  
  
"No!" said Ron nervously, "I mean, she doesn't have to accompany me. I'll be real quick and - -"  
  
"No, I'm coming with you, Ron. I'm a prefect too, remember?" said Hermione. She was clearly annoyed at Ron's decision to suddenly patrol the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to take very long, alright. I really don't need any company," Ron said oddly authoritatively.  
  
"Ok, fine." said Hermione brisk manner, "we'll just wait for back at Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Something wasn't right, Ron thought. Hermione never lets off that easily. Usually, Hermione would argue, argue, and argue some more until she either got her way, or just didn't want to argue anymore. In this case, she didn't put up very much of a fight. By the looks on Harry, Ginny and Neville's faces, even they thought it was very suspicious. Hermione gave a small smile and started walking back toward Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny and Neville nodded and they too followed Hermione.  
  
"Uh, see you later, Ron" said Harry warily. He made a small wave and started running slowly to catch up with the rest.  
  
Ron let out a loud breath and felt like a bit of weight had lifted from his back. Now he was free to do what he always did since being trapped in time; explore the rest of the school.   
  
For as long as Ron could remember, Hogwarts had been nearly impossible to fully explore. Even during his time there, Ron has never been able to fully grasp all the secrets and engrossing details hidden within the school. Every time Ron went out to investigate, he always discovered something new. Whether it was new room, a new passageway, or even a new statue; it was always fascinating to him to uncover something new. It's what kept him sane during his time being stuck in time. If there wasn't something remotely "new" to add to Ron's psyche, he'd go mad for sure.  
  
After about 10 minutes of just wandering around the halls, Ron decided to go take a little tour of the dungeons. Just as Ron was about to walk down the steps, he heard a sound; his instincts were telling him that was being followed. Before Ron took another step, he slowly pulled out his wand and held it lazily by his leg.  
  
"I can hear you. I know you're following me," Ron said as he turned to face the direction the sound emanated from.   
  
Not long after, the subject stepped out from the behind shadows and confronted Ron.  
  
Post-Chapter Commentary:  
  
Still here? Terrible writing hasn't driven you away? Well, since you've stuck it out I guess you can read my post-chapter commentary.   
  
This chapter is pretty bad, actually. It was meant to give a little taste of Ron's new found ability. You can pretty much expect the guy to learn all sorts of new things while being trapped reliving the same day over and over again for years and years. It's mostly filler, but it does move it forward. This chapter was originally a lot longer, but I decided to cut it down to half and post it as two separate chapters. The next one will be up pretty soon. Check the bio for updates and info.  
  
Next chapter: Ron will take us on a tour of Hogwarts and reveal a few things hidden within the walls.   
  
By the way, I'm a tad dyslexic, so if you spot any grammatical errors, just try and ignore it. I didn't bother putting this chapter through a beta.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Take care. 


End file.
